The Proof of His Love
by ShadowKissedDhampir
Summary: **Sequel to Chasing Hearts** Rose and Lissa have graduated and moved to Pennsylvania with Adrian and Sydney, leaving Dimitri at the Academy. But he's not ready to give up on Rose just yet and will do anything to get her back, even if it's means risking his own life. **DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD, ONLY THE PLOT IS MINE**
1. Chapter 1

****The sequel to _Chasing Hearts_, as requested. Enjoy the chapter, and like always, review, review, review –skd****

**Dimitri POV**

"Child, what are you doing?" the soft voice distracted me from my thoughts.

"Babushka," I asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"My Dimka," she whispered. "Why you are here, instead of there is the real question."

"Babushka, she doesn't want to see me. Rose," I paused, gulping. "Hathaway wants nothing to do with me."

"The Dimka I know would never give up that easily," she told me.

"I haven't given up," I defended. "I'm respecting her wishes."

"Dimka," she replied. "Listen to your heart. Is it telling you to go or stay?"

I knew the answer immediately.

"Listen to your heart," she repeated before walking away.

In the twenty five years I have lived, I very rarely made rash decisions. All of which being made after I met the infamous Rosemarie Hathaway. Not giving myself a second more to dwell on my new decision, heaven forbid that I change my mind, I demanded the use of a car from the Academy. Forcing Rose's new address out of Celeste was a bit harder.

Yeva was right. I couldn't give up. I couldn't just let her go. Without looking back, I traveled down the road leading out of the Academy, and started towards the highway.

**Rose POV**

"Liss," I shook my sleeping best friend. She opened her eyes groggily. "We're here."

She sat up suddenly and grinned, waking up the others. Four of the seven guardians left the plane to do an intensive sweep of the area, considering it was still dark out. The other two, plus me, stayed onboard next to our Moroi.

Guardian Andrews stuck his head back onto the plane and gave me a nod, signifying that the area was clear. Keeping the Moroi and Sydney between us, we each flanked a corner and escorted them to the SUV. Snatching the keys from Andrews, I hopped in the driver's seat and grinned back at Lissa. She, Christian, Andrews and two other guardians were in this car with me, while Sydney, Adrian and the other three guardians were in the SUV behind us.

It took us less than thirty minutes to arrive at the house, where once again, two guardians from each car did a sweep of the property, despite the wards. Getting the all clear, we got inside the house quickly, locking the doors behind us.

"Princess," Andrews stepped in front of Lissa and Christian. "Until we," he gestured to the other guardians, "get a good bearing of this house and surroundings, we'd prefer that all Moroi sleep in the basement where the only entrance is through one door with no windows."

Lissa shot me a look and I shrugged. It was the first I had heard of this, but it seemed like a good idea to me.

"We have already moved beds into both of the rooms downstairs," Andrews added.

"Liss," I told her. "It would just be for a little bit."

She shared a look with Christian and he shrugged. "It's up to you, Liss. I don't care where I'm sleeping as long as it's with you."

"Just for a little, Rose," Lissa warned me before going downstairs. Adrian gave me sympathetic smile and took Sydney's hand, leading her downstairs as well.

"Andrews, gather the other guardians." I commanded. I may be the youngest guardian here, but I by far had more Strigoi kills than all of them combined. He nodded and gathered them in the dining room around the table. There was one other female in the group, the rest of the guardians were male.

"We're going to have use shifts," I said. "Andrews, Johnson, Michaels and me will be on the first shift, Jones, Spencer, and Powell, you'll be second shift. Johnson, I want you in the house, guarding the door to the basement, Andrews and Michaels will be outside with me. In second shift, you all will be outside."

"Who will guard inside?" Powell spoke up.

"The rest of us will be in here, and I personally will be in the basement with Moroi," I said. Andrews shot me a look, which I ignored. "I want second shifters asleep during first shift. Johnson will wake you up with five minutes left of the first shift. No negotiations."

Andrews pulled me aside while Michaels headed outside. "Hathaway, you're going to need sleep too."

"I'll be fine," I said, heading towards the back door.

"Rose," I froze. "You're not invincible."

"I can sure as hell act like it though," I snapped, walking outside. Walking out to the farthest point in the wards, I started to patrol. Five and a half hours into the six hour shift, I heard a twig snap in the woods, directly behind the house. I immediately pulled my stake out of the waistband, my eyes scanning the woods. I heard more twigs being snapped and the rustling of leaves being crushed.

"Who's there?" I called, my grip tightening on my stake.

I saw a figure step out of the woods, hands raised. "Calm down, Roza. It's only me."

I felt my eyes narrow. I turned my back and started walking the perimeter again. "I'm on shift right now."

"Well, I'll just join you then," he said. I smelled his aftershave faintly and then suddenly it was stronger.

"Dimitri," I told him. "Not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm in the middle of my shift, guarding the last of the Dragomir line," I snapped at him, walking faster. His stride lengthened effortlessly.

"Roza, you're surrounded by wards," he said. "You're safe."

"The Academy has wards and there are patrols there," I said.

"That was more to make sure that people weren't sneaking out," he reminded me, arching an eyebrow.

"And we still weren't safe," I murmured. He paused and slipped his hand into mine.

"But we're here now. We survived," he whispered, turning me to face him. Using his free hand, he cupped my chin, tilting it upwards. My heart started to beat faster as his head lowered, his lips coming closer and closer to mine.

"Hathaway!"

We jumped apart, and I desperately tried to calm my breathing. Putting up a mask that would rival Dimitri's, I faced Andrews.

"Yes?" I asked, putting more distance between Dimitri and I.

"Shift's over," he said, his eyes not leaving Dimitri's. Dimitri grinned triumphantly and looked over at me.

"Perfect," Dimitri said. "Now we can talk."

Andrews looked between us and turned and walked away.

"Dimitri, I've been up for hours. I'm tired and really don't have the energy for this right now," I said, walking past him.

"I brought doughnuts," he called out from behind me.

"I don't care."

"You're lying," he said, following me back into the house. "You do care."

"Can we do this later?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen. "Just take your doughnuts and leave."

Grabbing a bottle of water, I left him in the kitchen and walked downstairs where Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Sydney were all asleep. I propped myself against the wall at the foot of the stairs, and soon felt my eyes drooping.

I jerked awake at the creak on the stairs. Looking up, I saw Andrews standing there, a slight smirk on his face.

"I knew you'd fall asleep," he said, offering his hand to help me up. I ignored it, pulling myself up.

"The floor is surprisingly comfortable," I said, walking upstairs where sun was shining through the windows. Sydney sat at the table, coffee cup in hand.

"Here," she said, handing me a box. "This was on the table with your name on it."

Looking down, I recognized Dimitri's hand writing. I opened the box cautiously. Inside were about ten wrapped presents, the one top reading DAY 1.

Pulling out my phone, I texted him.

_What's with the box?_

**Read the note, Roza.**

Finding the note taped to the inside lid, I quickly read it.

_Roza, each morning open a new present. They go in order from one to ten. Don't cheat. Love you, Dimitri._

Setting the note down, I picked up my phone again.

_What's the reason behind the box?_

**I will do whatever to prove to you that I love you and only you. The box = the proof of my love**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Thanks to Dimka's chick, Do'B, Twilight407501, and twilightsmomma for reviewing last chapter. **

**In response to Twilight407501- basically, after his talk with Yeva, he pretty much demanded a car from the Academy and ditched. He got to the house via that car, and he got the address by forcing it out of Celeste, who knew because she was the one that originally told Lissa about the house.**

**Enjoy this chapter –skd*****

**Unknown POV**

A very disgruntled Natasha Ozera paced in front of the wooden desk.

"What seems to be the problem?" I demanded. "Are you not adequate for this task?"

She faltered in her pace and faced with wide eyes. "Of course I'm adequate, ma'am."

"Then what seems to be the problem, Natasha?" I ask, as she resumes her pacing.

"The girl," Natasha was seething. "Rosemarie Hathaway is the problem. I want her gone."

"That is not possible, Natasha. You knew that when you first agreed to my proposition," I told her, leaning back in the chair.

"Things are not going the way they should!" Natasha's pacing increased as she continued ranting. "He was never supposed to be with her skank ass in the first place and he should be there now. She dumped him and he is still following her like some lovesick puppy!"

"While I am not Rosemarie's biggest fan," I said, leaning forward, "it would do you well to watch how you speak of her in my presence."

"Yes, ma'am. It's just annoying that she pretty much has given up any chance of getting back with him and has told him repeatedly that they weren't getting back together, yet he still followed her to where ever she went," Natasha complained.

"What did you expect to happen? That she would tell him to leave her alone and he would?" I laughed. "Think, Natasha. He loves her. He's not going to give up that easily."

Reaching into my drawer, I pulled out a notepad and scribbled out an address. "This is where they're saying," I handed it to her. "Do not let Rosemarie or Vasilisa see you. Hell, don't let anyone see you, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am, I do," she stammered, taking the piece of paper. She turned to exit my office.

"Oh, and Natasha?" I called after her. Natasha turned to look back at me.

"Ma'am?"

"If you fuck this up," I let the threat hang and she scurried out of the room.

**Dimitri POV**

**I will do whatever to prove to you that I love you and only you. The box = the proof of my love.**

I sat and waited for her response, sighing when there still was none fifteen minutes later. Sliding on my duster, I walked out of the hotel room and to the rental car. Leaning against the car was Tasha. She pushed herself off the car as I came closer.

"Hi, Dimka," she said, walking over.

"Tasha, leave me alone," I told her, pushing past. "I don't want to see you or talk to you or even talk about you."

"Dimka, what's wrong?" she asked me, following me.

"You. You're the problem," I told her, getting in my car. "You fucked up my relationship with Rose, and part of me thinks you did it on purpose. So I am cutting all ties without. Our friendship is over."

Leaving her standing in the parking lot, I pulled out and headed towards Rose's house. Glancing in my review mirror, I saw her talking angrily into the phone. Shifting my gaze away, I focused on the road and how else I could get Rose back.

**Rose POV**

Picking up the tiny box labeled _Day One_, I held it up for Sydney to see. She raised her eyebrows and took another sip of her coffee.

"Syd, I thought you were cutting back on coffee?" Adrian asked, coming out of the basement. Walking over, he gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek and stole her coffee. She laughed and tried to get the cup back.

"Rose, what's this?" he asked, taking a sip and holding the cup out of Sydney's reach. She swatted at his arm and he lowered it slightly.

"A 'proof of his love", according to Dimitri," I said, passing him the box. His eyes scanned the note.

"So what was in the first box?" he questioned, passing the box back.

"She hasn't opened it yet," Sydney said. "Adrian Ivashkov! Give me back my damn coffee!"

He mock gasped. "Sage swears? The world must be ending."

In his distraction, Sydney was able to reach up and grab back her coffee cup. Sticking her tongue out at Adrian, she took a sip from the cup.

"Open it, Rose," Adrian said, snatching a doughnut out of the box.

Taking a deep breath, I unwrapped the small box, revealing an even tinier velvet container. Flipping the lid, the glint off the ring caught my eye. The slip of paper tied to it caught my eye next. I picked it up, and scanned the words.

_Roza, you'll always be a Belikova to me. This ring will forever belong on your finger and will forever be yours. I love you. _

I smiled slightly. Adrian came over and leaned over my shoulder, reading the note. And grabbing another doughnut. Putting the ring box back on the table, I snatched the doughnut away from Adrian and grabbed the other boxes, walking out of the kitchen.

I could hear Adrian laughing from the living room. Plopping onto the couch, I reached for the T.V remote. I could faintly hear Lissa and Christian talking in the dining room. Soon after, Lissa plopped beside me.

"Let's buy paint today," she said, turning to me. I attempted to arch an eyebrow at her and by her immediate and unending laughter, I gave up.

"Andrews!" I called, leaving Lissa laughing inside the living room.

"Hathaway," he answered.

I pulled him into the dining room and explained my plan. "Lissa wants to do painting today, meaning that we have to go find paint. Seeing as it's daylight and will be for a while, I don't think we will need all seven guardians. I was thinking maybe five, six at most."

"Which five?" he responded.

"Me, you, Johnson, Powell, and Spencer," I said. "Let them know, and tell Jones and Michaels that they will be staying here to keep an eye on the house and that they are under no circumstances to let anybody into this house. Not a single soul."

I left Andrews in the dining room and went to find Lissa. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, I stumbled and started to fall, until someone reached out and caught me.

"Déjà vu, Roza," Dimitri whispered in my ear, pulling me up. I yanked out of his grasp, once again knowing that he could have kept my restrained as long as he liked. He smirked at me.

"How the fuck do you managing to do that?" I demanded, pushing past him. He followed me into the kitchen.

"Do what, Roza?" he enquired innocently. I turned and glared at him with my patent Rose-Hathaway-make-guys-shit-their-pants glare. It had no visible effect on him, but like always, he had his mask up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," I snapped, turning my back on him again.

"So, Roza. I see you're not wearing the ring. May I inquire why?" he asked, sitting up on the counter.

"No, you may not inquire why," I said, grabbing another water bottle. Searching through the bond, I saw that Lissa was upstairs. Moving towards the stairs, I passed Dimitri, and he reached out wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Let's talk. Since we couldn't last night since you were oh so tired," he said, his arm still wrapped around my waist. "I trust that you had a good night's sleep?"

"If you consider sleeping on the floor a good night," I muttered. He arched an eyebrow at me, and glared at him again. He just kept staring at me. "Are you going to talk or not? 'Cause I kind of have Moroi and duty to attend to."

"Patience, Roza," he murmured, sliding off the counter. He pressed his body against mine, trapping me between him and the unforgiving counter. "All good things come to tho-"

"No," I said, pushing against him. I knew what he was trying to do and I wasn't about to let it work. "Dimitri, let me go. Now."

"Not until we talk," he argued back, stepping back a small distance.

"Well then fucking talk and stop wasting my time," I retorted.

"Tsk. Tsk." Dimitri whispered. "You wouldn't want our child to have that kind of mouth, now would you?"

I glared at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

Looking down, Dimitri placed both hands on my hips. "Roza, the night you told me you were pregnant, I kind of freaked out."

I snorted, interrupting him. It was his turn to glare at me.

"The first thoughts running through my head were that this child couldn't possibly be mine. Dhampirs can't procreate with each other. It's impossible. And I lashed out. I shouldn't have left you and I shouldn't have gone and seen Tasha. She was my oldest friend and I used to talk to her a lot and tell her a lot," he said, his eyes meeting mine. "I needed a breather from everything that was happening and-"

"A breather named Tasha?" I countered, interrupting again.

"Rose, it wasn't like that-"

"Oh, really? What was it like then?" I said, walking out of his grasp and reach. Sarcasm laced my next words. "Please, I'm_ begging_ to know the details."

"That night, I made the worst mistake I could've made. I was drunk and I didn't mean to hurt you. I couldn't exactly control it. It just happened," he said, pleading with me. My eyes widened in disbelief. I opened my mouth to say something and no sound came out.

"Roza?" he asked me, softly, looking down. "Talk to me, Roza."

"Did…did you sleep with her?" I whispered, my heart pounding, threatening to break even more.

His head shot up, eyes wide, but he didn't say anything. My eyes widened even further and I felt tears fill them. He kept opening and closing his mouth like he wanted to say something but there was no sound.

Turning around before the tears could fall, I stormed out of the kitchen.

**Dimitri POV**

"Roza, wait. I-" I called after her.

"I don't want to hear it, Dimitri," she said, not even turning around. "I don't want any damn excuses. Hell, there are no excuses."

"But, Roza-"

"No." she said, ending the conversation. "Lissa! Get your ass down here! We're leaving."

Lissa, Christian, Adrian and Sydney ran down the stairs. Adrian was the first to notice Roza's red, puffy eyes.

"What the fuck did you do to her?" he demanded, stepping closer to me.

"Adrian, drop it," she whispered. Opening the front door, she held it for the Moroi. "Let's go."

Raking a hand through my hair as the car pulled away, I walked back into the kitchen. I slammed both hands on the counter. "Dammit! What the fuck have I done?"

*****Don't forget to review, favorite and follow! Tell me what you thought in the reviews. Thanks for reading! –skd*****


	3. Chapter 3

****Thank you to Twilight407501, peggy (Guest), Do'B, RoseLissaBelikova, twilightsmomma, Dimka's chick, and Harmony Collins (Geust) for reviewing last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry in advance for any typos and errors. **

**In response to Harmony Collins: happy ending still undecided, though I must say that I hate that bitch Tasha as well**

**–skd****

**Adrian POV**

"Rose-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she said, slipping on sunglasses and sliding into the middle row of the SUV. Andrews took the front seat, shooting Rose a look. She shrugged and leaned back into the seat. I took the seat next to her, while Sydney took the front passenger seat and Lissa, Christian and the other three guardians took the other car.

I simply wrapped my arms around her and let her lean into me. "If you need to talk, just talk."

She shifted her head towards Andrews slightly, and I understood. She didn't want to talk with him in hearing distance. I understood completely. He kept glancing at her in the rearview mirror, his brow furrowed. I glared at him and his gaze jumped back to the road.

It didn't take long to get to the only hardware store in this city. A tiny store called Local Loft. Once parked, Rose and Andrews got out first, giving the surrounding area a good look. Quickly conferring with the other guardians, they came up with a larger version of near and far guard. Since Rose and the other female guardian, Johnson, were the youngest, it was decided that they would be the near guards, while the other three men were do far guard.

Rose guarded Lissa and Christian, while Johnson guarded me and Sydney. Walking into the tiny store, we split up, Rose, Lissa and Christian heading towards the paint selections, while Sydney, Johnson, and me went off in search of supplies. I wasn't sure how the far guards were split. They were good at staying hidden, while keeping their eye on us.

We found the paint rollers first and I turned to Sydney. "Which ones, Syd?"

She grinned at me, examining the packages available. After a couple minutes of what I was sure was internal debating, she grabbed a couple packages of the three pack of rollers. Bending down on the next aisle, I picked up two rolls of the blue tape used to prevent paint from getting on the ceiling.

"Wrong one, Adrian," Sydney grinned, taking them from me and picking up a different set of tape.

Getting the rest of what we needed was simple- I let Sydney do it. By the time we got to the paint counter, Lissa and Christian had already picked out most of it. Rose was loading the ready cans into a cart, along with paint sticks. It seemed like Lissa had taken to Rose's idea for a new color for each room. Thirty different colors, three cans of each color. Which made for a very heavy and full cart.

Overall, we were in there for almost three hours, getting all of the cans and colors to perfection. Getting them all back to the house and into the house was the hardest part. It took all of us, all seven guardians, three Moroi, and one human, to carry them inside.

"Where are we starting?" Rose asked Lissa as we took the last cans in.

"The bedrooms," Lissa decided with no hesitation. "They have been cleared, right?"

Rose looked at Andrews and he nodded. "I think the only one not cleared are the ones in the basement."

Rose nodded and grinned at Lissa. "Ooh! We should start with your bedroom!"

Lissa ran through the paints, trying to find the right color. Holding up a can, she grinned triumphantly.

Rolling her eyes, Rose walked over to take the paint from Lissa, along with the other two cans of the same color.

"Rose," Lissa warned. "Don't stress yourself too much. You're still-"

Rose shot Lissa a glared and she shut up immediately.

Rose carried the cans to the bedroom she had chosen for herself: the one that was one down from the master bedroom. She was leaving the one next to the bedroom empty for Lissa's baby.

"Princess, is there anything we can do to help?" Powell stepped forwarded and asked.

"If you want to help paint, you may. But it's not an obligation," she added, hastily. Powell smiled at her and she gave him some paint and directed him to the correct rooms. Each guardian took a separate room with the paint and started to paint immediately.

"Lissa!" Rose called from the doorway, her hand on her hip impatiently.

Lissa walked over and we followed. "So, what happened earlier?"

Rose opened the bag that held the tarp to put on the wood floors and used the ladder to tape the ceiling and base. "You really want to know?"

We all nodded, and she shut the door. Walking over to the first can of red paint, she opened it and stirred it around, before grabbing a paint brush and dipping it into the car. "I changed my mind, Lissa. Sorry."

**Rose POV**

Taking a deep breath, I started the story.

"He told me that he made the greatest mistake that night. That he was drunk and didn't mean to hurt me and couldn't control it," I paused as Lissa gave me a horrified look. Swirling the paint brush in the paint some more, I lifted it out of the can and started to splatter it on the walls. "So I asked if he slept with her."

I splattered some more paint on the walls before leaving and grabbing a couple cans of the bathroom paint. "Good thing you bought extra."

I opened the other cans and repeated the process with the blue, green, purple, and yellow. The walls were almost completely covered with splattered paint before anyone spoke.

"What did he say?" it was Sydney who had asked the question.

"Nothing," I told her, the pain hitting me again. "He said nothing."

"Rose, that doesn't necessarily mean anything. He could've been shocked that you had assumed that," Lissa said softly.

"Whose side are you on, Liss?" I asked back, just as softly.

"Yours, of course. But I don't want you to do something stupid because you jumped to conclusions that you aren't even sure are true," she defended herself. I dropped the brush on the floor and sat down next to it. Lissa sat beside me and put her arms around me. "You love him and he loves you. Don't deny it, because you know he does. He made a mistake, Rose. Don't be so tough on him."

"He could've fucked her, Lissa. Then what am I supposed to do? Forgive and forget until it happens again? And then repeat?" I snapped, sarcastically.

"That's not what I'm saying, Rose. And you know it. It's not going to happen again. Hell, I don't think it happened in the first place. Dimitri is an honorable guy and he would have told you first thing if he had. He would know that he would have a better chance of getting you back if he told you right after than if he told you later or not at all. Hypothetically, of course, because he didn't cheat," Lissa said, pulling back slightly. I looked away. Her hand gripped my chin, forcing me to look at her. "I trust Dimitri and I trust him that when he said that he didn't cheat, that he didn't."

Getting up from the floor, I looked around at my paint splattered room. Lissa sighed and got up too.

"I'll call the paint store and get some white to cover this all up," Lissa said, pulling out her phone.

"No," I said, stopping her. "I like it."

Rolling her eyes, she acquiesced and put the phone away.

"Which room is going to be for your baby?" Christian questioned, cleaning up the paint.

"The one next door," I said, walking out to get the mint green we had picked out.

Not knowing if it was a boy or girl made it hard to choose a color, but Lissa finally found a green that would go good with either gender.

This time, I turned on music while laying the plastic cover and taping. I attached on the rolls to a roller and poured the paint into the pan. Dipping the roll into the paint, I got started, and I heard the others do the same. Somebody turned up the music and Lissa joined my side, starting to paint the section next to mine.

I grinned at her as "Face Down" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus comes on.

Using the paint brushes as microphone, we started to sing along, as the others looked on amused.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_one look puts the rhythm in my hand._

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what's going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_

_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_

_I see what's going down._

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_

_say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_

_she said, "I finally had enough."_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_

_she said, "I finally had enough."_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_He's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_

_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt,_

_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_

_she said, "I finally had enough."_

I grinned again as the song ended and a new one started. Reaching over to stick her brush in the paint next to me, she 'slipped', painting a long streak of green down my arm.

"You bitch!" I laughed, running my roller over her back as she tried to run from me. It wasn't long before it progressed into a paint war, with us splattering paint at each other. Finally, after we were both drenched in paint, Adrian and Christian separated us.

"Okay, tomorrow, you two are not allowed in the same room," Christian said, as Lissa rubbed some of the paint off on him. I looked out the window, surprised to see the sun had already set and it was dark outside. Glancing around the room I saw that while Lissa and I were having our paint fight, they finished off the room.

Andrews knocked on the door, his expression going from confused, to shocked, to amused in less than five seconds. "Princess we got seven rooms done, bathrooms included."

"Damn, you guys work fast," I said, trying to see how much paint was in my hair.

"Yeah, well, we certainly weren't having paint fights," he teased.

"Whoa, who knew that you old guardians knows how to make jokes," I teased back. He raised his eyebrows.

"Us old guardians, eh?" he asked, amused again. He arched an eyebrow. "I'm twenty six."

I grinned at him. "Yep. Old guardian."

"The others are in the dining room. They want to discuss shifts," Andrews said, before turning and walking away. My brow furrowed at the saddened turn in conversation. Shaking off, I followed him to the dining room.

"I think that because of the wards, it will be safe to have one or two, at most, guarding outside. The Moroi in the basement still, due to the paint fumes, rather than the threat of attacking Strigoi. Our shifts will be shorter, two hours each, instead of six," Andrews said. "Hathaway, what's your opinion?"

"I see no problem with that. But I want a thorough check of the ward border. Search for any silver stakes in the ground. If you see one, get your back here immediately, because it means that there could very well be Strigoi in the house," I said, looking at each of them in turn. "Powell- you have first, Johnson- second, Jones- third, Michaels- fourth, Andrews- fifth, I will take sixth, Spencer- you have seventh."

I dismissed them and went into the bathroom in one of the unpainted room to shower and get all of this paint off me.

**Dimitri POV**

"Please let me see her," I begged Lissa. She stood at the door, two guardians flanking her. "Please, Lissa."

Sighing, she said, "I'm going to seriously regret this, but come in."

I thanked her profoundly. "Where is she?"

"In the shower. We may have gotten into a paint fight earlier," she said, sheepishly. Judging by the green paint still in Lissa's hair, I was guessing that she was ruthless in this fight as she would've been against a Strigoi.

"You still have paint in your hair, Lissa," I told her as she shut the door behind me. Groaning, she walked off to one of the bedrooms. I went in search of which shower Roza was using. As I passed one of the bedrooms, I heard something. Pausing, I opened the door to the bedroom.

"Lissa! Bring me a towel!" I heard Rose call from the closed bathroom. Finding towels in the cabinet in the kitchen bathroom, I brought one back to Rose, opening the door silently and handing the towel over the top of the shower.

"Thanks, Liss," she called, and started to pull back the curtain.

I spoke. "So I hear you are as ruthless in paint fights as you would be fighting a Strigoi."

"What the fuck, Dimitri?" she screeched, yanking the curtain back into place. "Get out!"

"Not until you let me explain," I said calmly, pulling the curtain back as she scrambled to get the towel to cover her body completely.

"Explain? What is there to explain, Dimitri?" she snarled. "How you took a _breather_ and cheated on me?"

Her emphasizes of the word _breather_ didn't escape me. Striding over to the tub, I picked her up and carried her back in the bedroom, depositing her on a lone chair in the room. She immediately tried to get up again.

"Sit, Roza," I demanded. She sat back down, her clutch at the towel never faltering. "I didn't cheat on you. I didn't sleep with Tasha that night."

She snorted and I glared at her. "Roza, put away your damn bullheadedness and just fucking listen for once. Listen to my entire story before you interrupt or make judgments. All I want is a chance to explain," I said. She opened her mouth to retort, and I added, "And I'm going to tell you the whole story if you will just shut up for more than a couple minutes."

I glared at her, challenging her to interrupt. Somehow, she managed to bit her tongue and stay silent.

"Now, the beginning," I said, launching into my story. Some parts she was definitely not going to like, but I was going to have to tell her anyways. I couldn't keep secrets from her. Not anymore, no matter what damage they might do.

****Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews –skd****


	4. Chapter 4

****Thanks to RozaBelikova17, Dimka's chick, Twilight407501, RoseLissaBelikova, Do'B, twilightsmomma for reviewing last chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and once again, sorry in advance for any typos and errors. –skd****

**Rose POV**

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at Dimitri, waiting for him to start.

"I met Tasha at a young age. She used to help my mom a lot with my siblings and me, and with random things. She went to America when she nineteen to care for her nephew, Christian. We kept in touch over the years, but I didn't see her again until just before the trip to Idaho," he said. "As you already know, we were fighting during that trip, and we couldn't be together anyways."

I looked up at him. The lavish resort, the dinners, meeting Adrian, seeing Dimitri and Tasha together, Mason, Spokane, the Strigoi. I shuddered as images started flashing through my head. It was all imprinted in my brain, images that won't go away. "I remember it," I said softly, looking down again. Oh, I remembered it alright.

Dimitri was fidgeting now, clasping and unclasping his hands. My eyes narrowed as I took in his nervous posture. He visibly took a deep breath. "Like I said, we weren't together, and I didn't think we ever would be. So I gave Tasha the chance that she wanted."

I looked up, not surprised. His comment had only confirmed what I had already suspected. I added: "And then you broke her heart for me and ever since, she's hated me."

It was his turn to glare at me. "What did I say about interrupting, Roza?" he questioned, his eyes dark. I exaggerated rolling my eyes at him. His glare, if possible, only intensified. He stiffened and continued. "That's only what you knew. There's more to the story, Rose. Don't interrupt again," he warned me again. I rolled my eyes again and slouched in the chair. "When we were together, I led her on more than I should have. I didn't lie when I said that I didn't sleep with _that night_, but I have slept with her."

This time my head jerked up in shock. I hadn't been able to sleep with Mason while Dimitri and I had been fighting. And he had been able to sleep with someone else. While I had already suspected that he had slept with her, it was still like a slap in the face. A hurtful slap in the face. A irrational part of my brain told me that I deserved it, but I pushed that part away.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked softly. It didn't make sense of why he wouldn't tell. We weren't together so it wouldn't have really mattered to me. But him keeping it from me made me think that it was more important to him than he was letting on.

"It wasn't important. It was just another mistake I had made, and didn't want you to think less of me because of something I did when we were apart," he answered just as softly. "Rose, that night meant nothing to me then and it still means nothing to me now. To continue my story."

**Lissa POV**

I listened intently for any sign that Rose was going to explode. Besides the shrieks of "What the fuck, Dimitri?" and "Get out!" there had been no other yelling. I hoped this was a good thing. Rose without Dimitri was not a Rose that I particularly liked.

When Dimitri was around, she lit up like the fourth of July. It wasn't just her aura, it was her entire being. I will do anything to get that Rose back, even though I know that the second Dimitri leaves, Rose will turn her entire fury on me. But I was prepared.

"Liss?" Christian waved his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" I questioned, sliding into the bed beside him.

"Everything will be okay, babe," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Rose will understand why you let him in and everything's going to be okay."

"I don't know," I said, biting my lip. "Rose was pissed this morning."

"But now Dimitri's explaining his side of the story, he will calm Rose down and everything will be fine. You're her best friend," he reminded me. "She loves you and she might be angry but she'll get over it in no time. She knows that you're only doing what you think will be best for her. She always does."

I bit my lip again. "I think she might hate me when she finds out what I did."

"What you did?" Christian repeated at the same time we heard the shriek of "Vasilisa Dragomir!" then, "Get your ass up here!"

"She's going to murder me," I said, only half joking as I walked upstairs to the room Rose was in.

**Dimitri POV**

"After the resort, we stayed in slight contact, but not as much as before. I had told her that I couldn't be with her because my heart already belonged to someone else, but she didn't figure out it was you until after the attack. And that's when she started to hate you. Contact between us completely stopped. She kept emailing me, but I never even opened the emails," I told her. She was still looking down, completely focused on the strands of her towel.

"And now we're back to the night you told me that you were pregnant. I accidently ran into her and we started talking. I don't know why she was at the Academy, but at that moment, I didn't really care. I don't even remember half the stuff we talked about. I told her about the baby and how it couldn't possibly be mine and she agreed with me. In my drunken state, all rational thought and control left my brain, and everything I knew about Tasha flew out the door. It was like nothing had ever happened between us. We were just two old friends drinking together," I paused, taking another deep breath, knowing that this part was going to be tough. "And then she kissed me."

Rose's head shot up again, her eyes glistening. Her lips were pressed in a tight line and my heart clenched. I was causing her this pain and I hated it. I stepped closer to her, my hands cupping her face.

"I pushed her away, Rose," I whispered. "I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her away and I left, the entire time while I was walking, writing out that message for you. I guess some rational part of me finally broke through the drunken haze and reminded me of how this was possible. And that I had left you crying on our bedroom floor. I had been a self-centered arse to you. And I knew that I had to make it up to you."

"What about the text message?" she asked, her eyes still hard.

"I don't know why she wrote that message. I don't know her motivation behind trying to break us up, besides wanting me," I told her in complete honesty. "Roza, you're my wife. I'm never leaving you. Not for anybody. There is no woman out there that could make me feel the way you make me feel or that I would rather be with."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" she asked me softly. She had made a fair point. She may trust me but by telling her all of this, I'd confessed that I had omitted information in the past. Information that hurt her now as she learned it.

"Let me continue to prove to you," I told her, kneeling in front of her.

She scoffed. "As if the box of miscellaneous presents aren't enough?"

"Seeing as you're not wearing your ring, I would say no. Let me take you on a proper date. We've never actually had one," I requested.

"Dimitri, I can't. You know that I can't. _They come first,_ remember?" she reminded me.

"Every guardian gets a night off a week. Tomorrow is yours," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" her eyes widened further as she understood where I got that information from.

"Vasilisa Dragomir!" she shrieked. "Get your ass up here!"

Lissa peeked around the corner, only her head visible. "What's wrong?"

"Don't play innocent. Did you tell him when my day off was?" Rose demanded.

"Yes, I did," Lissa replied, stepping around the corner, holding up a hand to stop Rose from speaking. "And before you get even more pissed at me, let me explain. Your night off is where you need to relax and take a break. Not even the best guardians can guard twenty four seven. Especially not pregnant ones. I knew that you weren't actually going to take a night off. So I told Dimitri when it was and left it up to him to keep you distracted."

"Shush!" Rose snapped. "The others don't know about the pregnancy and I want to keep it that way."

"They're going to find out, Rose. You can't exactly hide a baby bump for long," Lissa answered, walking out the door.

Sighing, Rose turned to me. Almost begrudgingly, she said, "Fine. I'll go out with you tomorrow."

_Distracted, huh? _I grinned at Rose and she narrowed her eyes at me. _Oh, this is going to be fun_.

****Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the reviews. –skd****


	5. Chapter 5

****Thanks to RoseLissaBelikova, twilightsmomma, Dimka's chick, Do'b, Twilight407501 and Harmony Collins for reviewing last chapter. Links for the date are on my profile. Enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance for typos and errors. –skd****

**Rose POV**

I was awake early, which was actually not all that early, and making plans with the other guardians when Lissa came up.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" she stormed over to us. "It is your day off and I am forbidding you to discuss plans with the other guardians. They're trained just like you. I think they can handle the safety of three Moroi for a day."

I rolled my eyes at here but walked away like she _asked_. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, not surprised to still find nothing. Grabbing a couple doughnuts off the table, I turned to Lissa, who had followed me.

"We need to go grocery shopping. We need food," I told her, taking a bite out of my doughnut. The chocolate melted in my mouth deliciously, the fluffy dough falling apart.

"First," Lissa said, holding out a small box that says DAY TWO on it. "You need to open this."

Glaring at her, I finished the rest of the doughnuts and was reaching for the box when a wave of nausea hit me. I ran for the bathroom and just barely made it before the doughnuts made a return trip.

After leaning over the toilet for what seemed like forever, I finally stopped dry-heaving, and was able to stand. I washed the throw up away and brushed my teeth.

"Those doughnuts are bad," I said, walking out of the bathroom. Adrian paused, a doughnut halfway to his mouth. "Don't eat them."

"If I didn't know better, I would think that you were lying to get all the doughnuts to yourself," Adrian said, taking a bite. "They aren't bad, little dhampir. You're having morning sickness."

"No more chocolate doughnuts?" I asked, my eyes surely wide.

"No more chocolate doughnuts," Adrian agreed, a mock frown on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and picked up the box once more from the table.

I opened it slowly, not exactly sure what I was going to find. Once again, the glint of metal caught my eye first. Opening it completely, I saw that they glint of metal was actually a necklace. To be exact, it was the rose necklace from the lust charm. I dropped the box back on the table, not even bothering with the note. Grabbing my phone from the counter, I dialed Dimitri's number. He answered on the first ring.

"What the hell, Dimitri? Why is that damn necklace in that box?" I demanded.

"That necklace is what started our relationship. If it hadn't been for the necklace, neither of us would've acted on our emotions," he answered me calmly, like he had known that I would call. "It's symbolic, Roza. Without, we would've never gotten together; never gotten married and you would've never ended up pregnant with my child."

"But-"

"Just wear it tonight. And your ring. I'll pick you up at four," he interrupted me and then he added, "I love you, Roza."

The line went dead. Throwing my phone on the couch, I checked the time before heading into Lissa's room.

"Lissa!" I called. "You got me into this, now you're going to help me."

"Does that mean that we're-"

"Going shopping? Yes. Now hurry before I change my mind," I interrupted her and started to walk out of the bedroom. Changing into a pair of shorts and a tank top, I slipped into my tennis shoes and picked up my sunglasses. Lissa was waiting at the door with Sydney, both wearing comfortable clothes, with their own sunglasses. Lissa was refusing to let me guard her when we go, so it was Andrews, Michaels (far guards) and Johnson (near guard) coming along, while the rest stay at home with Christian and Adrian.

The mall was about thirty minutes from our house and not exactly big. Even so, Lissa was excited. The entire ride, she was texting someone on her phone and refused to let me see who it was. Once at the mall, Lissa dragged me to first nice store she saw. Leafing through the dresses, she didn't find any that she liked. I was pretty much letting Lissa handle this, seeing as she did a great job with the little black dress for the dance at the Academy.

Remembering the necklace this morning, I grinned. I whispered in Lissa's ear what I wanted and she fished out her phone, taking it to the salesclerk. They had a brief conversation before she shook her head no and Lissa dragged me to the next store. This continued for quite some time, no stores having what we were looking for. Finally on our sixth store, we found what we were looking for. Kind of.

"This is the best I have, ma'am. It's not an exact match, but-"

"It's close enough and perfect," Lissa cut the salesclerk off and took the dress from her. Lissa handed it to me and I studied it. It was a pretty close replica to the little black dress from the dance, except this one seemed shorted and the neckline lower cut. The neckline was still a sweetheart neckline, but it seemed to show more. The sleeves were lace as was half of the back. Stepping into the dressing room, I slid it on. It fit perfectly. The cut was indeed more revealing, but it wasn't too bad. Same with the length of it. It was shorter than the last one but it made my legs look longer than they actually were. And the tightness of the dress did wonders for my curves making then appear more pronounced. It also made me glad that I wasn't showing yet.

I stepped out for Lissa and Sydney to see, surprised to see only Andrews there. His eyes traveled along my body and I stepped back.

"Where's Lissa and Sydney? And I thought Johnson was the near guard," I asked, taking another step back as he took a step towards me.

"They went to get other sizes, just in case. Johnson had a matter to take care of elsewhere. She will be back shortly," he told me, looking me over again. "Rose,-"

"Rose! That looks amazing!" Lissa squealed. "So much better than the last one!"

Andrews arched an eyebrow at me, which I ignored.

"Go change so we can find shoes," Sydney urged. I stepped back into the dressing room, shooting a puzzled look at Andrews. He was looking anywhere but me. Rolling my eyes, I shut the door and shrugged out of the dress. I handed it over the top as I dressed back in my shorts and tank. Slipping back into my shoes, I followed Lissa to the counter.

"That will be one hundred thirty nine dollars and thirty one cents, tax included," the lady behind the counter said.

"Lissa, I got it," I said, reaching for my money.

"No. I got you into this and I'm going to help you," she said, handing over her Black AmEx. The cashier rang her up and put the dress in the bag, handing it over to Lissa. I took it from her and let them drag me to the shoe store. Immediately walking in, Lissa fell in love with a pair of black/ nude lace heels. Finding my size, she forced me to try them on, despite the fact that I'd probably fall in them.

I slid them on and couldn't lie: they looked amazing on me. They were peep toe and would go pretty well with the dress. What surprised me the most was that I could actually walk in them. I only stumbled once while walking around the store.

"You have to get them!" Sydney told me as I put them back in the box. I grinned and nodded. Once again I followed Lissa to the counter with the box.

The cashier rang them up and said, "Four hundred eighty one dollars and fifty cents, tax included."

"This one's all you, Liss," I told her, stepping back. She smiled at me and handed over her Black AmEx. By time we got home, I had two hours before Dimitri was coming to pick me up.

The minute we got home, Lissa sent me to the shower. I took what was probably the fastest shower I have ever taken. And then I got to be Lissa and Sydney's play doll while they did hair and makeup.

Lissa left the makeup light, using only the basics: mascara, eye shadow, eyeliner and light foundation. It looked almost natural, making my almond colored eyes pop and look bigger.

For my hair, she blow dried it, and curled it and then did what Lissa called a rope braid at the top of my head, leaving most of it down and around my shoulders. After finishing my hair and applying a heady amount of hairspray, I was finally allowed to get dressed. I slid the dress over my head and slid into my shoes. Lissa fixed my hair around the dress and brought me a choice of jewelry.

"I only need to borrow earrings," I told her. "Dimitri wants me to wear the rose necklace and my ring."

Arching her eyebrow, she nodded and held out her earring supply. I chose a pair of drop earrings and put them on, as Lissa brought me the necklace and ring. Sliding them on, I was finally ready and Lissa allowed me to look in the mirror.

Adrian stuck his head around the corner, his eyes wide. "Damn, Rose. Belikov won't be able to keep his hands off you."

I rolled my eyes and glanced in the mirror again. The doorbell rang and I took a deep breath. I could hear Lissa talking to Dimitri downstairs and as graceful as I can manage, I walked out of the room and down the steps. When Dimitri caught sight of me, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

**Dimitri POV**

"Roza," I whispered. "You look… wow. Words can't describe how beautiful you are."

My eyes travelled over every inch of her body as she stepped in front of my. Lissa handed her a small black purse and she looked inside it, nodding with understanding. She gave Lissa a brief hug as I offered my arm to me. She took it and let me lead her to the car.

"Where are we going?" she asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"It's a surprise. Just sit back and enjoy the ride," I told her, one of my hands resting on the console between us. She turned and looked out the window. When I turned on the radio and old eighties music started playing, she stiffened slightly. I grinned, just waiting for her to say something. Yet, she never did.

Night was falling as we reached the restaurant, an upscale place on the edge of Lake Erie. Escorting her in, we got to our table right away.

"Roza, thank you for agreeing to this dinner tonight," I said, taking my hands. I rubbed my thumb over the wedding ring. "And thank you for wearing the ring and necklace."

Her fingers drifted up to the necklace. "Besides the fact that's its symbolic, why the necklace?"

"That's what started our relationship and if it was going to end," I said trailing off. I didn't exactly want to think about that.

"It would end the way it started," she finished. I nodded and smiled at her briefly. The waiter came over to get our orders for our appetizers. She declined and I shot me a look.

"What's wrong?" I asked, once the waiter left. "Roza, you need to eat."

"I'm not exactly sure what I can and can't eat," she said, taking a small sip of water. I took a sip of my wine and nodded. "I experienced my first morning sickness today," she confessed.

"Ah," I said, taking another sip. "What was it that you ate?"

"Chocolate doughnuts," she whined, a frown hitting her features. I smiled in spite of myself and she glared. "This isn't funny!"

I chuckled and frowned even more. "Roza, you have to admit that it is kind of funny. Guess Baby Belikov doesn't like chocolate doughnuts."

"Baby Belikov?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"That's what I call him in my head," I confessed, sipping more of my wine.

"Maybe it's a her," she retorted.

"No way," I said back.

"Call it mother's intuition or whatever," she said. "It's a girl."

"Or both?" I asked. She froze.

"You think it's two?" her eyes were wide. I shrugged.

"Maybe," I said, finishing off my wine. "It's possible."

Her hands rested on her stomach as she looked down at it with wonder. In that moment, I realized how great of a mother Rose would be.

"What are you craving?" I asked as the waiter brought the appetizer.

It took her a second to answer. She grinned up at me suddenly. "Ice cream. I'm craving ice cream."

"Anything for you, Roza," I said, signaling for the bill. I quickly paid, not even looking at the cost. I could feel the waiter glaring. "Roza, go wait outside, by the car. I'll be out in a second."

She nodded and walked outside, her hand on her purse. That's when I realized that it must contain a stake. The waiter brought back my credit card and I thanked him. Standing up, I walked outside, pausing to allow my eyes to adjust from the brightly lit restaurant to the barely lit parking lot. I located the car and start walking towards it when I was pulled against one of the other cars.

I could feel her body pressing against mine, her lips against my neck. They move up, capturing my lips. I moaned softly as her mouth opened against mine and she started to kiss me harder. My hands found her waist and started to go higher as I trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. She moaned as I claimed her lips again.

"What the fuck?"

I pulled back and looked over Rose's shoulder to see…Rose standing there. I look back at the girl in my arms and shoved Tasha away.

I took a step towards Rose and she stepped back, tears in her eyes. "Roza, please. She- I-" I paused, raking a hand through my hair.

"You were kissing her," Rose said softly, her voice sounding broken. I reached forward to grab her hand and she yanked away from me. "Don't touch me!"

"Roza, I didn't realize…I thought it was you," I pleaded with her. Her eyes narrowed.

"How did you not realize that it wasn't me?" she demanded, turning away from me. "Never mind. We're done. Leave me alone. I'm calling Lissa. Don't want to bother you and _her_ anymore."

She walked away and I stood there staring after her.

"Dimka," Tasha purred. "Ignore her, come with me."

I shoved her away again. "Stay the fuck away, Tasha. Leave Rose and me alone. I will never want you. It will always be Rose. I will always want Rose."

I stormed away getting into the car and locking the door. Rose was sitting on a bench by herself outside the door. I wasn't leaving until I was sure she was safe. My eyes never left her. It started to drizzle and then rain harder. I went to step out of the car to give her my jacket and her eyes skewered me. Hands raised, I sat back in the car, wipers going. She was soaked and shivering all too soon. We were the last ones in the parking lot, beside one other car, when Lissa finally got there. Lissa got out and Rose ran to her. Adrian stepped out of the car behind her and wrapped his jacket around her shivering form. He said something to her before kissing her forehead. His eyes searched the parking lot, coming to a rest at my car. He started walking my way, a guardian following him.

**Tasha POV**

I stared out the windshield, wipers going as the phone rang. Vasilisa had just gotten to the restaurant to pick up the whore and the Ivashkov boy was walking over to Dimka's car.

"Natasha. What report do you have for me?" her voice was crisp and clear through the phone.

"All progress between Dimka and Rosemarie has been destroyed. I will explain in further detail in our meeting later this week," I answer.

"And what of you and Guardian Belikov?"

"Still a work in progress. That will be my next step, ma'am," I replied, watching as the Ivashkov boy knock on Dimka's window. Lightning flashed, illuminating the scene better, thunder not far behind.

"Is he still at the restaurant?"

"Yes, ma'am. The Ivashkov boy-"

"Adrian. His name is Adrian," she interrupted me.

"Adrian is having an intense conversation with Dimka right now," I said. "On behalf of Rosemarie, I believe."

"That is good," she said, musing. "Oh, that is very good. This plan may just work, Natasha."

"It seems as if he has been sticking up for Rosemarie and coming to her defense quite often. The same happened the other day, after Dimka visited Vasilisa and Rosemarie's house," I told her, continuing to watch Adrian yell at Dimitri.

"And no one has seen you?" she asked, slightly worried.

"Apart from tonight, no one has seen me," I confirmed.

"Is Adrian still having this conversation with Belikov?" her voice was calm and collected once more.

"Vasilisa is pulling Adrian away now. They are getting into the car and leaving," I answered as they pulled out of the lot. "Dimka is leaving as well."

"You have done well tonight, Natasha," she said. "I will be meeting with you tomorrow. I expect more progress to report."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

"Good," the line went dead and I started the car, pulling away from the restaurant. Oh this was good night indeed.

****Hope this chapter was enjoyable, once again. Leave thoughts in the reviews. When I reach thirty reviews, I'll post another chapter. –skd****


	6. Chapter 6

****Big thanks to Twilight407501, twilightsmomma, RoseLissaBelikova, Harmony Collins (Guest), Dimka's chick, Guest, and Do'B for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy this chapter and once again, sorry for any typos and errors.****

**Adrian POV**

I sat in the backseat; my arm around Rose's shaking form. There was a guardian up front with Lissa and two in the car behind us. My thoughts kept straying back to my conversation with Dimitri.

"Adrian," Rose whispered as I leaned forward to turn more heat on her. "What did you say to him?"

I simply shook my head. "Later, Rose. I'll tell you everything later."

She yawned and blinked up at me, her huge eyes still filled with tears. My heart clenched. Rose looked so vulnerable and hurt, and it hurt me just looking at her. This wasn't the Rosemarie Hathaway I knew. Wasn't even close. I pulled her tighter against my body and wrapped her arms around my waist. She rested her head on my chest and I placed another light kiss on the top of her head.

She soon fell asleep against me as I pondered over my conversation with Dimitri once again.

"_What happened?" I demanded, as Dimitri rolled the window down. _

"_The night was going great. We weren't arguing. We were having a good time. Roza was craving ice cream, so I was going to find ice cream for her. I would do anything for her," his voice was slightly defensive. "While I paid, I sent her outside, not wanting any of the smells from the other foods to set off her nausea."_

_He paused and took a couple deep breaths. "It was exceptionally bright in the restaurant and not so bright out here. My senses were messed up. I-"_

"_Belikov. What. Happened?" I snapped. "What did you do to cause Rose to be so upset?"_

_His fingers gripped the steering wheel tightly, definitely leaving dents in it. "I didn't mean to hurt her. I didn't know."_

"_Didn't know what?" I was getting angrier by the second. _

"_Like I said my senses were messed up. Rose wore those heels and the height difference was off. I was pushed against the car, I thought it was Rose. _She _smelled like Rose, kissed like her. I didn't realize until too late," he said, his grip getting tighter with word._

"_Who? Who is this she?" I demanded, starting to pace. _

"_Tasha." His voice was a whisper, barely heard over the pounding rain. _

"_Tasha did this?" my eyes were narrowed. He looked at me, the pain in his eyes staggering, and nodded. For once his mask wasn't there. Every emotion he felt regarding Rose shone in his eyes and in his aura. The colors burst up in front of me. Anger, love, pain all mixed together. I nearly had to step back due to the ferocity of it. _

"_Adrian, you have to help me. Please. She listens to you," he pleaded. "You're one of her best friends. She loves you."_

"_I don't have to do jackshit for you," I snarled. "Here's what I know: Rose has been hurt three times in the past week and each time it's been because of you. Yes, you have just explained _this_ time, but for all I know, you're aura could be lying. Someone could be messing with and I would never know."_

"_I'm not lying. I know how to conceal emotions, not fake them," he whispered, staring at the car where Rose sits. Lissa started walking over to me and as soon as she caught sight of his aura, she stumbled. _

_I raked a hand through my hair and closed my eyes. I felt Lissa's hand wrap around my arm. _

"_Adrian, let's go," she whispered to me, shooting Dimitri an ugly look. I gave him a brief nod and walked away with Lissa. I slid in next to Rose and held her tight as she sobbed. _

Rose was still asleep when we arrived back at the house and I didn't want to wake her; I carried her into the house and into her bedroom. While we were gone, the beds had been put back into the rooms. Not wanting to soak the bed, I pulled my jacket off of her and the dress and heels soon followed. There was nothing to be done about her hair. I pulled the covers up over top of her and went to leave when I felt a hand encircle my wrist.

"Adrian," Rose murmured my name. "Stay with me?"

I looked back at shuddering form and couldn't say no. I slipped out of my shoes and crawled in next to her. A few minutes later, I heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep again. Sydney stuck her head in the door and I motioned her over.

"I'm sorry," I whispered softly. She smiled and kissed me.

"Don't be. Rose needs you more than I do right now," she said back, even softer.

"I'll try to leave later. I think I may of accidently waken her and that's why. If I can, I will," I said, leaning up for another kiss. She pressed her lips to mine again and I smiled against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered and walked back out, leaving the door cracked.

**Lissa POV**

Dimitri's aura was still bothering me as I sat out on the porch. It hadn't yet rained here but I could see the flashes of lightning in the distance. I heard footsteps on the patio tile and looked over to see Sydney approaching me, a cardigan wrapped around her.

"Hey," I said, smiling at her. "Did Adrian get Rose to bed alright?"

She nodded. "Yep. She asked him to stay with her. Once she's asleep for good, he's going to try to sneak out."

I nodded. "Knowing how Rose is, he'll probably never get out of there. Once she makes up her mind about something," I shook my head, grinning.

Sydney laughed and nodded in agreement. Then her expression turned somber. "What happened earlier?"

Dimitri's aura flashed in front of my eyes again. "Tasha happened. She seems hell-bent at pull their relationship apart by the seams. And I just don't understand why she would want to."

"Doesn't she love him?" Sydney questioned, musing aloud.

"Yes, she does. Which is exactly my point. If she loves him so much, then you think that she would want Dimitri to be happy, even if it means it's not with her," I reasoned. "I understand her being hurt but still."

"If I was in her position, and Adrian chose someone else, I would want him happy," Sydney told me, frowning. "Even if it meant that he was happy with someone else."

"The same for me if it was Christian," I replied. "But I sincerely hope that it never comes to that."

Sydney laughed in agreement. "I'll see you in the morning, Lissa."

Sydney walked back in her cardigan wrapped tighter around her and I was left alone with my thoughts again. A guardian walking the perimeter stopped when he saw me.

"Princess," he said. "You should go inside. It's getting late."

I nodded and walked inside, pushing all thoughts of the aura out of my head. I could worry about that with Adrian later. Falling onto our bed, Christian wrapped his arms around me, his face pressed into my neck.

"Relax, Liss," he murmured. "It's not good for the baby."

Slowly he started to massage my back and the tension left just like that.

**Rose POV**

I groaned and bolted upright as waves of nausea washed through my once more. I ran for the bathroom and dry heaved over the toilet. I heard someone come in behind me and hold my hair back. I leaned back, grabbing a wash cloth to wipe my mouth. I quickly brushed and gurgled with mouthwash, before turning to my helper. I stiffened. I moved to walk past him when he spoke.

"Roza," his voice was rough and scratchy. "I- we- need to talk about last night."

"I don't want to. I know all I need to know," I snapped, successfully pushing past him.

"Roza," he cried, his voice broken. "Please."

My heart clenched when I turned and truly looked at him. He wore the same thing that he wore last night, except now it was crumpled. He was unshaven, his eyes red and puffy.

"Fine," I whispered, tears building up in my eyes. I looked down and realized that I was only wearing my bra and underwear. "Let me change, and then we can talk about last night."

**Unknown POV**

Natasha Ozera entered my office and I looked up at her.

"So?" I said, staring at her.

"Vasilisa and the Alchemist girl were sitting on the porch talking about Adrian and Rosemarie last night and I overheard them say how Adrian spent the night with Rosemarie instead of the Alchemist," Natasha grinned triumphantly.

"And what of you and Belikov?" I inquired, writing something down.

"He never returned to his hotel last night," she responded, looking down. My head snapped up.

"You didn't follow him?" my voice was hard and cold.

"I didn't want to raise his suspensions," she said, softly. "I didn't want anyone to find out anything about your involvement or our plan."

"I realize that you were trying to protect our plan, but that was a prime opportunity," I implored.

"He told me to fuck off after Rosemarie saw us kissing," she replied, still looking down.

"Kissing?" I was taken back.

"I may of fooled Dimitri into think I was Rosemarie last night after their date and made sure that Rose would see us and made it look as it Dimitri was the one the initiated it," she said, looking up briefly.

"And?" my voice contained an excited edge that no years of training could've contained.

"They had a fight. She refused to let him touch her or come near her. Even when it started raining, she wouldn't let him bring her his jacket. She told them that they were done," Natasha answered.

"This is perfect. Their fight mixed with Adrian and Rose spending the night together. Things may just turn out perfectly, Natasha," I said with glee. "The next level will be excited to hear this. You are dismissed, Natasha."

She paused before walking out the door. "Next level?"

I laughed. "Of course. Did you really think that we were the only ones in this? It may surprise you, but I do have a higher up, and he will be pleased to hear this."

"Of course, ma'am. Thank you for your time," Natasha scurried out the room as I picked up the phone.

"I've been waiting for your call," his voice was cold.

"I have some new information from Natasha for you. Information that I'm sure will please you immensely, sir," I replied, keeping my tone respectful.

"Oh really? What might this information be?"

I grinned, knowing that he couldn't see it, and started to relay the recent progress.

****Thanks for reading, don't forget to review****


	7. Chapter 7

*****Thanks to my reviewers of last chapter: .DMD, XxxRosmitrixxX, twilightsmomma, Harmony Collins, Twilight407501, Do'B, and RozaBelikova17. Enjoy the chapter and review! -skd*****

**Adrian POV**

**Sunlight streaming in the window woke me up the next morning. I groaned and rolled to the side, away from the window. I bolted up when I realized that I was still in Rose's room. Making sure I didn't wake the still sleeping Rose, I exited the room, walking into the kitchen. **

**Sydney sat at the table, coffee mug in her hand once more. I sat next to her, bringing her chair closer with my feet. **

**"I'm sorry," I murmured as she took a sip of coffee. **

**"Nothing to be sorry for," she shrugged. "Rose needed you more. I understand."**

**"I love you, Sydney Katherine Sage," I said, leaning over and kissing her. She wound her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss. A banging on the front door separated us. She unwrapped herself from me as I straightened up. **

**I walked the short distance to the front door and swung it open. On the other side, an exhausted Dimitri stood on the other side. He looked as if he hadn't slept at all last night. There were dark bags under his red eyes, with stubble on his face. He raked his hand through his greasy hair.**

**"Can I see Rose?" he asked hoarsely. His aura flew up in front of me. It was bright, with blue covering almost all of it. There was pink as well, showing his love bright and all consuming. **

**"She's still sleeping," I said. "I-"**

**"Adrian," a voice called behind me. "Let him in."**

**Lissa walked out of her bedroom, Christian behind her. "I've seen his aura and I know you have too. He's not fucking around."**

**I arched my eyebrow at her, but let Dimitri in. He handed me a tub of ice cream and I turned my arched eyebrow on him. **

**He shrugged. "Rose wanted ice cream last night."**

**I put the ice cream in the freezer and turned back to Sydney, still sipping coffee at the table. "Syd, is it healthy to have caffeine during pregnancy?"**

**"Twelve ounces or less," Sydney defended, sticking her tongue out. "Plus, it's the only thing I can keep down right now."**

**I grinned at her and gave her another kiss. I turned in time to see Dimitri bolt from the room. **

**Rose POV**

**I pulled an old sweatshirt over my head and looked up at Dimitri. He looked down at me and smiled slightly. I looked down and noticed that the sweatshirt was one of Dimitri's. I sat back on the bed and Dimitri sat on the other end. **

**"Roza," I held up a hand. **

**"Don't. Please," I begged. "Don't make this harder than it is."**

**A pained look flashed across his face. He scooted closer to me and took my hands. I pulled away and stood up.**

**"Rose, I don't know what to say to make you understand that I want you and only you," Dimitri sighed behind me. **

**"You can start with explaining why Tasha was at the restaurant," I said, facing him. I kept my eyes downcast and I heard Dimitri sigh. **

**"I don't know how she was there. My guess is that she followed me to your house and then to the restaurant," he said. I looked up at him. "She confronted me at my hotel a couple days ago. It wouldn't have been too hard for her to follow me."**

**"How did she not notice that she was following you?" I demanded. "You're a fucking guardian, Dimitri!"**

**"I wasn't exactly paying attention to what was behind me. I was more focused on the fact that I was taking my pissed off and pregnant wife, and love of my life, on our first official date," Dimitri defended himself. **

**Sighing, I ran my hands through my hair. This was getting us nowhere. **

**"But why would she be following you?" I was puzzled over that. She couldn't be that obsessive that she would follow him across the country, right?**

**"This doesn't make sense," Dimitri groaned, raking a hand through his unwashed hair, and getting up off the bed. He started to pace in front of the bed. "I don't know what she would be getting out of this."**

**I stared at him with a "are you fucking serious?" expression. **

**"Don't give me that look, Roza," he said, rolling his eyes. "I don't want to be with but you. And I would never be with her after she broke us up!"**

**A thought hit me and I swung the door open and called for Andrews. He came running and froze when he saw me. Dimitri cleared his throat behind me and Andrews looked away. **

**"Who did perimeter surveillance last night?" I asked him softly. **

**"Johnson and Powell," he responded, looking down. **

**"Send them here please," I commanded and he scurried away. **

**"I don't like him," Dimitri growled as I pulled shorts on. I rolled my eyes at him and turned back around. **

**"You wanted to see us?" Johnson spoke from the door. **

**"Yes, I need your assistance in the perimeter checks," I responded, walking out the door. "It won't take long."**

**As I passed through the living room, I motioned for Adrian, Christian and Lissa to follow me. **

**"Were any of you out here talking last night?" I questioned, looking around. **

**"Syd and I were out here talking," Lissa spoke up, shrugging. **

**"Okay, I want you too to talk about whatever you were talking about last night in the same volume. Adrian and Christian, I want you to walk out and stop when you can no longer here Sydney," I said. I turned to the guardians. "I think that someone has been here lately but we miss it due to where our perimeters are."**

**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian and Christian waving their hands, signaling that they can't hear Sydney anymore. Rolling my eyes, I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed Adrian's number and held it up to my ear. **

**"Hey, little dhampir. We can't hear her anymore," Adrian answered. I rolled my eyes again and motioned for Sydney to keep talking. **

**"More closer until you can hear at. Stop at the last point of where you can hear her," I said, turning back to the guardians and ending the call. **

**"I want a perimeter search from the point of Adrian and Christian," they went off and I turned to Dimitri. "In order to have heard Sydney last night she would have to have been on this perimeter."**

**"You're brilliant, Roza," he said, taking my hand. I glanced down at our joined hands and squeezed. He let out a little breath, and looked at me, wide eyed. I smiled at him slightly and he smiled back, squeezing my hand.**

**An old quote came back to me: "Everyone makes mistakes in life, but that doesn't mean they have to pay for them the rest of their life. Sometimes good people make bad choices. It doesn't mean they are bad. It means they are human."**

**He bent slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of my head. He wrapped his free arm loosely around my waist, holding me to him, his hand resting on my slightly swollen stomach. I tilted my head up at him and he grinned down at me, his eyes shining. **

**"Hathaway! We found something!" Johnson called. **

*****Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! -skd*****


	8. Chapter 8

*****Thanks to .DMD, XxxRosmitrixxX, Harmony Collins, twilightsmomma, Guest, Dimka's chick, RozaBelikova17, Twilight407501 for reviewing :)**

**Harmony Collins: Yes, Sydney is pregnant, as is Rose and Lissa.**

**Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! -skd*****

**Dimitri POV **

**I grinned down at my Roza, and tightened my arms around her. God, I love her so much. The entire time seeing her sad and hurt, I had been hurting right along her. **

**"Hathaway," one of the guardians called. "We found something."**

**Roza tensed and I pressed a kiss on the top of her head. "Relax, Roza."**

**She relaxed in my arms as we walked over there. I could feel her take a deep breath before addressing the guardian.**

**"Johnson," she said, her face calm, her voice calm. Only I could see how she was trembling and upset behind that mask. I saw Lissa shoot her a look and corrected myself. Only Lissa and I. "What did you find?"**

**Johnson parted the bushes and there lying on the ground was a cell phone. **

**"Don't touch it," I commanded as Rose reached to pick it up. "There could still be prints on it."**

**She shot me a look and pulled something out of the pocket of her- my- sweatshirt. She picked the phone up with it and I saw that the thing was a cloth of some sort. And the phone looked awfully familiar. **

**"Rose!" The guardian that she called into the room earlier, Anthony or something like that, waved her over. She walked towards him and watched them talking. I frowned as I watched the way he was looking at her. Glaring, I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her to me. I kissed her, hard, and knotted my fingers in her long, dark hair. I heard her initial gasp of shock, and then she was caught up in the heat and kissing me back. For the first time in nearly a week in a half, I was feeling her lips on mine, her fingers in my hair. I groaned as she opened her lips under mine and her tongue snuck in.**

**She pulled back to breath properly and her eyes were dark with desire, her breathing heavy. I stroked her cheek softly with the back of my hand. I'm sure that my eyes are as dark as hers with the same reason, both of our breathing heavy. Later, I mouthed. Her eyes widened as a devious look came into her eyes. She grinned at me, biting her lower lip slightly. I stiffened and her eyes danced with joy. I swear it now: Rosemarie Hathaway would be the death of me. **

**Tasha POV**

**I dug through my purse looking for my phone. I hadn't seen it since last night, I realized. And I hadn't had it during my meeting. Shit. They would kill me. **

**I thought back to the last place I had seen it. Her house. The whore Rosemarie Hathaway. Groaning, I stormed out the door, heading to my car. It was going to be hard to get it. Especially with the broad daylight. But I could do it. Of course I could. After all, they had come to me. I didn't search them out. And I could do anything I damn well pleased. I may be a looked down upon royal, but I was still a royal.**

**Getting to the house didn't take long at all. Taking my normal route to the house, I was almost to where I was last night when I heard the voices. Ducking for coverage behind the trees, I prayed that whoever it was wouldn't see me.**

**"I guess now would be considered "later"," a voice said. I easily recognized the girl's voice. Rosemarie Hathaway.**

**I heard a laugh, and stiffened. I easily recognized that voice too. I prayed that it wasn't who I thought it was.**

**"Anytime is later with you," the Russian accent was more pronounced. He was talking to her in a tone that he had never used to talk to me. "Roza, you are just so… so…."**

**He groaned in frustration, the words not coming to him. "I cannot even attempt to describe how I feel about you. After everything that happened," he made a sound that sounded like a choke, "and everything we said. God, Roza, I love you so much, and for a moment there I thought I had lost you for good, and I couldn't cope. Roza, I can't live without you."**

**"Oh, Comrade," Rose said, laughing through the tears that were evident in her voice. "No matter how mad I get at you, I will always love you. I can't live without you either."**

**Stifling my sob, I ran through the forest, still being careful not to make a sound.**

**Rose POV**

**"There were what in the house?" I stammered out to Andrews. **

**"Tiny surveillance cameras and microphone. Bugs basically," he responded calmly. I turned slightly and nearly screamed. I felt like punching the fucking wall, I was that pissed. For weeks now that bitch had been spying on us and none of us even knew it. I raked my hands through my hair and groaned.**

**A pair of arms wrapped around me and suddenly, Dimitri's lips were against mine. I let out a gasp in shock before I kissed his back. His fingers were tangling in my hair, and I opened my mouth as he ran a probing tongue over my bottom lip. He groaned against my lips as I tangled my fingers in his hair. It felt amazing to kiss him again. It was like nothing had ever happened between us. **

**I pulled back to catch my breath and slow my heart. It was beating out of control, my pulse racing. He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, his eyes dark with desire. My breath caught in my throat, as I stared up at him. Later, he mouthed and I grinned wickedly. I bit down on my lip, and he stiffened, his eyes darkening. He shook his head and walked away. I couldn't stop myself from staring at his ass as he walked.**

**"Hello? Earth to Rose?" Andrews waved his arm in front of me. I shook my head to rid my thoughts of all the naughty fantasies. **

**"Sorry. Continue what you were saying, Ryan," I said, turning back to him. He stared at me, mouth open.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around. The other guardians were still searching the rest of the property. **

**He shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all. That's it. I'll update you as I find out more information. **

**He turned away and after shooting him a weird look, I walked away, following Dimitri. **

**He turned back and saw me following and shot me a grin. His eyes were still dark with desire as he scanned his eyes over my body. He walked up to one of the guardians, and told him something before motioning to me. I followed him into the woods, where he pinned me against a tree. His lips were on mine, immediately. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. His fingers ran through my hair as I tightened my arms around my neck. **

**"I guess now would be considered "later"," I said, as I pulled away from Dimitri. He set me back on my feet and laughed.**

**"Anytime is later with you," his Russian accent was more pronounced. "Roza, you are just so… so…."**

**He groaned in frustration, the words not coming to him. "I cannot even attempt to describe how I feel about you. After everything that happened," he choked slightly, "and everything we said. God, Roza, I love you so much, and for a moment there I thought I had lost you for good, and I couldn't cope. Roza, I can't live without you."**

**"Oh, Comrade," I said, laughing through the tears that were falling from my eyes. "No matter how mad I get at you, I will always love you. I can't live without you either."**

**He bent down and kissed away all the tears and I locked my arms around his neck again. He pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes, though still dark with desire, were filled with love. I closed my eyes as he peppered my face with little kisses. **

**"You. Are. So. Beautiful," he whispered between kisses. He rested his hands on the curves of my waist, holding me to him tightly. "So beautiful that it hurts."**

**I smiled at him as he repeated the same thing he said to me during the lust charm. "I love you."**

**He pressed me against the tree again, his lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss. I kissed him back with all I had in me, my hands traveling along his back to the hem of his shirt. I yanked the shirt over his head, breaking our kiss. He quickly reciprocated, pulling my own shirt over my head. He dropped to his knees in front of me, leaving me sagging against the tree, heart racing. He placed both hands on either side of my belly button. He pressed a kiss against my stomach and I ran my hands through his hair. Boundless love shone in his eyes as he gazed at my slightly protruding stomach. **

**He trailed his tongue along the waistline of my pants and I gasped at the sensations flowing through my body. I squirmed as he unbuttoned my pants. **

**"Rose! Where are you?" the voice was in the distance, quickly getting closer. **

**"Oh, fuck," I swear. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to XxxRosmitrixxX, Twilight407501, Dimka's chick, twilightsmomma, Harmony Collins, Guest, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, Guest for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy this chapter and sorry in advance for the typos and errors. I was going through the mountains while writing this. **

**Lissa POV**

I take the cloth wrapped phone from Rose as she passed me to go talk to Andrews. I examined the phone carefully, making sure not to get any prints on it.

"Liss, let me see it," Christian requested, walking over. I handed it over to him, and watched as he looked at it from every angle. It was an iPhone, password protected. There was no case on it, nothing protecting it. Christian frowned. "Hmm. Who would be spying on us?"

I shared his frown. I couldn't think of anyone who would be spying on us. The phone lit up in Christian's hand. I leaned over his shoulder to read the message that popped up. There was no contact name, and the number was blocked.

_Five _

That was all the message said. What could five possibly mean?

"Five as in the number or time?" Christian mused aloud. One of the guardians came over and took the phone from Christian. He examined it closely. A few minutes later, he swore and handed the phone back.

"There are no fingerprints to be collected, Princess. Whoever owns this phone was careful not to leave any behind," he said, nodding his head slightly in respect before walking away. Christian lit up the screen again and slid the unlock bar over. A four digit password popped up. Christian thought for a second before typing something in. 1111. When that didn't work, he tried the same technique with the other eight numbers, then tried 1234 and 5678. Neither worked. He tried 6789, groaning when the phone locked out password attempts for thirty seconds.

Another message bubble popped up.

_Natasha, when I text you, I expect a response immediately._

We weren't able to see anything of that message pass that.

"Natasha, as in Aunt Tasha?" Christian whispered, sliding the unlock bar and typing something in quickly. I didn't see which numbers he typed, but it unlocked the phone.

We shared a look and he clicked on the messages tab. There were only two contacts there: the blocked number and Dimka 3. We shared another look.

"How did you get in?" I questioned as he tapped the screen.

"I just used the same password that she uses on her other phone," he shrugged. I arched an eyebrow at him. I half expected him to break down. His aunt was _spying _on us. "I'm staying strong for you, baby."

I rolled my eyes at him as he scrolled through the messages.

The very first message was from the unknown person.

_I have a proposition for you that I think you might just like, Natasha Ozera._

Tasha responded: _Who is this?_

And then:_ This isn't Natasha Ozera._

I turned and faced Christian. "Maybe we're wrong and this isn't Tasha's phone. And the password was just by chance?"

"But what about the Dimka heart thing?" he questioned, going back and reading the messages there.

As we read through the messages, things started to make sense. The information in these messages between both tabs was astonishing. The stuff they said and outlined, I shuddered.

Christian and I shared yet another look. We were thinking the same thing. _We had to get to Rose. Now, before it was too late._

**Dimitri POV**

"You. Are. So. Beautiful," I whispered between kisses. I rest my hands on the curves if her waist. I pulled her tightly to me. "So beautiful that it hurts."

She smiled brightly at me. "I love you."

I pressed her up against the tree again, my lips pressing against hers in a desperate kiss. She kissed me back fiercely, her hands travelling down my back. She tugged the shirt over my head, breaking our kiss. I quickly yanked hers off, dropping to my knees in front of her. I placed my hands on her belly as she sagged against the tree, her breath ragged. I pressed kisses over her stomach as she dragged her fingers through my messed up hair.

I trailed my tongue along the waistline of her pants as she gasped. I unbuttoned her pants, looping my fingers in the belt loops. She started squirming as I started to pull them down.

"Rose! Where are you?" the voice was in the distance, quickly getting closer.

"Oh, fuck," she swore. Groaning, she buttoned her pants and picked up the sweatshirt. I frowned as she pulled the shirt over her, covering up her luscious body. She laughed when she saw my frown.

"Don't frown, Comrade," she said, bending down in front of me. She lowered herself onto my lap, rotating her hips slightly. She rested her arms on my shoulders; hands clasped behind my head, and repeated the action. I pulled her body closer to me and I buried my face in her neck to muffle my groan. I brushed her hair away slightly, pressing open mouthed kisses against her neck.

"Dimitri," she moaned softly, arching her back.

"Rosemarie Hatha- Belikova! Where are you?" Lissa's voice called again, soon followed by Christian's voice, "Rosie! It's important!"

She growled and climbed off my lap.

"What the fuck is so important?" Rose screamed. A few seconds later, Christian and Lissa came through the forest and stopped in front of us.

"Thank God you're safe!" Lissa screamed, throwing herself at Roza. She was nearly sobbing. "Oh, Rose. I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you."

"I was trying to spend some free time with my husband," Roza snapped, irritated. "So what the fuck is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"We got into the phone," Lissa hiccups. "The stuff we found..."

She trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you find?" I spoke up, looking between Lissa and Rose.

**Tasha POV**

I burst into the office, not even bothering to knock. There was a man sitting at the desk in front of _her. _

"Natasha," she scolded. The man turned and I bowed my head respectfully.

"Lord-"

"Women, hush," he snapped, turning back around.

"What is so important that you to interrupt our meeting and couldn't wait," she paused, looking at her watch, "five hours until our meeting at five."

I kept my confusion off my face. Last thing she needed to know was that I had lost my phone. "I'm done. I quit. I want out."

She laughed and the man joined in.

"Dear," the man said. "The only way out is through death."

This time I couldn't keep my emotions off my face. Horror and shock ran through me. "That wasn't part of the deal!"

The man stood, towering over me. "You will not raise your voice against me, Natasha Ozera. I am not a very patient man and I will not deal with incompetence. The deal has changed. You quitting was also never part of the deal."

"It's no use. They won't give up on each other. I thought that I completely destroyed them last night and today I saw them practically having sex in the woods," I said as he took his seat again.

"Natasha, stop being so naïve. It doesn't matter that much if they are together or not," she explained. "Not in the grand scheme of things, at least."

"But-"

"No buts. The original plan has changed and a new one has begun," he interrupted. "Don't worry, you'll still get your precious Dimka. It's Rosemarie that I really want anyway."

"What are you going to do to her?" I asked. They both arched an eyebrow and it dawned on me. "No!"

I screamed out and lunged forward, trying to reach her. He struck me down almost immediately, and I was on my knees before him.

"You dare strike out against us?" he roared. "_We_ control _you_! _You_ serve _us_!"

I didn't see the blow coming, but I certainly felt it. The darkness started closing in on me.

"I've summoned them. They will be here tomorrow and then, our plan will be complete. _They _will be gone, along with abominations they are carrying," her voice carried across the room. He laughed and the world went dark around me.

***Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Review, review, review. Any guesses for our mystery people or what Lissa and Christian found on the phone?***


	10. Chapter 10

*****Big thanks to my last chapter reviewers: XxxRosmitrixxX, RozaBelikova17, Twilight407501, twilightsmomma, Harmony Collins, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, and Dimka's chick. I really appreciate the support and keep reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.**

**WARNING! IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A ROMITRI LEMON. I HAVE MARKED WHERE THE LEMON STARTS AND ENDS, IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO READ IT, JUST SKIP OVER. **

–**skd*****

**Rose POV**

"What the fuck is so important?" I screamed. A few seconds later, Christian and Lissa came through the forest and stopped in front of us.

"Thank God you're safe!" Lissa screamed, throwing herself at me. My arms wrapped around her tightly. She was nearly sobbing. "Oh, Rose. I was so scared. I thought something had happened to you."

"I was trying to spend some free time with my husband," I snapped, irritated. I was confused by Lissa's sudden mood swing. "So what the fuck is so important that you had to interrupt us?"

"We got into the phone," Lissa hiccups. "The stuff we found..."

She trailed off, tears streaming down her face.

"What did you find?" Dimitri spoke up, and stood up.

"See for yourself," Christian said and tossed Dimitri the phone. His lightning fast reflexes allowed him to catch the phone easily.

"Password?" he asked, looking down at the phone.

"Zero-one-two-seven," Christian replied. Dimitri's brow wrinkled. I walked over to him and watched as he typed the password in.

"Who's phone is it?" I questioned Lissa. She and Christian shared a look.

"Tasha's," was the answer. Except that it wasn't Lissa or Christian who answered. Dimitri did.

"Holy shit," he said. His expression was one of complete shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked, softly, wrapping my arms around his waist. "What did you find?"

He handed me the phone wordlessly. I scrolled through the messages for an unknown contact.

I have a proposition for you that I think you might just like, Natasha Ozera.

_Who is this?_

_This isn't Natasha Ozera._

**I know better than your Dimka, Natasha. You can't fool me. **

_I don't know what you're talking about._

**Sure, you do. How long do you think it'll last before he finds out that you're not his precious Roza?**

_Who are you and what do you want?_

__**All I want is your help. Like I mentioned: I have a proposition that I think you will greatly enjoy. All you have to do is say yes. **

_Who are you?_

The only reply was an address. Tapping the address, it took me to a map and showed that it was about forty five minutes from here.

I looked up from the phone. "What does this person mean by 'finds out you're not his precious Roza'?

"Look at the other messages, Rose," Lissa said, her eyes squeezed tight. "The ones under Dimka heart."

I tapped out of the unknown contact and went into the other messages.

_Hi, comrade_

_Comrade?_

_Hello?_

_Dimitri?_

**Who is this?**

_Really, Comrade? You don't know who this is? _

**Roza?**

_Duh. _

**Why are you using a different number?**

_My phone died. I'm borrowing someone's phone. _

I looked up at Dimitri. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Roza-"

"That _bitch_ made you believe she was me?" I was livid.

"I didn't think so at first. I meant to mention it to you and then I forgot and she continued texting me and she knew stuff that only we knew," Dimitri responded, softly. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm going to kill her! I've had enough of that fucking bitch spying on us and trying to steal _my_ husband," I snarled.

Dimitri looked vaguely amused, a slight smirk on his face. His smirk faded as I glared at him.

I continued to scroll through the messages.

**I have shift, Roza, I'll see you tonight. I love you. **

_I love you too, Comrade. _

I couldn't read anymore after that. My blood was boiling. I fucking hate that bitch. I handed the phone off to Dimitri and walked away.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza handed the phone over to be and walked away. I started to go after her when I felt Lissa's hand on my arm.

"Don't," she said. "She's upset. I'll go."

"Read the rest of the messages," Lissa called over her shoulder, running to catch up to Rose.

I switched to the unknown contact, having already known what the other messages contained.

**Do you have a plan, Natasha?**

_Of course I have a plan. I'm going to destroy that boyfriend stealing slutbag. _

**And how exactly do you plan to destroy Rosemarie?**

_You'll see. The plan will move ahead as planned and our task will be accomplished. _

**Good. Remember that no one is to see you, Natasha. **

_Of course, ma'am. _

I looked up at Christian. "What exactly is this plan?"

"We aren't exactly sure. It has something to do with breaking you and Rose up. We're guessing that the full extent of this plan was discussed at the meeting they had," he answered. "We don't know who this person is either. Tasha seems to fear this person, we know it's a woman because she says _ma'am_, and that this person is in a higher place than Tasha. But we don't know if it's just them or if it's more people and we don't know who is involved."

"Tasha wants to harm Rose," I said, '_destroy that boyfriend stealing slutbag_' flashing in my brain.

Christian nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. "Something has changed though. Whatever this plan is, it has changed. Look."

He took the phone from me and scrolled to a message from yesterday.

_Who is your higher up?_

**You will know eventually.**

_Why won't you tell me? How am I supposed to continue the plan without knowing all the details?_

**Things have changed, Natasha. At this moment, you do not have to know. **

"Things?" My eyes narrowed. "It's almost seems if Tasha is in the dark as much as we are."

"I think that she just might be," Christian agreed. "I'm going to call her other phone."

He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Tasha's number.

**Unknown POV**

Natasha was still passed out on the office floor.

"Remind me again why you are working with her?" he turned to me, arching an eyebrow.

"Before things changed, she helped the plan along. Now you have joined and the plan is changed, she is of no use to me," I answered, turning away.

"Good," he mused. A shrill sound cut through the silence that followed. I heard his slight gasp of surprise and bent down over Tasha. "Christian Ozera."

"Send it to voicemail. Neither of us could pass off as Natasha without raising suspicion," I said. "Take her to the jail cell. Leave her phone with me."

He complied, setting the phone on the desk. I picked it up as he walked out. It started ringing again, Christian Ozera popping up on the screen. I sent the phone call again to voicemail.

**Rose POV**

"Rose!" Lissa called after me. I paused and waited for her to catch up to me. She was nearly doubling over when she reached me. "Are you okay?"

"I could ask the same of you," I laughed, shrugging off her question.

"I'm… fine…" she gasped out. I shot her a worried look, my laughter fading.

"No, you aren't," I said. "Let's go get you some water."

We walked out of the woods and into the house. I grabbed her some ice and a bottle of water out of the fridge. Lissa collapsed on the couch. I handed her the water and she greedily took gulps of her water, downing the entire glass in seconds.

"Liss, I'm going to go take a shower real fast. I'll be right back," I told her, going towards my room. I stripped out of my clothes and started the shower. I quickly washed my body and hair, rinsing and shutting the water off. I stepped out, shutting the water off. I towel dried my body and hair quickly, and threw on a lace bra with matching underwear. I threw another one of Dimitri's sweatshirt over my head, and yanked on shorts under it. Running back into my bathroom, I brushed my teeth and yanked a brush through my wet hair. I walked out of the room and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, along with my tub of ice cream from the freezer and two spoons.

"That was probably the fastest shower you've ever taken," Lissa said as I sat on the couch besides her. I handed her a spoon and opened up the ice cream. Mint Chocolate Crunch. Yum.

I laughed again and took a sip of my own water. I dug my spoon into the semi-soft ice cream and took a bite. I moaned as the taste exploded off my tongue. "Have you had morning sickness yet?"

She turned her body so she was facing me and nodded, taking a bite of the ice cream. "God, this is delicious. I heard that the first four months are the worst in terms of being tired and having sickness."

She yawned, as if to emphasize her meaning. I copied her yawn. I took a couple more bite of ice cream, testing if I could keep it down.

"I know what you mean. Syd's only been able to keep down coffee in the morning and barely that. She uses her entire allotted twelve ounces of caffeine first thing in the morning," I responded. "It's going to be hell when we reach the third trimester."

Lissa laughed, picturing it in her head. "I feel bad for the guys. They're going to have to deal with us."

"I don't!" I said, eating more ice cream. "This stuff is fucking delicious."

"What's going on?" Sydney asked, walking in, caressing her flat stomach.

"We were picturing what it was going to be like when we're all in our third trimester," Lissa answered, offering a spoonful of ice cream to Sydney. Sydney joined in the laughter and held up her own spoon. She took a bite and moaned.

"This ice cream will be my breakfast," Sydney groaned. Lissa giggled and I shot her a look.

"Not if I eat it first," I said, laughing. A beeping interrupted us. Lissa looked down at her phone and grimaced.

"We've been summoned to Court," she said as Dimitri and Christian walked through the doors. The sky behind them was fading from dusk to dark.

My eyes met Dimitri's and a flash of heat bounced through my body at the desire lingering in his eyes.

"Early," Lissa continued. "I'm going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, night Liss," I said as she took Christian's hand. Their bedroom door shut and Sydney left, bidding us goodnight, leaving Dimitri and me alone.

"Good ice cream choice," I told him as he sat beside me. He took the spoon from my hand, and scooped some up. He held it up to my lips and I opened my mouth. He fed me the ice cream, grinning. A little bit fell onto my chin and he stuck the spoon in the tub. I reached up to wipe the ice cream away and he grabbed my wrist. Leaning forward, he sucked the ice cream off, and pressed his lips against mine. His hands caressed my thighs, going higher and higher. I pulled back, resting my forehead against him.

Getting off the couch, swaying my hips, I put the ice cream back in the freezer. I turned to face him, not surprised to see him right behind me. One look was all it took and we couldn't get to our room fast enough.

*****LEMON STARTS HERE*****

"I love you, Roza," Dimitri says as he leans down for a kiss. He yanks my sweatshirt over my head, and pulls my shorts off. He groans and closes his eyes when he sees the new bra and underwear.

"So sexy, Mrs. Belikova. You certainly know how to please your husband." He groans again, pressing kisses all over.

I giggle softly as he kisses my shoulder before playfully biting down as his hands grip my hips, crushing my lips against his.

"Fuck, Roza, your breasts are just perfect!" He groans as he fondles and caresses them with his fingers, lips and tongue.

"Oh God," I moan.

He leans down and grips my bra cup with his teeth, pulling it down to free my breast. He runs his nose around my nipple as it puckers with desire for him and his mouth. He repeats the process on my other breast before cupping them both with his massive hands, softly massaging and kneading them. He wraps one arm around my waist and starts to walk backwards until the bed hits the back of his legs. He kisses me passionately as I pull his shirt over his head. I press kisses along his jaw as my fingers caress his bare chest.

"Roza, you are so beautiful and sexy. I've been hard for you all day. I've wanted to bury myself inside you all fucking day! I'm throbbing for you baby, feel?" His arms snake around my waist, with his hands firmly attached to my behind as he thrusts his hips towards me.

"I want you, so much," he smirks before kissing me fiercely, his tongue running along the length of mine, they twist and turn in unison. I moan into his mouth. He pulls back and rests his forehead against my own while we gasp for breath.

"Now, we have to be quiet baby… I don't want anyone listening to my wife when I make her come hard!" He circles his hips, rubbing his hardened length against all the right spots.

"Mmm, Dimitri," I moan against his lips, then move my kisses along his jawline and down onto his neck. "I'm so wet for you, so very wet!" I admit truthfully "Feel?" I rest my forehead against his; we look deeply into each other's eyes as I take his hand and guide it to my soaking panties which causes him to hiss through his clenched teeth.

"Jesus, Roza," I leave his hand where it is and make a start on removing his pants. I unbutton his pants and then undo his fly. I kiss him soundly as I push both his pants and boxers down his legs in one swift movement which allows his rock solid length to spring free. I settle my eyes on it and lick my lips.

I slowly drop to my knees, taking a hold of the base in my hand and lay a kiss on the tip, capturing the bead of pre-come.

"Delicious!" Without further warning I envelop him into my mouth, sheathing my teeth and sucking him. His hands slide into my hair as he guides my movements, breathing heavily.

"Fuck!" I pull him out of my mouth, laying my tongue flat against the underside, fluttering it as I go, I swirl around the tip then pull him back into my warm mouth, sucking hard all the way to the back of my throat, balls deep.

"Holy shit, baby!" He groans as his thrusts get faster and harder.

"I'm so close, Roza, so fucking close!" I swirl my tongue around the tip sucking even harder than before, fondling his balls with my free hand. His thighs start to tense and I know he's really close, I move him right to the back of my throat and on the return trip back to the tip I bare my teeth. He thrusts back into my mouth as he releases his salty seed in thick streams down the back of my throat. He rubs out the rest of his orgasm until he shudders and shakes. I lightly lick him clean and release him with a grin.

He pulls me up into his waiting arms. He pulls down the duvet and sits down on the edge of the bed, pulling me onto his lap, face to face with my bent knees straddling his thighs.

"Did you enjoy that?" I asked, breathlessly, after I kiss him deeply, allowing him to taste himself on my tongue.

"Fuck, did I enjoy it?" He bites his lower lip and moans low in his chest "Mmm, it was fucking spectacular!" He threads his fingers into my hair, his thumbs caressing my cheeks as he kisses me with such passion he takes my breath away yet again.

"I love you so much!" He moves his arms around my waist whilst he kisses my neck, unhooking my bra and pulling the straps down my arms and tossing it to the side.

"I hope you're not too attached to these." He says as he pushes his thumbs through the fine lace of my panties, peeling the scraps of lace away.

My hands are fisting in his hair, pulling and tugging at it as he kisses me deeply, moving down my chin and along my jaw.

"Mmm, Dimitri!" I moan as he pulls my nipple into his warm mouth, swirling his tongue around the hardened peak before nibbling and pulling it with his teeth as his fingers work the other. Jolts of pleasure travel to my groin making me inpatient and needy.

"Dimitri… please?" I moan, he lets go of my nipple with a loud pop, kissing his way up my throat to my swollen lips.

"What is it baby? What do you want?" He whispers against my mouth, tugging at my lower lip with his teeth.

"You, always you," I whimper, feeling warmth radiate through my core.

"Then you'll have me," he says with a smirk, his hands reaching around to cup my behind, stroking it softly. I lift myself up off his lap while Dimitri positions himself at my entrance.

"Lower yourself onto me," he whispers, and I do so, slowly inch by inch until he's completely enveloped within me. He buries his face into my neck with a gasp.

"You feel so good Roza, so fucking amazing!" He moans against my skin, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses along my neck and shoulder. He holds onto my hips and together, we begin to move a lazy, gentle rhythm. He captures my lips with his own and kisses me soundly and deeply.

"Oh God…" I groan as I throw my head back, lifting and rocking my hips, grinding down on his length.

"Fuck, Roza. You feel so good!" He grunts, wrapping one arm around my lower back, his hand placed on the small of my back and with the other, he cups the back of my neck holding me as he leaves wet kisses across the column of my throat, moving to my shoulder. I push up and sink down over and over until our movements become frenzied and frantic. Gasps and groans of the best torture fill the otherwise silent room.

"Don't stop, please… right the-" He guides my mouth to his as he silences me with his lips and tongue. I feel our bodies slip and slide together, slick from sweat. I pull back from Dimitri's hungry kiss and move my lips along his sexy jawline and down onto his neck, I keep moving, kissing, licking and sucking his delicious skin. I feel his thumb press against my clitoris and I almost cry out but stop myself by biting down on his shoulder, earning me a tortured groan of pure pleasure.

"Fuck baby. Roza!" I rotate my hips in a slow circle as I grind down, and lift myself up as he cups my behind, squeezing and kneading my soft cheeks.

"Oh Roza… I'm so fucking close baby!" He grunts out, pulling back from my assault on his neck, he leans down and takes my nipple in his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around and around before softly nibbling on the pebbled nub.

"I love you Dimitri, you feel so good… don't stop, I'm almost there!" He thrusts up in counter to my movements, still working my nipple with his tongue, he kisses up the valley of my breasts, rising until his tongue licks across the seam of my lips and I open up and allow him inside. His movements become quicker, and harder, we're both frenzied for each other and almost to the point of falling over the edge when he reaches down and presses his thumb against my throbbing clitoris and rubs in quick circles.

"Come for me baby!" I feel my orgasm rush over my body, wave after torturous wave, crest after crest, my moans and whimpers completely absorbed by his mouth. He thrusts into me three more times before he stills and comes violently, shuddering beneath me.

"Fuck!" He whispers, his face set in a silent 'Ahh' as we ride out our release. My head falls forward to rest on his shoulder as his warm hands stroke my back.

*****LEMON ENDS HERE*****

"I love you so much baby, so fucking much it hurts."

"I love you too, Comrade. Only you can make me feel that, only you complete me in every way." I whisper as I cup his face in my hands, laying a small peck on his swollen lips.

I throw on one of Dimitri's t-shirts and get a new pair of underwear before slipping between the sheets. I turn onto my side and Dimitri pulls me back to his bare chest, nuzzling my neck with his leg in between mine and his hand resting on my tiny bump.

"Goodnight baby, I love you," Dimitri says in a soft murmur against my neck.

"I love you too Comrade, so much. Goodnight, baby." I snuggle down, pushing my body against his as I fall into a blissful sleep.

The morning came too soon. Lissa was waking me up nearly at the crack of dawn.

"Rose, wake up!" she snapped for the sixth time. "Go shower so we can leave!"

Groaning, I threw my pillow at her. "Go away!" I mumbled. I heard her sigh and leave, slamming the door. Rolling back over, I tried to fall asleep again.

The door opened again and I groaned. "Lissa, go away!"

I felt weight drop onto the bed and I turned onto my other side.

"Roza, shower time," Dimitri whispered softly, pressing a kiss against my forehead. When I didn't respond, he sighed. "Roza, we need to get dirty before we can get clean."

His lips were right next to my ear and my eye flew open. He got up and opened the bathroom door, starting the shower. I don't think I've ever gotten out of bed faster.

I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my arms around Dimitri's waist, pressing my cheek against his bare back. I could see him smirking in the mirror.

"Good morning, Roza," he murmured, turning around. He tilted my head up and bent down, pressing his lips against mine. I wound my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A jolt of nausea shot through me and I pulled away and ran for the toilet.

Dimitri followed me, holding back my hair. He handed me a washcloth after I finished puking and I wiped my mouth. I quickly brushed my teeth and turned back to him.

"That ice cream was not as good coming back up," I said, frowning. He laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"I guess Baby Belikov is awake too," he grinned down at me. Pulling the sweatshirt over my head, and pulling my underwear off, he picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Using my feet, I pushed his boxers off, leaving them on the floor as he stepped into the shower.

Needless to say, we didn't take a very quick shower. When we walked out, dressed and ready to go, the others were waiting for us. Sydney, coffee cup in one hand, tub of ice cream in the other, smiled when she saw me.

Christian handed me a plate of scrambled eggs and toast with mashed banana on it as he passed, carrying a plate of the same to both Lissa and Sydney. I stared at it suspiciously.

"Rosie, there's nothing wrong with it," Christian said exasperated. "I promise that I didn't poison it or spit in it."

Reaching around me, Dimitri took a bite of the eggs and nodded to me. "Delicious and totally not poisoned."

Carefully, I took a bite of the toast and sighed. It really was delicious. Sighing again, I turned to Christian. "Thank you for breakfast."

He grinned at me. "Was that hard for you to say?"

"Pregnant or not, I can still kick your ass," I said, realizing my mistake immediately. Andrews looked up and smiled at me.

"Rose, we all know that you're pregnant. We've known since the beginning. It was just a suspicion at first, but then we heard you throwing up in the morning. We definitely know you aren't bulimic, plus we've heard you talking about it," he said, looking back down. Shaking my head, I took another bite of my breakfast, fending off Dimitri's attempts to eat some. Leaning up, I fed him the last bite of the eggs. Swallowing it, he bent down and kissed me lightly, chastely.

The cars could each fit seven uncomfortably, six comfortably. Snatching the keys from Andrews's hands, I jumped in the front seat. Dimitri rolled his eyes at me and climbed into the seat beside me.

"Roza," he said, shaking his head. He held out his hand and I shook my head, a grin tugging at my lips.

Powell and Michaels climbed into the back seat of my car, while Lissa and Christian climbed into the middle. In the second car, Andrews had the driver's seat, Johnson beside him. Adrian and Sydney had the middle row, with Jones and Spencer in the backseat.

The drive to Court wasn't too bad; we made the ninety minute drive in seventy five minutes, earning me a couple of looks from Dimitri. Each time he gave me a look, I looked back at him and grinned, making him clench the armrest.

"Eyes on the road, Roza," he muttered through gritted teeth. I laughed and focused back on the road. We pulled up to the gate, twenty minutes before our summoning.

"Guardian Hathaway," the guardian at the gate greeted me. I could feel Dimitri looking at me, waiting for me to correct the last name.

"It's Belikova now," I said as he moved to check the cars out.

"My apologies," he responded, smiling slightly. "Go one through. The queen wishes to meet with you immediately."

I nodded, and pulled forward towards the parking area. Pulling into the space, I parked and shut the car off. I stepped out of the car and Dimitri met me at the door. He held his hand out and I slipped the keys into my pocket.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Roza."

Leaning up on my tippy toes, I gave him a peck and turned away. I could almost see his groan of frustration.

"And you wonder why I never let you drive," he mutter behind me. I turned, walking backwards.

"Don't be envious of my mad driving skills, comrade. Envy is a deadly sin, you know," I stuck my tongue out at him. I took off running, hearing his footsteps behind me. He caught up to me quickly, my barely two months pregnant body already betraying me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"How could I be running around and kicking everyone else's ass in trials last week and this week, I can barely run?" I complained. He spun me around.

"Adrenaline, Roza," he told me, holding up the keys he sneakily snagged from me. My mouth fell open as he held the keys just out of my reach.

"Comrade!" I snapping, jumping. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him.

"Finders keepers, Roza," he murmured, walking away.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza was furious with me. I could feel her glare burning into the back of my head.

We walked into the palace building and one of the guardians directed us into one of the court rooms. Rose took my hand, confusion replacing the anger on her face.

"Liss, do you know what's going on?" I questioned as we walked through the doors.

She shook her head, pulling out her phone. "Priscilla Voda texted me last night, saying that we had to be at Court today. She never said why."

We took our seat as quietly as possible. Tatiana was at the front, talking. I noticed Tasha near the front, practically unconscious.

"I hereby give Natasha Ozera the sentence of death for treason."

*****Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review –skd*****


	11. Chapter 11

*****Thanks to RozaBelikova17, XxxRosmitrixxX, Twilight407501, Dimka's chick, Harmony Collins, Do'B, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, and twilightsmomma for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy this chapter and review at the end –skd*****

**Rose POV**

"She's all yours." The chilling voice roused me from the blackout I had been in. A laugh –one I recognized quite well– chilled my blood. He was supposed to be dead. I killed him. I saw his heart stop.

Yet he stepped out of the shadows in front of me. I struggled futilely against the bonds that held me, the rope chafing against my skin.

"Hello, Rosemarie," he whispered, stepping close to me. His jade eyes flicked to my somewhat swollen stomach and then back up to my face. "This is going to be fun."

**Five hours earlier**

"I hereby give Natasha Ozera the sentence of death for treason."

Queen Tatiana's voice rang through the silent courtroom. Christian lunged to his feet. Lissa wrapped her hand around his wrist trying to get him back into his seat.

"Treason? Bullshit!" Christian called. Even from the back, I could see Tatiana's eyes turn cold as she glared. Her eyes moved across our group, a flash of elation crossed her face when her eyes locked with mine.

"Lord Ozera," she addressed him calmly, her anger barely hidden. "Natasha Ozera did indeed try to attack me and by doing that she has committed treason."

"Bullshit," Christian repeated. "Where are your witnesses?"

"The trial had already started, witnesses already presented when you arrived, Mr. Ozera," her voice oozed coldness. "My sentence stands."

She exited the courtroom and two guards led Tasha away. Christian let out a strangled cry and tried to get to her. Dimitri and Adrian each grabbed an arm to hold him back. They dragged him out of the courtroom, him fighting the entire way. Lissa was still in her seat, dazed.

"Come on, Liss," I said, grabbing her hand. She stood up shakily. Sydney followed, looping her arm through Lissa. We exited the courtroom and made our way back outside.

A guardian ran up to Lissa and whispered something in her ear. She listened and then nodded and the guardian jogged away.

"What did he want?" Sydney asked as I spotted Christian, Adrian and Dimitri. I started moving in that direction and they followed.

"Tatiana still wants to meet with us, especially you and Rose," Lissa said, brow furrowed.

"Why us?" Sydney questioned at the same time we reached the boys.

"Why us what?" Adrian asked, wrapping his arms around Sydney's waist.

"Tatiana apparently really wants to meet with Syd and Rose," Lissa answered.

"Hmm… let me think about this one," I said sarcastically. "Maybe it has to do with the fact that I'm the first dhampir in history to be pregnant with another dhampir's child and that you are carrying her great nephew's child and also happen to be human."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow at me, keeping a loose grip on Christian's arm.

"Christian," Lissa walked over to him, cupping his face in her hands. "It's going to be okay. Tasha is going to fine."

"Liss," he whispered, his voice broken. "She's the only family I have left that accepts me for me."

I surprised everybody –and myself– by stepping forward and wrapping Christian in a hug. "Like Liss said, it's going to be okay. Even if we can't reverse her sentence."

"How?" he whispered back, his voice, if possible, even more broken.

"Don't count us out. We're your family too, and we will _always_ accept you for you," I told him, loud enough for the others to hear. His arms tightened around me.

"Thank you, Rosie," he told me, pulling back. A slight smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't the tedious Christian we all love to hate," I teased him. Lissa hit me on the shoulder and I grinned at her.

Dimitri let go of Christian and wrapped his arms around my waist, his front to my back. Bending, he kissed my head.

"That was nice of you," he observed wryly.

I shrugged. "Must be these hormones fucking with me."

He laughed, holding me tighter to him, his hands caressing my stomach. "Almost done with the first trimester," he whispered softly, awe in his voice. I was the farthest along out of the three of us, with Lissa at eight weeks, Sydney at five and a half and me at ten and a half.

His hands continued caressing my stomach. I rested against his chest and sighed in comfort. "Roza," he whispered to me. He unlocked his arms from around my waist and I turned. He lowered himself to the ground gracefully and I settled between his legs, leaned against his chest once more. I felt my eyelids getting heavier. Dimitri chucked softly behind me. "Go to sleep, Roza."

And without a second thought, that's exactly what I did.

**Sydney POV**

I paced in front of Adrian as he lounged on the ground. A first, no doubt.

"Syd, baby," he whispered to me. Rose was asleep in Dimitri's arms next to him. "Calm down. Stress isn't good for the baby."

I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. "I can't. I'm nervous about meeting with Tatiana."

He stood up and wrapped his arms around me, effectively calming me. "Don't worry. It's going to be fine. She probably wants to name Lissa heir or something and just wants to get to know the girl that has captured my heart better."

"You think?" I asked him.

"What else could she want?" he responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. I leaned up and pressed my mouth against his.

"I love you, Sydney," he whispered to me. "So very much."

"I love you too, Adrian," I whispered back. I looked down at Rose asleep in Dimitri's arms as he gazed down at her, undying love in his eyes, his hands caressing her baby bump.

Lissa and Christian were sprawled next to them, Lissa asleep on his chest. I yawned just watching them sleep.

Adrian laughed and sat back down, pulling me down with him. Copying Rose and Dimitri's position, I settled between Adrian's legs and leaned against his chest. My eyes fluttered closed and sleep consumed me.

**Dimitri POV**

I stared down at my Roza, her breathing slow and content. She had to have been asleep now for at least a couple hours. I shifted slightly and she whimpered slightly and murmured something. The only words I caught were "don't leave…again…"

I pressed a kiss to her lips lightly, assuring her that I was still here and wasn't going anywhere. Glancing over, I noticed both Lissa and Christian asleep and Adrian and Sydney in a position that resembled Rose's and mine. Adrian looked up and met my gaze, smiling.

"Pregnancies," he mouthed. I nodded and looked back down at Rose. She shifted again, rubbing against me. I stiffened and tried to pass my groan off as a cough. She shifted again, purposely rubbing herself against me. She was awake. But two could play at this game.

I kept caressing her stomach, making larger circles. My fingertips brushed against her chest and got closer and closer to her waistline. She stiffened ever so slightly as my circles got wider and wider.

Her eyes flew open and she turned. "Enough," she whispered, her breathing heavy. She straddled my lap and kissed me. I held her tight against me and kissed her back. I ran my tongue along her lower lip, asking for entrance. She granted it easily and I deepened our kiss.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. Rose pulled back and turned to see who had disturbed us. She looked up into the face of a very pissed off Andrews.

She climbed off my lap and faced him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said stiffly. "The queen wants to see you and Miss Sage now."

"_Alone_." He added as I went to stand. I still stood and towered over him, taking Roza's hand.

"I can walk with her. I am her _husband_," I snarled. Rose looked between us, amused.

"Thank you, Andrews," Rose said and he walked away.

"You don't need to be jealous, Comrade. Especially not of Ryan Andrews," she told me, leaning up and kissing me. "I love you and want to be with you. There is absolutely nothing going on between me and him. I promise."

She gave me another kiss and added. "Syd and I can walk alone. We'll be fine. Stay here with Lissa, Christian and Adrian and let them know where we are when they wake up, okay?"

"Okay," I told her, bending down and pressing a kiss against her lips that made both of us breathless. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too," she whispered, going to wake Sydney. She explained what was going on and they walked off. Adrian watched them leave and I took a seat next to him.

"I thought she wanted to meet with Lissa," he mused. I shrugged.

"Me too, but I guess she had other plans. Maybe Lissa will be next," I suggested, looking over at Lissa and Christian.

"Dimitri Belikov?" a female voice called out to me. I looked up to see a thin brunette walking towards me. "Is that you?"

She walked closer and I recognized her. "Anastasiya?"

I jumped up as she jogged towards me. I wrapped her in a hug and grinned.

"It's been forever," she told me, leaning back. "Wow. You got even taller. Didn't think that was possible."

I laughed. "It has been forever. Where have you been?"

"Out and around. I spent some time in Turkey recently, and then I was assigned here," she told me. Glancing down, her sharp brown eyes noticed my wedding ring. She grabbed it, holding it up. "Married?"

Her eyes were wide. I nodded and grinned again.

"To who? When?" There was a slight jealous edge to her voice.

"Her name was Rosemarie Hathaway, now Rosemarie Belikova, and just over a month," I told her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian stand.

"Zmey's daughter?" she asked me, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "You know Ibrahim Mazur?"

"Who doesn't know Ibrahim Mazur?" she shot back. I had to agree with that one. "He's the one that told me I was needed here."

"Who are you guarding?" Adrian asked from besides me.

"Lord Ivashkov," Nastasya said, nodding her head in respect. "I'm guarding a Dashkov."

"Nastasya, this is Adrian Ivashkov. Adrian, this is Anastasiya Ivanov," I introduced them. Adrian offered his hand and Nastasya took it.

"Nice to meet you, Lord Ivashkov," she told him, glancing behind us at Lissa and Christian. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly.

"Please, call me Adrian," he said back, following her gaze to Lissa. "Oh and that's Vasilisa Dragomir and Christian Ozera."

"Since when do you hang out with royals, Dimka?" she asked me, glancing back at Adrian and blushing ever so slightly. "No offence meant."

He laughed. "None taken. At all."

"Ever since I fell in love with the princess's best friend. Rose and Lissa are inseparable, Christian is dating Lissa. Rose, Lissa and Sydney are best friends and Sydney is dating Adrian. They're kind of a packaged deal," I shrugged. "They aren't too bad, once you get used to them."

"Wow," she replied. "Seems like you're living the high life."

Adrian scoffed next to me. Nastasya glanced at him, brow furrowed again. I shot him a glare.

"How long has it been since you were in Russia?" she questioned, glancing at her watch.

"Rose and I got married there," I answered. "In my backyard. We surprised Roza with it."

She arched her eyebrow. "How do you surprise the bride with the wedding?"

"You know how Vika is," I told her. She nodded, her eyes lighting up. Of course she knew. They were best friends, Vika a year younger. "She planned the entire thing and told us to get dressed. They told Roza that Mama wanted to see Roza how she would be on her wedding day and took her downstairs and surprised her," I said. I noticed her looking at her watch again. "Do you have to get somewhere?"

"Kind of. I'm meeting my charge across Court in about fifteen minutes," she replied. Adrian chuckled.

"I suggest that you get going now. Court is a lot bigger than you think, especially on a time crunch," he said. "Who's your charge? Which Dashkov?"

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to me. I folded it and put it in my pocket. "Dimka, call me and on my day off we can get together and catch up."

She turned to leave and Adrian repeated his question.

She blushed again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you the first time." She pulled out some papers from her bag and scanned them. "A royal named Victor."

She turned and ran off and Adrian and I shared a look.

"She said she was guarding a Dashkov, right?" I asked him and he nodded. "Are there any other Dashkov's by the name of Victor?"

He shook his head. "Not that I know of."

I glanced at my own watch, nervous. Rose and Sydney had been gone for a couple hours. Rose was not going to like hearing that there was of Victor being alive.

Two more hours passed and I got worried, I called Rose's cell and got no answer. It just rang and rang. Giving up, Adrian, Christian, Lissa and I all went to demand to be seen by Tatiana.

"Vasilisa, Adrian," she greeted them first. Adrian gave her a hug. "Guardian Belikov, Mr. Ozera."

"Aunt Tatiana, have you seen Rose or Sydney?" Adrian asked her. She frowned, an unrecognizable look in her eyes.

"No," she told us. "I saw them earlier but they left here almost four hours ago."

Adrian quickly dialed Sydney's number and got no answer. Groaning, he stormed out of the room. We followed and right before I exited the room, I turned back and saw Tatiana facing away from us, talking to someone on her phone.

"She's awake? Perfect," she said softly. "And the human?"

She paused, waiting for answer. I could hear the frown in her voice. "I could care less about the dhampir and you know that. It's the human I have an issue with. Do what you want with the dhampir and the abomination she's carrying," the conversation trailed off as Tatiana exited through another door.

Running after the other, I took the scrap of paper from my pocket and dialed the number. She answered on the first ring.

"Ivanov." Her voice was formal and clipped. She was on duty and probably within Victor's hearing range.

Hanging up, I raked my hands through my hair. If he found out that she knew me, who knows what he will do to her.

**Rose POV **

"Oh God," Sydney whispered as we stood outside Tatiana's throne room, waiting for her to call for us.

"Syd, calm down," I told her. I wanted Lissa next to me, but right now that wasn't possible, which confused me. I had thought that we were summoned because Tatiana needed to talk to Lissa and as I was her guardian, I had to follow.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, Sydney Sage," a guardian called from down the hall. "The queen will see you now."

As we walked past him, I whispered, "It's Belikova, not Hathaway."

We entered the room and I locked eyes with Tatiana. She grinned triumphantly as the doors shut behind us. And then everything went black.

"She's all yours." The chilling voice roused me from the blackout I had been in. A laugh –one I recognized quite well– chilled my blood. He was supposed to be dead. I killed him. I saw his heart stop.

Yet he stepped out of the shadows in front of me. I struggled futilely against the bonds that held me, the rope chafing against my skin.

"Hello, Rosemarie," he whispered, stepping close to me. His jade eyes flicked to my somewhat swollen stomach and then back up to my face. "This is going to be fun."

I glanced around the darkened room, trying to figure out where I was. I saw Sydney slumped against a wooden post similar to one I was tied to.

"What did you do to Sydney?" I screamed in Victor's face. I pulled against my ropes harder, ignore the chafing.

"Stop struggling, Rosemarie," he snarled, pulling out a knife. He held the tip against the middle of my stomach and applied a little bit of pressure. The fight left my body and I sagged against the post.

"No," I cried. He couldn't. He couldn't take my baby from me. "Please!"

He set the knife down on the table and turned back to me. "Please, Rosemarie. That would be too easy. I want you to suffer the same way I did," he roared. Moving faster than I expect, he picked the knife back up, and dragged the blade across my upper chest. I screamed out, white hot pain flashing through me. The wound was throbbing profoundly, and bleeding.

Laughing, he put the knife back on the table. I faintly heard someone answer a phone somewhere in the room. "It's only a shallow cut," he whispered, passing me and walking away into the darkness.

"What did I ever do to you?" I screamed after him, not expecting an answer.

"You didn't have to do anything to me. I just really hate you. And then you took Vasilisa from me, you killed my brother and my daughter," he told me, his voice barely calm. "And for that, I will kill you."

I heard his footsteps retreat and then a door slam shut and the bolt slid into place. A young women –no older than my age– walked into my line of sight.

"This might hurt a little bit," she told me softly, a slight Russian accent in her words. She pressed something cool against my skin where the cut was and waves of burning pain flashed through me. Antiseptic wipes. She looked over my body, checking for any other cuts. She paused when she reached my left hand. Her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. "This ring looks awfully familiar."

I glanced down at my engagement and wedding rings. "My husband said that they belonged to his grandmother, Yeva."

Her eyes widened. "What's your name?" she stuttered.

"Rosemarie Belikova, formally a Hathaway," I told her back. She gasped softly and stumbled back.

"You're Dimka's wife?" she asked, her voice still shaking. I nodded.

"Who are you and how do you know Dimitri?" I demanded.

"I'm Anastasiya Ivanov," she told me. "Dimka and I dated years ago."

*****Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave thoughts in the reviews. Hope this chapter was enjoyed*****


	12. Chapter 12

*****Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: RozaBelikova17, Dimitri's Secret Lover, twilightsmomma, Do'B, XxxRosmitrixxX, Emoroza98. Enjoy this chapter and like always, apologies in advance for typos and errors –skd*****

**Anastasiya POV**

Rose stared at me in shock, her browns eyes barely visible. Her dark hair was hanging in her face. The other girl across the room stirred and I could just barely see her eyes flutter open.

"Rose, where are we?" she cried hoarsely.

Before I could answer her, I could hear the bolt slid back and the door slam open. I heard two sets of footsteps coming towards us.

Holding a finger to my lips, I disappeared back into the shadows. Victor came around the corner, another man with him. He pointed at the other girl before walking and standing in front of Rose.

"I see your cut has been cleaned," he mused, picking up the knife again. "Time for another one, perhaps?"

He ran the knife over her body, not hand enough to draw blood but enough to make Rose flinch each time he ran it over a new part.

"Or maybe something else entirely?" he said, setting the knife down on the table. Grinning, he picked something up out of a bag. I could hear the metal rattling together from the shadows. Rose's eyes narrowed slightly as she tried to figure out what it was. It was hard to see in the poorly lit area but I could see the fear etched on Rose's face. Keeping the room dark helped Victor's element of surprise, one that he surely planned out.

Victor moved faster than I had seen any Moroi ever move and I heard the choking sounds before I actually saw what was happening. Victor wrapped a thick metal, linked chain around Rose's throat and yanked. Her hands were tied at her side, preventing her from being able to get her hands up to pull at the chains. My heart clenched as I thought of the way Dimitri lit up earlier when he was talking about Rose and how happy he looked. I haven't seen him that happy in forever.

"Please!" Rose sobbed, barely getting the word out. Victor loosened the chains slightly, allowing Rose to breathe properly. "Kill me, but keep the baby! Please, I beg you! Don't take the baby from him!"

Baby? Rose was pregnant? How?

Victor laughed and tightened the grip on the chains pulling them again, making the air leave her body once more. He kept doing this until she finally passed out. Victor loosened the chains a tad and then locked them in place with a padlock. While my attention was on Rose, I didn't notice the other girl being beaten as well. The guy had a whip in is hand, and I could see blood dripping off her face and arms. I flinched slightly.

"Ivanov!" Victor's harsh voice called and I stepped out of the shadows, eyes downcast.

"Sir?" I answered, stopping in front of him.

"Clean the Sage girl up and you are dismissed for the night," he told me. "I expect you back here tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," I told him. Like hell. I was never coming back to this damn place! I was handing in my resignation letter as soon as I got out of this hellhole. I approached the girl slowly with the wipes and carefully cleaned the cuts the whip had made. She flinched each time the wipes touched the wounds. I flinched right along with her.

"A-ana-stasiya," Rose croaked out as I went to leave. "T-te-ll D-d-dim-itri th-at I love h-him."

I hurried past her and out of the building, barely making it around the corner before hunching over, sobs racking my body. The sun was just starting to rise when I finally pulled myself up. I ran from the building and when I was a good mile away, I fished my phone out of my pocket.

There was a text message from the same number that had called me and then hung up earlier.

**Настасья, встретиться со мной в Brew, когда вы выходите ваш сдвиг. Это рядом с дворцом. Нам нужно поговорить. -Димка**

(Nastasya, meet me at Brew when you get off your shift. It's next to the palace. We need to talk. –Dimka)

I wondered in the direction of the palace, looking for Brew. I finally found it and walked inside. I spotted Dimka immediately. He look up when I entered and I gasped as I took in his features.

He looked like he hadn't slept in hours, no doubt since he realized that Rose was gone. His eyes were red and bloodshot, his hair greasy and out of its usually ponytail. I sat down across from him and he stared at me with a tortured look in his eyes.

**Rose POV**

Pain.

That's all I can feel. Blinding, searing, agonizing pain.

I force myself to open my eyes. I feel my neck jerk backwards and slam against the post I'm tied to as a well-placed kick lands under my chin, so hard that I fear my neck has broken. At this moment, I wish it had, so I would no longer feel the excruciating pain that is ripping through my body.

Another well placed kick lands right in my stomach and I grunt, biting down on my bottom lip to stop my scream of pain. That will only fuel Victor more.

I force my eyes open as the figure turns away from me, I note with frozen certainty that the figure is holding the gun. I can't move. I can only watch in horror as the figure points the gun at Sydney.

No.

Please.

Not her.

"No!" I scream at the figure. I can tell now that it's not Victor. This figure is too short to be Victor. The figure turned back to me, its face still hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, dear sweet Ro-se-mar-ie," the figure drew my name out, stretching it. "Whatever will we do with you?"

Tears choose this moment to come unbidden down my cheeks.

"Oh… don't cry. Each and every person has their time, sweet Rosie, this is yours. I am sorry however that I won't be quick. You will suffer. Orders are orders."

"W-what did I ever do… to m-make you hate me ss-so much?" I cough out.

"You took everything Victor had," the guy snarled. He takes the butt of the gun and clocks me across the jaw, my mouth swimming with the coppery taste of my blood. He realized at the last moment that by doing that, he stepped into the light and quickly jumped back out.

He turned away, walking over to Sydney's unconscious body. He leveled the gun at her once more.

"Please, don't!" I begged him. "St-"

He turned back to me. "Shut the fuck up, Hathaway!"

"Belikova!" I say through gritted teeth. He laughed and turned back away, taking the safety off.

"Please don't hurt her please, she has done nothing. She hasn't hurt you – It's me you want to hurt, not her. Please, take me but leave my friend please."

"Let me think about it… hmm… No." He whispers whilst pointing the barrel of the gun against Sydney's temple.

Crushing blackness consumes me, there is no pain. I am transported to a place where there is only light and warmth.

**Dimitri POV**

I sat at the table in the coffee shot for hours. Lissa and the others tried to get me to go back to the house but I refused. So instead, they stayed. I wasn't giving up hope that Nastasya would meet with me. I was hoping that she would see my text in time. I hoped she could help me. If she couldn't,

_No! Don't think like that, Belikov._

I pulled out my phone and considered texting Nastasya again. I started to type out the message when the door chimed and I looked up. Nastasya was standing in the doorway, her eyes widened in shock. She walked over, and sat across from me. I didn't even have to say anything.

"He has her," she whispered, something going through her mind that gave her an extremely sad look. "It's horrible, Dimka."

"Help me," I said, reaching across and taking her hand. "Help me break them out."

Her eyes rested on our linked hands before pulling away. She shook her head.

"I can't. I can't go back there," she told me. Fear lit up Nastaya's eyes. My hope fell.

"Please?" I shamelessly begged. I needed my Roza back. I couldn't live without her. "I really need your help. For me?"

She lowered her voice, making sure nobody would overhear us, despite the fact we were speaking Russian. "I will help you tomorrow night. He released me for the night, so I'm assuming that he leaves them in the room at night, not completely unguarded, but not as guarded as they are during the day."

I nodded, pulling paper out of my bag. I grabbed a couple pencils and set them in from of her. "Map out the place?"

She started sketching and recognized the building. "The Zeklos Manor? What is he doing there?"

She shrugged and continued sketching the building. I knew my way around pretty well. While I was guarding Ivan, he showed me a bunch of secret passages that he used to get out of the building quicker. She finished drawing and circled a room in the basement.

"This is where they are," she said. I studied the map, trying to remember if there was a passage into that room. I recall there being a window hidden near the ground on the far side of the house that led into the basement.

A plan started forming in my head. I grinned for the first time in hours. This had to work. It had to.

**Rose POV**

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine," a singsong voice whispers in my ear. My head is throbbing and it hurts even more if I try to open my eyes. I feel cold, shivering even. I realized that I was no longer tied up to the post and was laying the cold, stone floor on my stomach. I can't move. I want to go onto my back, I don't want to hurt my baby. I want to drift back into the darkness, and then move beyond it to that place of warmth and light.

"Whore, I. SAID. WAKE. UP!" the voice yelled. People say that the sound of a cane slashing through the air is worse than the actual strike. They're lying.

"Count," the voice continues.

"W-what?" I hear the whooshing noise again before burning agony rips across my back.

"I will continue until you start counting. Again and again and again. When you count the six I'll stop, _Roza_," the voice taunts me. Victor's voice taunts me. I grit my teeth in agony as another strike lands against my back.

"THREE!" I scream as the cane strikes lower on my back.

"FOUR!" I all but warble, my scream stuck in my throat.

"FIVE!" It feels good to scream, to cry. I try and break my bonds around my ankles but all I get is more rope burn.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I sob over and over and all I receive is laughter.

"Little girl, I will make you suffer so badly that you will beg me for death." Within a split second the cane strikes me once more. Another blow is placed diagonally across the five previously strikes me.

"SIX!" I am choking on the pain; it's so severe that I cannot comprehend it. I am literally sobbing, pulling against the bonds that keep my feet bound to the post, trying to wriggle free from this torture.

"Please. I am begging you to let Sydney go."

"Never. All that's left for me to do… is finish you off – I'd speed this up a bit but I'm enjoying it too much," he snarled.

He grabs me by the hair, pulling me up. He draws back his fist over and over again until I see stars and slip into the darkness once more.

-o0o-

"Ahh, you're awake," he grins, walking back over to me. Behind him, I can just barely see Anastasiya. She looks away from my gaze.

"Please," I murmured softly, barely forcing the words out.

"Shut the fuck up!" He roared, a metal baton in his hand.

"I'll see you in hell!" He crackles as I look up at him and regret it immediately. I just have enough time to squeeze my eyes shut as he brings the baton to my head with a thunderous crack. Hovering on the edge of consciousness, I hear Sydney scream out and then two more earsplitting cracks. Sydney screams once more and then is silent. I try to fight it, fight it with all I have; but my struggle is ineffective. The blackness claims me once again.

**Dimitri POV**

I sneak up into the building, following the well-used passage. Christian is behind me, fire lit in the palm of his hand. I tried to protest him coming, but he insisted. I left him behind and he just followed me. I push lightly against the hidden door that leads into the room where Nastasya said Rose and Sydney were. My heart clenched when I thought of what Rose must have endured today.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I halted. There was a message from Nastasya.

_Есть ли еще не пришло. Виктор все еще там. Все остальные опекуны в комнате есть оружие._

(Don't come yet. Victor's still in there. All the other guardians in the room have guns.)

**У меня есть оружие тоже, и пожар, держащий в руках морой**

(I have a gun too, and a fire-wielding Moroi.)

"Oh my sweet Rosemarie, wake up you dumb whore!"

I hear the whooshing of air before Roza lets out a blood curdling scream that reverberates through the entire room.

She tried to whisper something, but fails, breathless from the pain she is receiving in bucket loads. Christian and I share a look and he nods… it's now or never.

I count to three and we both charge into the room. Across the room, Anastasiya pulls out her own gun and holds one of the other guardians at gunpoint.

Christian lights Victor on fire and he screams, dropping the baton he's holding. I turn and fire at one of the other guardians that is approaching me. I shoot his leg and he crumples. Nastasya fires at one of the guardians, knocking him down and holding the other one at gunpoint still. He slowly drops his weapon as Victor continues to try to get the flames off him. Picking up the gun the guardian dropped, Nastasya knocks Victor out with it. I scan the room and see Sydney unconscious and tied to a post.

"Get to Rose!" Christian called. "I got Sydney."

I walk over to where Rose is laying, and drop to my knees beside her. I pick up her ice cold hand in my own, and push her hair back from her face. I notice that her feet are tied to a post similar to Sydney's and quickly untie her.

Hand shaking, I reach up to check her pulse. Please don't let her be dead. Please don't take her from me please! Faintly I feel a pulsing under my finger and release the breath I was holding.

I lay my lips to her forehead and kiss her softly. I listen to her shallow, shuddering breaths and I fear the worst. She slowly opens her eyes.

"Roza, Roza baby it's me. You're safe Rose, you're both safe," I whisper to her. She raises her hand to caress my face. I lean closer to her.

"Lo-ve m-me alw-ays. I… I –lo-ve y-you Di-imt-ri," she struggles to get out, her breaths coming in even shorter gasps. Her body goes limp and her eye close. Guardians are rushing into the room.

"Roza, stay with me, baby. Stay with me… I need you! Don't you fucking dare leave me Rosemarie Belikova!" I scream. I can't lose her, God, I need her. I refuse to let her be taken away from me. Christian has to pull me away from Rose as two guardians lift her carefully onto a stretcher.

A laugh sounded behind me and I turned. Victor was awake.

"I hope the bitch dies!" He sneers at me. Bending down, I picked up the metal baton. Anastatiya's gaze widen as realization dawns on her features.

"Dimka!" she calls, running towards me. She reaches me, and tried to grab the baton out of my hands. "Dimka, no!"

"You are fucked up!" I said, walking closer to Victor.

He had a mask up, but his eyes kept flicking to the baton, worry showing in them for a spilt second.

Two guardian pulled his arms behind his back, cuffing them. They lead him out and I drop the baton, collapsing to the floor once more. I am terrified to think that Rose may no longer be with us.

"Come," Christian says softly. "Let's go with the others."

Somehow, they managed to get me out of the basement and over to the medical center. Doctors were rushing around, talking faster than I could comprehend.

One doctor rushes up to us the minute we walk in the door. "Guardian Belikov, we are transferring Guardian Hathaway and Miss Sage to one of the human hospitals nearby," she said, scribbling something onto a sheet of paper and handing it to me. Numbly, we walked out as Adrian and Lissa came running up to us.

"W-where is she?" Lissa hiccupped. Adrian's eyes were red and puffy as were Lissa's.

"They transported them to another hospital," Christian spoke when I didn't. Lissa threw herself into Christian's arms.

"Thank God you're safe," she whispers over and over.

The garage was a far distance away, but by some means, we got there quickly. Andrews was standing next to the driver's side.

"You're fired," Lissa told him. His eyes went wide and he stumbled backwards. I yanked open the driver side door and started the car. Adrian sat next to me upfront, Lissa and Christian in the middle, and Michaels and Powell in the back. The other guardians followed us in another car.

We got to the hospital in record time and the car was barely off before I was running for the front door. I got in and practically ran to the desk.

"Is there any news on a patient by the name of Rosemarie Belikova?" I demanded.

The nurse shook her head. "I'm not allowed to discuss patient information."

"I'm her husband!" I all but yelled. I felt an arm on my shoulder and turned to see Lissa there.

"Take a seat please. The doctor will be out to discuss this with you," the nurse said, motioning. I collapsed in a seat, tears gathering in my eyes.

"She will be okay. It will be okay," Lissa kept whispering to herself. To my left, Adrian was praying.

Leaning back, I closed my eyes and let the tears consume me.

Hours later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to see a blonde doctor in front of me. Adrian had been the one to tap me.

"Mr. Belikov, Mr. Ivashkov," the doctor said, offering her hand. "I'm Doctor Chase. I'll be the one attending to Rosemarie Belikova and Sydney Sage."

I shot up. "How are they? Are they going to be okay? Can we see them?"

She pulled a chair over and sat down. "I think you're going to want to sit down, Mr. Belikov. This might be a little hard to hear."

Taking a deep breath, I put my mask up and sat back down. Facing Doctor Chase, I nodded. "Just tell me already."

**SOB! Leave your thoughts in the reviews please! What do you think Doctor Chase will be telling Dimitri and Adrian? Good news or bad?***


	13. Chapter 13

*****Thanks to my reviewers of the last chapter: RozaBelikova17, Dimitri's Secret Lover, twilightsmomma, Do'B, XxxRosmitrixxX, Dimka's chick and LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD. Enjoy this chapter and like always, apologies in advance for typos and errors –skd*****

**Adrian POV**

I took a deep breath and looked at Doctor Chase. Lissa, who was in between me and Dimitri, offered her hand to both of us. We both took it.

"Just tell us!" Dimitri demanded.

Doctor Chase took a deep breath. "Both Miss Sage and Mrs. Belikova have suffered a multitude of injuries, Mrs. Belikova's significantly worse. They are both in comas as we speak."

"Can we see them?" Lissa asked quickly. Chase looked at her papers and ran a hand through her hair.

"Right now, only immediate family will be allowed to see them," she told us. "Mr. Belikov, as you are Rosemarie's husband, you may come back when you are ready."

"Wait!" Lissa called as the doctor stood. "I'm Rose's sister and Adrian is her brother."

Her eyes met Chase's as she said this and the doctor nodded. "Come with me," she said, her eyes slightly glazed.

"There isn't anything a little compulsion can't fix," Lissa said, standing up. We followed the doctor back into the ICU where Sydney and Rose were sharing a room.

"You might want to brace yourself," she said, her hand on the door handle. I took another deep breath and walked through the now opened door.

I keep walking forward until I see the love of my life lying in a mass of tubes, wires and machinery and my breath gets stuck in my throat. I rushed to her side, desperate to heal her.

There were cuts all over her face and along her arms, and bruises everywhere, especially along her wrists. Across the room, Dimitri was looking at Rose, Lissa besides him. We shared a look and she nodded.

I placed my hands lightly on Sydney's face and willed the magic to flow from me to her and to heal her. I felt the flow of magic and the feeling it brought. I looked up to see Sydney's bruises and cuts heal and fade away, and I heard her heartbeat get stronger. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. I let out the breath I was holding. She squeezed my hand and I smiled at her, tucking loose hair behind her ear.

I looked up, grinning. I turned around and my happiness faded. Rose's body was healed, on the outside, but unlike Sydney, she wasn't awake.

"No!" Lissa was sobbing. "Why won't she wake up?"

**Dimitri POV**

I nearly lost it when I saw Rose's body lying practically lifeless among all the machines. I took her hand as Adrian and Lissa shared a look and Lissa nodded. She placed her hands on Rose's body and willed her to heal and wake up. The cuts and bruises that marred her features healed and faded away and across the room I saw Sydney wake up. Besides the healing of the marks on her body there was no visible change in her.

"No!" Lissa sobs. "Why won't she wake up?"

I screw my eyes up tight as an involuntary sob leaves my chest unbidden. I can't breathe, it hurts to breathe, and it hurts to remember.

I see a flash forward of my life, my life empty and meaningless without her light, her beauty, her smart mouth. God, I want to hear her voice so badly. I want her to wake me up from this nightmare. I can't help but wonder what was running through her mind as she was brutally tortured, did she want me, did she want me to hold her, did she want me to end her suffering? Or did she just want to let go, to give up? Fuck!

I feel someone's hand take place on my arm and it gives me a delicate squeeze. I take a break from my hysteria to look down to see Lissa, her lower lip quivering and her eyes red from her tears.

"She has to be o-okay, she wo-won't leave us, she's to-too damn stubborn to even t-try!" I suddenly have an un-ignorable urge to pull her into my arms, to hold her close and comfort her.

I wrap my free arm around her waist and pull her to my chest where she collapses. I rub her back soothingly as she sobs into my chest.

"She-she can't- she can't. Ple-lease don't t-take her, I- I can't!" Lissa gasps out the words.

"I know, Lissa, I know. She'll make it, she'll pull through because the Rose I know doesn't go down without a fight," I say these words with strong sense of conviction that I don't feel.

It feels like weeks since I've seen her, since I've touched her. How did we get here? How did we go from passionate lovers to broken souls in the space of a day?

"I can't do this, I can't – I have to go," I get up to leave, hiding my face from the others. A man in blue scrubs walks into the room. A Moroi.

"Mr. Belikov?" he questions right as I get ready to walk past him.

My mouth dries and my stomach twists painfully. I feel a small, soft hand slip into my own, giving me a gentle squeeze. Lissa.

"Doctor Ross," he says, offering is hand. I shook his hand weakly and see the sadness in his eyes. "Mr. Belikov, I'm not sure how much information Doctor Chase gave you about Mrs. Belikova's condition, but-"

"She only told us that she had suffered multiple injuries," Lissa interrupts.

"Your wife suffered several serious welts to the head. Unfortunately this is not the only injuries she has sustained. Her left cheek bone is shattered, she has several bruised ribs, one which has a small fracture. She doesn't have an inch of skin that isn't bruised," he looked past us at Rose, his eyebrows raising when he takes in her flawless body. "Well, she did have those things. We have her in a medically induced coma to keep her comfortable. I'll have a nurse pull her out of it."

"Thank you, Doctor Ross," Lissa says. "What element do you specialize in?"

"Water," he answered.

"Well, you see, here's the thing," Lissa continued. "I specialize in spirit, and I healed Rose, as Adrian, who also specialized in spirit, healed Sydney. Sydney's awake, but Rose isn't. Do you have any idea why?"

"I'm sorry, Princess," Doctor Ross said. "I wouldn't have a clue. Maybe if you talked with other spirit users?"

"Are there any other Moroi working in this hospital?" Lissa was persistent.

"All over, mostly in maternity," he answered. He looked at me. "Mr. Belikov, can I speak with you outside for a moment alone?"

I nodded numbly and followed him outside the room.

"I'm not sure if you knew or not, but Rosemarie is approximately eleven weeks pregnant. We've done a scan and by some sort of miracle, the baby is fine," he told me. I let another breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Thank you," I told him before going back into the room.

"What was that about?" Adrian asked as I stepped back into the room.

"The baby is fine," I told them, talking a seat beside Roza's bed.

"I'm going to go in search of other Moroi with Christian," Lissa said before exiting the room. Until that moment, I hadn't realized that Christian hadn't been with us.

I lift her left hand into my own, rubbing my thumb over her wedding and engagement rings.

"B-baby, it's me – I'm here. Roza, you have to come back to me please; I can't think, I can't breathe unless you're here with me. Everyone keeps telling me to be strong, yet you are who I draw my strength from. I… love you so much Roza, I can't lose you. Baby, I am begging you to come back to me. I have something to tell you, Rose, you have to come back because the baby is safe, Roza. Our baby is still safe," I whisper. Tears are streaming down my cheeks by now. "Roza, I can't live without you, I don't want to live without you. Please, I'm begging you. Please come back!"

I spent the majority of the night holding her hand, talking to her– begging her to come back, not to leave me – I need her. I need her so much.

I have never been so scared to sleep in my life, I'm terrified to close my eyes – for I know what will haunt my dreams. Her eyes, I'll have to endure seeing them roll back in her head over and over again. I have to keep awake, I can't sleep. But I can't fight it forever, so with a heavy heart I rest my head on her bed.

I sat bolt upright with a gasp. My hand still clasped around Rose's.

"Roza, I love you. Please find your way back because I will be right here until you do. I'm never leaving this chair until you open those beautiful eyes and tell me you still love me," I whisper to her. "Rose, please, please don't leave me," I lay head against her arm and sob.

"Shhh, Dimitri – Rose… Rose loves you so much. You saved her, you found her and Sydney before it was too late," Adrian tells me. I didn't even know that he was still in the room.

"We don't know that I got there before it was 'too late', she might never wake up."

"Dimitri, there's no point in thinking any of this. She will wake up," Adrian says with conviction.

"Dimitri, I don't even know why I am saying this but I have to just the same," Lissa says from the doorway. "Rose doesn't need you to run yourself into the ground, please come home, eat and get some rest, please?"

I look back at Rose. "What if she wakes up overnight? I told her that I would be here for her."

"You will be the first one they call," Lissa says. "I promise."

Unlatching my hand from Rose's, I stood, and stretched. "Did you ever find any other spirit users?"

"There's one, but her shift isn't until tomorrow around noon, so I'm going to talk to her then," Lissa answers. We walk out of the hospital and drove the short distance back to our house.

Once inside, I curled up on Rose's side of our bed, breathing in her scent. I fell asleep crying.

"_Comrade, why are you crying?" Her voice was like music to my ears. I looked up and saw her standing at the foot of our bed, hands on her hips. "And why are you on my side of the bed?"_

"_Roza?" I asked, bewildered. "Is that really you?"_

"_Who else would it be, silly?" she laughed and climbed into the bed next to me. I felt the bed dip slightly under her weight. She leaned over me, pressing a soft kiss against my lips. _

_I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight. "Oh, God, Roza. I thought- I thought-"_

"_Shhh.." she murmured. She kissed me again, softly. "I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Remember? I'm never going to let anything happen to you. Ever."_

"_You're here, you're with me," I whispered against her lips, between kisses. _

"_I'm here," she whispers back. "Forever. I love you, comrade."_

"_I love you too, Roza," I tell her, pulling back. "Forever and always."_

_I kiss her wedding and engagement rings, pulling her close to me. "I've missed you, Roza, so much."_

"_Even though it has only been a few hours?" she asked, a grin tugging at the corners of her lips. _

"_I start to miss you the second you're away from me," I told her softly. "God, Roza, I'm so sorry."_

"_Comrade, shush," she told me, kissing me. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't beat me, you didn't try to kill me, and it's not your fault."_

"_I should have never let you go by yourself. I should have walked with you. I might have been able to save you," I whispered. _

"_Dimitri Belikov, look at me," Rose demanded. "It is not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself." _

_She cupped my face, her hands warm against my skin. "You did save me, comrade. You did save me."_

"_But not quick enough," I whispered back. "Not-"_

_She pressed her lips against mine, effectively silencing me. I rolled over so I was hovering over her, not breaking our kiss. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing her body directly against mine. Tightening her grip, she flipped up back over so that she was straddling me, her hair hanging around us like a veil. _

"_I love you," she whispered against my lips. She repeated my words, "forever and always, comrade, forever and always."_

_She laughed, and climbed off the bed. Hanging around the side of the door, she laughed again. She winked at me before walking out the door. _

I bolted upright and looked around, trying to place my surroundings. I was the house. I staggered out of the bed and walked into the kitchen, half expecting to see Rose at the fridge. It felt so real. It felt so real.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on my surrounding, the reality around me. Lissa and Christian were having a heated conversation in the living room. I could only catch snippets.

"-my guardian-" Christian snapped.

"-working… Victor…. else-" Lissa retorted back.

I walked around the corner and sat on the love seat. I looked over saw Rose sitting there. She winked and slipped her hand into mine. Squeezing my eyes shut tightly, I shook my head. When I opened them, she was gone. "What's wrong?"

"Lissa fired Andrews," Christian complained.

"Thank God," I said. "Hated that guy."

Lissa grinned triumphantly and Christian glared.

"That's because he was always hitting on Rose," Christian counter argued.

"Christian, I'm convinced that he was working with Victor. He's the one that wouldn't let Dimitri escort Rose and Sydney to see Tatiana. Probably because when they left, Victor snatch them. Or maybe Andrews did," Lissa says. "That's what my gut is telling me, so that's what I'm going with."

I looked between them. I had to tell them. "Victor wasn't working alone. Even if Andrews was helping him, there was someone else too," I say, taking a deep breath. "Tatiana was helping."

Lissa's eyes widened in shock. "No!"

"Yes. As we left, I heard her on the phone and these are the words she said: '"She's awake? Perfect' then she paused, listening for an answer and continued: 'And the human?' Again, she paused then replied: 'I could care less about the dhampir and you know that. It's the human I have an issue with. Do what you want with the dhampir and the abomination she's carrying.' Abomination? Kind of like a dhampir-dhampir baby?"

"Aunt Tatiana was behind this? She k-kidnapped Sydney?" Adrian's voice came from one of the bedrooms. I nodded. "But- but she said she liked Sydney, that she didn't have a problem with Sydney."

"She lied, I guess," I shrugged. I don't know why Tatiana has a hand in this, especially given what she had told Adrian. Her lying to other relatives I could see, but to Adrian, her favorite –only– great nephew?

He walked back into his and Sydney's bedroom, slamming the door.

"We'll make her pay. I don't know how, but we will," Christian say, soothing a hysterical Lissa. He carried her off to their bedroom, and I got up, searching the kitchen. Sitting on top of the counters was Rose, her legs crossed. I ignored her, murmuring under my breath, "You're not real. You aren't really here." Under one of the cupboards, I found the box of presents, I sent Rose, most of them unopened. I smiled sadly and put them back where they belonged before going back to our room and lying on her side once more.

When we got to the hospital, Lissa rushed off to find the Moroi girl, with Christian in tow. Adrian and I went to the room where Rose and Sydney were. They had been moved out of ICU and into Recovery.

"Adrian," Sydney murmured softly as he entered. I could hear them whispering as I sat beside Rose. A few minutes later, Lissa rushed in with another girl.

"Dimitri, Adrian, Sydney, this is Ariadne Ozera," Lissa introduced her. A royal Moroi working? And in a hospital? Most royals didn't work at all. Then again, she is a Ozera. "She's the spirit user I was telling you about, she also happens to be the ob/gyn that Doctor Olendzki told Rose to go see."

Adrian stepped forward first. "Lady Ozera. Let's hope you aren't like the last Ozera we worked with."

"Ignore him, Ari," Christian says, stepping into the room. The two looked strikingly similar. Black hair, pale, ice blue eyes, close facial features.

"You must be Guardian Belikov," she said softly, offering her hand to me. I stood and shook her hand, nodding. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope," I murmured softly, my mind still on Rose.

Ariadne walked over to Rose and took her hand. "I don't see anything wrong with her aura. All of her vitals are fine. I guess that she will just wake up when she's ready."

"There's no chance that she will leave us?" I asked softly.

"There's always a slim chance," Ariadne explained. "Hell, anybody could drop dead at this moment. But most likely she won't. Especially since Lissa has healed her."

"Thank you, Ari," Christian said, hugging her. She smiled at him and bid the rest of us goodbye before walking out of the room.

"So what now?" Adrian asked softly. Sydney was asleep beside him, her hands cradling her stomach.

"Now we wait," I said, pulling the chair closer to Roza's bed. She will wake in no time. I was sure of it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose leaning against the wall, arm crossed, and a slight smirk on her face. I shook my head and she was gone.

-**o0o- Five long weeks later -o0o-  
**

_Please Rosemarie – wake up. I need you, we all do._

I look around the room and see that Lissa and the others had shown up. Lissa had food in her hands and a change of clothes. I haven't left Rose's bedside since Ariadne came and saw her. She checked in every week to check for any differences or problems but it was always the same news: she will wake up when she's ready. The things she had to suffer through was so great that it could cause this coma to last even longer than it already has.

"Dimitri, come eat," Lissa said softly. "You need to eat something."

"_She's right, comrade. You really do need to eat_," ghost Rose whispers from the other side of the bed. She has been with me practically every moment Rose has been in a coma. She will disappear for moments but she always comes back. The longest she has been gone is three hours. She falls asleep next to me and wakes up next to me. She follows me around, giving her input on everything, just like Rose really would. It only made me miss her that much more.

"What if-"

"Adrian and Sydney are staying right here. Right next to the bed. You will only be across the room. They will let you know if there is the slightest change in her," Christian responded. "Promise."

I kissed the back of Roza's hand before standing. "I'll be right back, Roza. I love you."

"_I love you too, Dimitri,_" ghost Rose says, blowing me a kiss.

I walked over to where Lissa and Christian stood and took the clothes she offered. I ducked into the bathroom in the room and quickly changed. When I got out, Adrian had taken my place by the bed, and Lissa had the food set out on the table. She stood with her arms crossed behind it.

"Two of everything," she ordered.

"Lissa," I tried to protest. She had brought so much food that I doubt even Rose could eat two of everything.

"_You're wrong, comrade. I would eat three of everything. It's not only me now. And I'm starving,_" ghost Rose whispers in my ear.

"Go away," I whisper back. Lissa gives me a weird look but doesn't mention it.

"No complaints. Two of everything. Rose will kill me when she wakes up if she finds out that I wasn't making you eat properly," Lissa snapped. "Eat."

Ghost Rose nodded in compliance with Lissa. I glared at her and she laughed. I closed my eyes and she was gone when I opened them.

Grumbling, I grabbed a plate and loaded it with food, before sitting down across the room. We weren't allowed to have food by Roza's bed which made me have to sit all the way over here. I ate the food as fast as I could so I could get back to my former position next to my Roza.

I stood, dropping my plate in the trash. Lissa narrowed her eyes at me. Sighing, Adrian got up from where he was sitting and I sat back down. I took Rose's hand again and kissed the back again.

Things we've said to each other flash through my head:

(A/N:**bold is Dimitri**_**, **__italic is Rose. _The stars symbolize the start/end of a conversation. Everything else is just things said throughout the book, not in any particular order.)

****"To you, it'd be like a fairy tale."**

_"Sorry, comrade. Borg and out-of-date music aren't part of any happy ending I've ever imagined."_

**"Borscht, not borg. And I've seen your appetite. If you were hungry enough, you'd eat it."**

_"So starvation's necessary for this fairy tale to work out?"**_

**"I knew that. But I still wanted the relationship. I knew it would be easy and that she could take me away from you. I thought she could make me forget you."**

_I love you, comrade._

**"You were right, about how I fight to stay in control. No one else has ever figured that out- and it scared me. You scare me."**

_**"Was he right?"_

**"Who?"**

_"Victor…he said it couldn't have worked. The necklace."_

'**What do you mean?"**

_"The spell. Victor said you had to want me…to care about me…for it to work. Did you? Did you want me?"_

**"Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish…we could be together."****

_See something you like?_

"**Don't worry, Roza, I'm not afraid. I'll take whatever heat they give me over being with you. It's worth it." We'll be together forever.**

_Do you think I'm pretty?_

****"I love you, Roza. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."**

"_And I won't let anything happen to you. I love you."**_

"Damn it, Roza, just wake up – please? I love you and I need you here with me. I can't live without you," I say, wiping away my tears with my other hand as I stroke the back of Roza's hand with my thumb. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promised."

"_I know you did. Don't worry. I'll come back_," ghost Rose was back.

I'm just starting to fall asleep when all the machines around her start going crazy.

No!

My hands automatically fly into my hair as I cry. This isn't happening. This can't be happening. No. It can't, she promised, she fucking promised she wouldn't let anything happen.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me Roza! You promised! You promised you weren't going to let anything happen! I promised! PLEASE, FIGHT! DON'T LEAVE ME, ROZA! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" A team of doctors and nurses run into the room and surround Roza as I'm still holding onto her hand, sobbing. She can't leave me, I need her – our unborn child needs her.

"Someone get him out of here," one of the doctors yelled and try to get me to leave the room but I refuse. The next thing I know Adrian and Christian have their arms around me and are pulling me. I fight against them with no luck. Their grips only get tighter. Lissa appears in front of me.

"Dimitri, stop. Go with Adrian and Christian," she says soothingly. The compulsion takes hold for a second before I break through it. I kick out and scream for them to let me go but they refuse.

I start to cry… hard. "I can't live without her, I can't."

Lissa comes over to me and cups my face in her hands, tears streaming from her eyes and falling onto her reddened cheeks. "I know."

Distantly, I hear the doctors from Rose's room. I freeze when I hear a continuous note, and hear the words that crush my soul.

"She's flat lining, we have no pulse, BP dropping, we're losing her" No, no, no, no, no! My hands pull at my hair as my heart pounds furiously.

"Paddles, charge to 200… clear!"

"No change."

"Charge to 250… clear!" No, no, no, this isn't happening. Please, God this isn't happening. I look to Lissa who has her eyes squeezed shut, tears still escaping the lids, with her hand still clamped over her mouth to minimize the sobs wracking her delicate frame.

"No change."

Oh god, the baby. I'm losing everything!

"Dimitri?" Lissa's tearful gentle voice penetrates my hysteria.

I numbly nod; I shut down each and every emotion that I am feeling. I lock it up tight. I'm calm and in control. I can stop this pain, I have to remain detached. I can't feel anything and that's the only way I can survive this.

Shit, this hurts so bad and I keep trying to block out the pain, I keep trying to shut down but it's not working. On the outside it looks like it has but I still feel my heart ache with every single beat.

"Charge to 300… clear!"

"You want to call it?" No, no, no, no! You bastards – don't you dare call her time of death.

"No, once more… charge to 350… clear!"

"We have a pulse." My legs give out on me and I collapse.

"Shh, it'll be alright," Lissa is sitting next to me, her thin arms wrapped around me. "Rose is going to be fine. Do you hear me?"

I follow Lissa back to Rose's room. I look over at her small frame in the hospital bed and the thrumming of the heart monitor is like music to my ears.

_She's not dead, she's here. Thank god, oh thank god._

I rush straight over to her bedside and take her hand, I brush her hair away from her face and kiss her forehead over and over again while I cry.

"Oh Roza, don't you ever scare me like that again. I thought – I thought you were gone. I thought you were gone" I whisper against her skin, stroking her hand with my thumb.

"I love you baby. God, Rose I miss you so much. I'd give everything I own to hear your laugh right now, to see your beautiful smile," I kiss the back of her hand before closing my eyes and drift into a very light sleep.

-o0o-

I have no idea how long I have been asleep, but I waken groggy and sad, like every single day for the last five weeks. I rub my palms over my face and stretch in my uncomfortable chair. I have never been as scared as I was when Rose flat lined, not even during the attack at the Academy. I thought that I'd lost her for sure. I look up at Roza's beautiful face and I notice that her brown eyes are staring back at me.

"Roza?" I whisper. Please let this be real. Please let this be real.

"Oh God, baby, you're awake. You're here. Oh God, I thought you were gone. I thought I'd lost you forever," I kiss her lightly on her forehead and wipe my eyes. She opens her mouth to say something but closes it again. She motions for water, a confused look on her face. I press the button to call the nurse, and then decide to go out and let them know that she's awake.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" I shout from the doorway as a few doctors come rushing towards us. I can't believe this is happening. Lissa jumps up and is running towards me, Christian and Adrian right behind.

I move out of the way and lean back against the wall at the foot of her bed as the doctors enter the room.

I can't begin to describe the feelings that passed through me when Roza's brown eyes met my own. The doctors start to examine her and an hour later the doctors have finally removed the breathing tube from her throat and I can hear the rasping of her damaged vocal chords which sounds so painful and my throat starts itching for her in sympathy. A nurse hands her a small glass of water, telling her to take small sips only. She nods in understanding, wincing as the water slides down her throat. She must be in agony. I squeeze my eyes shut.

Doctor Ross walks over to me. "Mr. Belikov, I just wanted to to let you know that Rosemarie is about sixteen and half weeks pregnant, and that the baby is fine. Although, when you and Rosemarie get a chance, there are some things that either Ariadne or I will talk to you both about."

I nodded and he walked back over to stand at the foot of Rose's bed.

"Can you tell me your name please?" Doctor Ross asks her while shining his pen light in Rose's eyes, watching her pupils dilate. I see Ariadne standing at the door, smiling slightly. She walked over to me.

"I told you she would wake when she was ready," she whispered softly. I look back at Rose.

"My name?" Roza rasps.

"Yes, your name," Doctor Ross repeats. "Do you know what your name is?"

Eyes wide, she shook her head. I squeezed my eyes tight.

"Do you know the year?" Doctor Ross tried again. Again, Rose shook her head. Doctor Ross looked over at me. He motions for me to step into Rose's line of vision.

I stepped forward and Rose's eyes meet mine. All I see is confusion in them. Lissa stands next to me and Rose's eyes flick to Lissa, still no sign of recognition.

"Do you know either of them? Can you tell me their names?" Doctor Ross asked softly. She shook her eyes, tears flowing from them. Lissa stifled her gasp of shock and stepped backwards into Christian arms. I stepped forward and crouched besides her.

"Roza," I said softly. I moved to wipe the tears from her eyes and she flinched away from me. I hid my shock and hurt. "Baby, it's okay. Don't cry. You'll remember."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Doctor Ross continued his questioning.

She paused, her eyes squeezed tight. She opened them again, sadness had filled them. She shook her head. "I don't remember anything."

****Poor Rose and Dimitri! Do you think Rose will get her memory back? Please review with your thoughts!****


	14. Chapter 14

****Big thanks to twilightsmomma, XxxRosmitrixxX, RozaBelikova17, Dimitri's Secret Lover, iponydoodoo9, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, and Do'B for reviewing last chapter. Enjoy the chapter –skd****

**Rose POV**

I open my eyes and see a man with brown hair laying his head on my bed. I looked around, startled. I was in a strange white room, with machines around me. Across the room, a blonde girl was asleep on her own bed, only two machines near her. I look back at the man and realized that he was awake.

"Roza?" he whisper. Who was Roza? Was he talking me?

"Oh God, baby, you're awake. You're here. Oh God, I thought you were gone. I thought I'd lost you forever," he leaned in and kissed me lightly on the forehead. I open my mouth to say something but then I close it again. I motion to my mouth and he jumps ups. He presses a button and then leaves the room.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" he shouts from the doorway. I hear footsteps and then the room is crowded with people. He moves out of the way and leans against the door across from my bed.

People in white clothes start to examine me and then finally removed the thing from my throat and I gulp down the precious air. A woman hands me a glass with water in it, telling me to take small sips. I nod my understanding and take a small sip. The cold water feels foreign against my sore throat and I winced as it slid down my throat.

"Can you tell me your name please?" a man in white asks me, shining a light in my eyes. Another women in white appears at the door and she smiles. She walks over to man that was sleeping on my bed and says something him. I feel an odd twinge of emotion go through my body. I think that I'm supposed to this man somehow.

"My name?" I manage to rasp out.

"Yes, your name," the man repeats. "Do you know what your name is?"

I shake my head. What is my name? The man squeezes his eyes shut.

"Do you know the year?" the man says. Again, I shook my head. The man asking the questions looks over at the man across from me and motions something to him. He stepped forward and a blond girl stood next to him. I looked at him first and then at the girl. Yet I didn't recognize either one, despite the nagging feeling that I did indeed know them.

"Do you know either of them? Can you tell me their names?" the man asked softly. I shook my head, tears flowing down my cheeks. The girl covers her mouth and walks backward where another dark haired guy wrapped his arms around her waist. The man that was asleep on my bed stepped towards me and crouch besides my bed.

"Roza," he says softly. Roza? Is that my name? He leans forward and I lean away, flinching. "Baby, it's okay. Don't cry. You'll remember."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the other man continues his questioning.

I pause, trying desperately to remember something, squeezing my eyes shut. I opened them and shook my head. "I don't remember anything."

The blond girl from earlier starts to cry. "Rose, please, Rose."

Rose? I thought my name was Roza? I was even more confused now. Pictures appeared in my mind, of a dark haired girl and the blond, the same dark haired girl and the man who was asleep on my bed, the girl in the bed next to mine, and the dark haired girl, and the man. Over and over pictures assaulted my mind, yet I didn't recognize any of them.

I squeezed eyes shut, my hands covering my ear as if that would block the pictures.

"Roza, what's wrong?" the man asked. I recognized an accent this time when he talked.

"Make them stop!" I growled. "Make it stop!"

"Roza," his voice was worried. "Roza, make what stop?"

"The pictures," I cried. "Make the pictures stop!"

"Lissa!" the man snapped. The pictures stopped and I tentatively opened my eyes. The blond was staring at me with red eyes, her pale skin blotchy. "Stop it."

"Rosemarie has what is called Dissociative Amnesia. This happens when the person has gone through a particularly traumatic event, and the person normally forgets the event and other important and personal pieces of information. As Rosemarie suffered far worse injuries than Sydney did, it makes more since that she has amnesia and Sydney didn't. Most of the time, the memory does come back with time, and since her memory loss didn't come with a brain injury, her memory should come back sooner. Be patient with her until it does, talk to her about other things. Help her remember by telling her some things every now and then. Don't get agitated when she doesn't remember something or has difficulty," the man in white continues on and I zone out.

Amnesia? That's why I can no longer remember things? What the hell was so bad that made me risk my entire memory to forget?

The man in white left, while only the women who was talking to the man earlier stayed.

She approached me slowly. "Hello, Rosemarie. I'm Ariadne Ozera, but you can call me Ari."

"Rosemarie? That's my name?" I asked softly. Rosemarie just didn't sound right. Ariadne nodded. She carefully sat on the edge of my bed. "But he called me Roza-" I pointed to the man and then at the blond "-and she called me Rose."

The blond walked forward and Ariadne shook her head. "You used to go by Rose, and if I'm not mistaken, Roza is Russian for Rose."

The man nodded. So his accent was Russian, I mused in my head. Rose sounded a lot better than Rosemarie.

"Rose, would you like to meet all these people in your room?" Ari asked softly. I looked around the people around me. I had to meet them. Maybe that would help me remember something. I nodded my consent. "Who do you want to meet first?"

I looked around at all of them, meeting each of their eyes. Brown. Pale green. Ice blue. Dark green. Light brown. "Her."

Ariadne looked who I pointed at and the blond girl stepped forward again, standing at the edge of the bed.

"This is Vasilisa Dragomir," Ariadne said, softly. "She goes by Lissa, like you go by Rose."

"How do we know each other?" I asked softly. The girl –Lissa– looked at Ari and she nodded.

"We met in kindergarten, the teacher paired us together and we had to spell our names. You thought this was unfair, seeing as we were five and so you chucked your book at her and called her a fascist bastard," she told me, smiling at the memory. "We've been best friends ever since."

"Who is he?" I pointed at the tall, brown haired man.

"That's Dimitri Belikov," she said.

"Does he have any nicknames?" I questioned softly. He was still sitting beside me. Ari looked over at Dimitri.

"Comrade," he said softly. "You used to call me Comrade."

I laughed despite myself. The person that I used to be definitely seemed interesting. Dimitri grinned at me. He leaned forward again and I moved backwards. Ari shot him a look and he leaned away. I stared between Ari and Dimitri, confused.

"How did we meet?" I asked Dimitri. He shared another look with Ari and she frowned. She leaned forward from her spot on the edge of my bed and whispered something to him. He nodded, frowning slightly.

"You and Lissa ran away from your school and the school sent me to collect you. We met about nine months ago, and I became your mentor because you had been away from the school for two years and desperately need to catch up to your classmates," he said slowly, running his hand through his hair. I raised my eyebrows.

"What else? If the school sent you just to collect me, why are you here?" I questioned. My eyes widened. "I haven't been in the hospital for nine months, have I? Does the school think I'm going to run away again? Why did we run away in the first place?"

His eyes went wide. "Oh, God, no!" His voice was filled with horror, I think. "You've been in the hospital for just over five weeks, and you already graduated school. We-"

"No," Ari interrupted. "Not yet. Rose, you need rest. I'll get you some pills to help with the pain and tomorrow, we can continue this."

She left the room and I turned to Dimitri. "Why-"

"Roza, as much as I would love to answer every single question you have, doctor's orders are to wait," he told me softly. Ari walked back into the room, two pills in her hand. She handed it to me along with my cup of water. I popped the pill in my mouth and swallowed it with a gulp of water.

It didn't take long for the pill to work and soon the world was fading around me.

**Dimitri POV**

It didn't take Rose long to pass out. I stood from my spot beside the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Tomorrow we can tell her that we're married, right?" I asked Ari. Every time Rose flinched away from me, it hurt more and more.

"She might not be ready for that yet," Ariadne replied softly.

"What did you or Doctor Ross have to talk to us about?" I asked her right before she walked out the door.

She glanced at Rose's sleeping body. "It might be best to discuss that when she's awake and she remembers."

"But who knows how long that's going to be or if her memory will ever come back," I argued.

"We can discuss it tomorrow when Rose is awake," Ariadne said, walking out of the room. I groaned.

"Do you think it's something bad?" Lissa asked, standing next to me.

"I'm not sure," I looked back at Rose. "Ross said that the baby was fine."

"That's good. Miracle baby can't be a miracle if it's dead," Christian interjected. Lissa shot him a look.

"Come home tonight," Lissa told me. "Rose will be fine. We can come back first thing tomorrow morning."

I glanced once more back at Rose and agreed. "First thing in the morning?"

"Promise," she confirmed. I followed her out of the room and drove the short distance home. In the past five weeks, Andrews has shown up at the house four times, and each time has been turned away. Lissa hasn't spoken to Tatiana since we found Rose and has steadfastly ignored all attempts to get in contact. Adrian talks with her every now and then just to keep up the façade that nothing is wrong. Whenever she calls, however, Lissa is never there and her phone is dead, the charger missing. I'm surprised that we lasted this long without a visit from the queen herself.

I escorted Adrian, Lissa, and Christian into the house while the others did a perimeter search. I quickly moved through the house, making sure there was nobody inside before letting the others in. It was late and I said goodnight to the others, before heading into my room. The room still smelled of Roza's perfume and I took a deep breath.

I settled onto her side of the bed and was almost asleep when my phone went off.

"Belikov," I answered, slightly groggy.

"Are you planning to be back at the Academy anytime soon, Belikov?" Celeste questioned.

"дерьмо," I swore in Russian. I had forgotten momentarily about the Academy. "Rose is in the hospital. She woke up from her five week coma today."

"What was she in the hospital for?" Celeste questioned, suddenly a lot more interested. I heard her talking in the background to someone and then Janine Hathaway got on the line.

"What hospital is she at?" she demanded.

"Janine, it's not a good-" I tried to explain the situation to her but she cut me off.

"Belikov, if value what makes you a man you will tell me where my daughter is right now," she growled. I gulped. I wasn't scared by much but Janine Hathaway definitely scared me.

"She's at Saint Juliana's General Hospital in Greenton, Pennsylvania," I told her. "But Janine, there's something you should know."

All I heard was the dial tone.

_This will not end well_ was my last thought before I fell asleep.

"Hey, wake up," Lissa was shaking me. "The hospital called. Rose has been asking for you ever since she woke up."

"What time is it?" I asked, jumping out of bed. I yanked a shirt over my head and pulled my jeans back on.

"It's almost eight thirty. The hospital opens for visitors at nine," Lissa said.

"When did the hospital call?" I questioned, following Lissa out of the room. Christian set a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. I scarfed it down, ignoring the burning. Laughing, he put some food into a Styrofoam cup and grabbed a plastic spoon. He handed it to me and I arched an eyebrow.

"For Rose," he explained. "Figured she would want some good food instead of the crap stuff they have at the hospital."

I nodded in understanding. I gulped down my orange juice as Adrian wandered into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Christian asked, holding up an egg.

"Unless you're offering blood, I'm good," he said, looking a little pale.

"Adrian," Lissa chastised. "We spent practically the entire day at the hospital where they have feeders. Why didn't you go?"

"I got distracted," he shrugged. He poured the coffee from the pot into a cup for Sydney, sealing the lid. We got in the car and got to the hospital. Janine was standing in the waiting room.

"Guardian Hathaway," Lissa spoke first.

"Vasilisa," she said back.

"Dimitri! There you are. Rose wants to see you. She won't stop asking for you," Ariadne came rushing up to us. I followed her back into the room. She turned and stopped Janine.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Ari asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm Rosemarie's mother," Janine snapped, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, but only four visitors are allowed in the room at one time," Ari said, turning back around and motioning for me to follow.

"I'll wait out here," Christian said. Janine thanked him quietly. We walked into Rose's room and her beautiful eyes met mine.

"Dimitri!" she called. She was definitely excited to see me. "Good morning."

She grinned at me and batted her eyelashes. I grinned back.

"Good morning, Roza," I say, taking the seat next to her bed. She frowned and I couldn't keep the worried edge out of my voice. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. I had this really weird dream," she told me. I arched an eyebrow, silently asking her to explain this 'really weird' dream. "Well, I was in this car, except I don't think I was me because everybody kept calling me Lissa and I was responding to that name, but my name isn't Lissa, right?"

I nodded, starting to understand what had happened. "And you were driving and the guy with the blue eyes was next to me and he kept holding my hand except I didn't want him too but I couldn't say anything even though I kept trying. I got out of the car and we went into this house and you left, saying goodnight but then I heard you say something in a weird language. That guy took me into the room with a bed and he started to kiss me and I was kissing him back but I really didn't want to, but I couldn't stop! But then the dream ended so it was okay."

Lissa flushed a bright red and Adrian laughed. "Roza, it wasn't a dream. It's kind of hard to explain."

"What's wrong with her?" Janine snapped from her position by the door. Rose's eyes flicked to her and she glared.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose snaps. Janine's eyes widen and her entire frame –which wasn't much– was shaking with fury.

"How dare you talk to me with that tone of voice!" Her voice was shrill.

"How dare I?" Rose's voice raised. "I didn't invite you here so you can just get the fuck out!"

"Roza," I placed my hand over hers. It appeared that Rose's relationship with her mother hadn't changed at all. "It's not worth it. Please?"

She looked down at our hands and the fight left her body. "Only because you asked," she said, looking at me from under her lashes.

I arched another eyebrow and fought to keep the grin off my face.

"Who are you?" Rose asked Adrian, now completely ignoring Janine. She stormed out of the room and Christian takes her place.

"That's Adrian Ivashkov," Ariadne told her. "You met at a ski lodge in Idaho last winter."

"And her?" she asked, pointing at Sydney. They've kept her in the hospital for the past five weeks to 'keep an eye' on her. They wanted to make sure that she wasn't going to slip into a coma. She's been pretty quiet over the past couple of days, only talking to Adrian and barely that. Adrian had been quieter as well. Something had to be going on.

"That's Sydney Sage," Ari said. She looked to me for help on this one, and I looked at Adrian. I wasn't exactly sure how they met.

Sydney turned and faced Rose. There was heart wrenching sadness in her eyes, sadness that only got deeper the longer she stared at Rose. "I had business to attend to at the Academy and I met Rose. She helped me change my ideals around," Sydney said. Whatever had happened with her that had caused her to go practically go mute had to have been really bad if only Rose's condition can bring her to speak two whole sentences.

Rose looked around the room and then back at me. "What is that?"

She pointed to the cup in my hand, which I had totally forgotten about.

I turned to Ari. "Is she allowed to have some eggs and bacon?"

"The eggs will be fine, but the bacon might be a little harder," she said, checking Rose's charts. I nodded and popped the lid on the eggs and pulled the tray over her bed. I set that and the spoon on it.

"It's eggs. Christian Ozera cooked them for you," I told her, pointing out who Christian was. "You've known him for years and went to school with him."

Rose nodded and took a bite of her eggs. She moaned as the flavors exploded in her mouth. I shot a look at Lissa and mouthed 'chocolate doughnuts' to her. Her eyes lit up and she nodded. She pulled Ari aside and then walked out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"Roza, swallow then talk, please," I gently told her. She swallowed before repeating her question, which was directed at Adrian. He had grown increasingly paler over the past hour. I shot out my seat. "Roza, I'm going to go help Adrian. I'll be back soon."

I took Adrian by the arm and escorted him out of the room. "Why haven't you fed?"

"With everything that happened over the past couple days, I've been distracted. Feeding has been the last thing on my mind," Adrian muttered, raking his hands through his hair. We reached the Moroi side of the hospital where a feeder station was. Adrian walked in while I waited outside. I sat pondering over what Adrian had said until her came out about five minutes later. His color had returned, as much as it could in a Moroi.

Outside of Rose's room, I turned to Adrian. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not. It's been bad news upon bad news. Bad things happen in threes'. I should have known that when Sydney got kidnapped. That, Rose's memory being gone, now this," Adrian groaned.

"Now what?" I questioned. "What else has happened?"

Adrian just shook his head and walked backed into Rose's room. I followed, trying to figure out this third bad event. What could have possibly happened?

****What third bad thing could have possibly happened? Review with you your ideas and thoughts! When I reach 100 reviews, I'll update with the new chapter –skd****


	15. Chapter 15

*****Thanks to iponydoodoo9, Guest, Dimitri's Secret Lover, XxxRosmitrixxX, twilightsmomma, RozaBelikova17, MelissaDB'sLover, Dimka's chick, and LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD for being awesome and reviewing the last chapter. Just over 8000 words in this chapter, the longest chapter yet. Enjoy this long chapter! –skd*****

**Rose POV**

The minute I saw Dimitri enter my room, my heart start to beat faster. _Deep breaths, Rose. _

The heart monitor slowed, and nobody showed any sign of noticing its sudden increase.

My eyes met his and his lips curved up into a beautiful smile that took my breath away.

"Dimitri!" I called, unable to keep the excited edge out of my voice. "Good morning."

I grinned at him and he grinned back. I had to flirt with him or something. And I had to ask him about the rings on my finger. This memory issue was starting to become a real bitch.

"Good morning, Roza," he told me, taking the seat next to my bed. Calling someone by their name in a different language would be considered affectionate, right? Or does he do that to everyone? I frowned slightly. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. I had this really weird dream," I told him and he arched an eyebrow. I continued. "Well, I was in this car, except I don't think I was me because everybody kept calling me Lissa and I was responding to that name, but my name isn't Lissa, right?"

He nodded, understanding filling his eyes. "And you were driving and the guy with the blue eyes was next to me and he kept holding my hand except I didn't want him to but I couldn't say anything even though I kept trying. I got out of the car and we went into this house and you left, saying goodnight but then I heard you say something in a weird language. That guy took me into the room with a bed and he started to kiss me and I was kissing him back but I really didn't want to, but I couldn't stop! But then the dream ended so it was okay."

The girl with the really pale blond hair –Lissa, I think– turned a bright red and the boy standing next to her, the one with dark green eyes laughed. He was hot in a different way from Dimitri, with his tousled brown hair and piercing emerald eyes. This guy walked like he knew he was hot and was used to the stares that it caused, while Dimitri seemed oblivious to the fact that he was that hot. There was this connection that I felt with Dimitri from the very first moment I opened my eyes and saw him sleeping on my bed a connection that I definitely didn't have with this other guy.

"Roza, it wasn't a dream. It's kind of hard to explain," Dimitri's soft voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked back at him, my breath catching in my throat again.

"What's wrong with her?"

The person who spoke was a short, red haired women standing by the door. Who the hell was she? I glared at her before voicing my thoughts. The women's eyes widened and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under.

"How dare you talk to me with that tone of voice!" Her voice was shrill and made my head pound. Who the hell did she think she was that she could just barge into my room and start yelling at me? Maybe she's with Dimitri? The thought caused horror to flash through me. No, no way. This women is at least ten years older than him. No way would he be into older women. Right? _Oh, God, I think I'm going to be sick. _

"How dare I?" I raised my voice. "I didn't invite you here so you can just get the fuck out!"

The words slipped out before I could stop then and the fury in her eyes doubled.

Dimitri placed his hand over mine and a shot of electricity flashed through me. "Roza, it's not worth it. Please?"

I looked down at our hands, still touching each other. I felt the anger dissipate from my body. "Only because you asked," I said, hoping that I managed to convey the meaning that I wasn't because I was asked, but because _he_ was the one to ask me. In my gut, I knew that I would do anything for this man, despite my brain reminding that I scarcely knew him.

He arched another eyebrow at me and fought to keep the smile off his face. I wished that he didn't. I wished that he would smile and show the whole world just how beautiful he really was.

I looked back over that the green eyed man, suddenly desperate to know his name. The women stormed out of the room and all I could think was _thank riddance that bitch was gone_. "Who are you?"

"That's Adrian Ivashkov," Ariadne told me, joining the conversation for the first time. "You met at a ski lodge in Idaho last winter."

"And her?" I continued, point at the girl in the bed across the room from mine. She was crying last night and early this morning when I woke up. I could hear the sobs despite the pills telling me to stay asleep. I'm not sure how long she has been here, maybe as long as me. She was silent now and I wasn't sure if she even knew that I was talking about her.

"That's Sydney Sage," Ari answered. Ari looked at Dimitri and another spike of fear shot through me. They weren't together, were they? I surely hoped not. Dimitri seemed just as confused on how we met and looked at Adrian. The girl, as if realizing that we were talking about her, turned and faced me and my heart nearly broke. I didn't even know this girl but the sadness that shone in her eyes and covered her like a cloak was unavoidable.

"I had business to attend to at the Academy and I met Rose. She helped me change my ideals around," Sydney said. The Academy? Was that my school?

I'd have to ask Dimitri later, when Ari left. She was so annoying and wouldn't answer any of my questions I had this morning. I glanced down at the rings on my finger. _Who was I married to? _Looking back at Dimitri, I noticed a white Styrofoam cup in his hand.

"What's that?" I questioned him, glad that someone here would actually answer my questions. I could faintly smelled something wafting from the cup that made my stomach growl.

He turned to Ari and asked her something, but I wasn't focused on the words they were speaking. I was focused on the way they were interacting with each other. It seemed more formal than casual but I knew close to nothing about either of them, maybe they're just really good actors.

Dimitri pulled the tray over my bed and set the lid free cup on the table with a spoon. "It's eggs. Christian Ozera cooked them for you," he told me, pointing to the guy with blue eyes that was in my dream. Dimitri continued: "You've known him for years and went to school with him."

I nodded and took a bite of the eggs. They were delicious, tasting so much better than they smelled. I moaned softly as the flavors combusted on my tongue, assaulting all my taste buds at once.

I looked around the room, my eyes settling on Adrian. He kept shooting worried looks at Sydney who had turned away from us and was facing the wall again. He looked really pale and was bracing himself against the wall.

"What's wrong?" I asked through my spoonful of eggs. Dimitri looked vaguely amused as he gently chastised me about talking with my mouth full. I swallowed and repeated my question. Dimitri's eyes flicked to him and he stood, going over to Adrian's side.

"Roza, I'm going to go help Adrian. I'll be back soon," Dimitri took Adrian by the arm and left the room. I looked over at Christian who was assessing the situation. I hadn't even noticed that Lissa was gone until this moment.

"Will you answer some questions for me?" I asked softly. He looked slightly shocked but nodded after mumbling 'maybe this memory loss is good for something' under his breath.

He took the seat that Dimitri just vacated and faced me.

"So the Academy," I started. "That's my school?"

"Was your school," Christian replied. "You graduated almost two months ago."

"What was I like?" I asked him. "Before this?"

"You were sarcastic, and snarky, but fiercely loyal. You pretty much threatened to kill anyone who messed with Lissa. Very dedicated. You took everything that life threw at you. Extra trainings with Belikov, house arrest, Spokane, the field experience," he replied. "The list goes on and on."

"You know that I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about, right?" I clarified. He nodded, smiling bitterly.

"It might just be better for you to forget some of those things," he said, his eyes turning hard. Something else had happened to us, me and him. And part of me is scared to ask what it was.

"Extra trainings? What kind of a school did I go to?" I decided to go with what I figured was a relatively safe question.

"A special one," he said mysteriously.

"What caused this?" I asked softly. "My amnesia?"

"You were kidnapped again, and beaten by this awful guy. It was really bad. Dimitri and I, with the help of one of his friends on the inside, we the ones to rescue you," he replied. It happened so quick that I thought it was an eyesight failure on my part. But then I saw it again. The gleam of fangs. I shrieked, making Sydney jump in her bed. Dimitri rushed into the room, Adrian in front of him.

"Roza, what's wrong? What happened?" Dimitri demanded at the same time Adrian asked if I was okay. And I saw the fangs in his mouth. I had to be going crazy. Vampires don't exist, never have, never will.

"Oh, Dimitri, help me!" I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Help with what? Roza, tell me!" Dimitri begged. "A problem shared is a problem halved."

"I'm going insane!" I cried. "Dimitri, you have to help me!"

I felt Dimitri's hand take mine. "Roza, baby, talk to me. Tell me what's wrong."

_Baby. He called me baby_.

"I saw fangs," I whispered. "But that's outrageous. Vampires don't exist."

There was silence.

"Right?" I questioned, my voice shaking. I opened my eyes to see Adrian and Christian having a heated conversation. "Vampires are fake."

"No, Roza. Vampires do exist," Dimitri said. "Your father is one."

I gasped. "What? This Twilight shit is real?"

Adrian laughed, although it almost seemed forced. "No, Rose. That is definitely fake. How do you know about Twilight?"

I shrugged. "There wasn't much to do this morning when I woke up and reading options are slim."

It was Christian's turn to gasp. "Rosemarie Hathaway voluntarily picks up a book and reads it? The apocalypse is upon us."

I threw the nearest thing I saw –the TV remote– at him, grinning as it hit him.

"Still impeccable aim, I see," Christian muttered.

"Roza," Dimitri said, exasperated. I had a feeling that he used that voice with me a lot.

"He started it by making the wiseass remark," I defended myself. Dimitri rolled his eyes and sat down next to me.

"Look, Rose," he started. He called me Rose. That couldn't be good, could it? "There's a lot of complicated things that I'm going to have to explain and it's going to sound like I'm on drugs, but you have to believe me, okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"In our society, there are four races. There's the humans, people like Sydney. She's a special human, but still human. Most people in this hospital are human. The Moroi are another race. Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Ari, your father, they're all Moroi. Moroi are good, they are the lightness. Yes, they are vampires, but they don't kill, they are living, they have their magic, they can go in the sunlight and, while it's uncomfortable, it won't kill them. They have a heighted sense of smell, sight, taste, hearing, touch, but aren't particularly strong or fast. They are also tall and slim and pale. A long time ago, humans and Moroi hooked up and produced offspring, which was called dhampirs. I'm a dhampir, your mother is a dhampir and so are you, and we have the best traits of both races. We have heightened senses, not as great as Moroi but better than humans and are also stronger and faster than humans and Moroi. The sun has no effect on us, we don't need blood and we don't have magic. We are also, usually, shorter than and not as slim as Moroi. Dhampir females are curvier than Moroi women.

"The final race are the Strigoi. They are deathly pale and height can vary depending on what race they were when turned. The way to recognize as Strigoi is by the eyes. Their eyes are red around the pupil. They don't have magic, but very strong compulsion, can't go out in the sun, kill when they feed, are faster, stronger and have better senses than the Moroi and dhampirs. They are the darkness. There are three ways to kill a Strigoi: a charmed by the four elements –water, air, earth and wind– silver stake in the heart, decapitation or setting them on fire. If a silver stake is charmed with spirit, it can undo the Strigoi and make him or her whatever they were before turning, whether that be Moroi, human or dhampir. Those three are natural, Strigoi are not natural. They are not born, they are made, by two ways: a Moroi draining the blood of somebody during feeding, or a Strigoi drain the blood of someone and then feeding the victim Strigoi blood," Dimitri said. "The dhampirs protect the Moroi from the Strigoi. The ones that do protect are called guardians. I'm a guardian and so are you."

I stare at him wide eyed. What the hell did I just get myself into?

"Two Moroi hooking up produces a Moroi baby and a Moroi and human hookup causes a dhampir baby," I said slowly. Dimitri nodded. "What does two dhampirs hooking up cause? Another dhampir baby?"

Dimitri's eyes flicked down for a second and when he looked back up, there was emotion in his eyes. "Dhampirs and dhampirs can't reproduce with each other. We don't know why, but the only race dhampirs can have a child with is a Moroi, which produces a dhampir baby," he says softly. He takes my hand and the electricity flashes through me again. "Roza, there's something else I need to tell you though."

Lissa marched back into the room, a box in her arms. "She's a Moroi, right?"

Dimitri nodded and Lissa looked so startled that she nearly dropped her box. "Yes, Roza. You're her guardian."

"What the fuck did I miss?" Lissa demanded.

"Christian being Christian accidentally showed Rose his fangs and she freaked out, and then he proceeded to make a wiseass remark, and so Rose being Rose, chucked the TV remote at him," Adrian answered. "And then Dimitri has sat explaining Moroi, dhampirs, and Strigoi since."

Lissa shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Here, Rose. I brought you some chocolate doughnuts. They were you favorite food and you were so upset when you couldn't have them during-"

She broke off when she saw Dimitri rapidly shaking his head. "Not yet, Lissa. We haven't gotten to that yet."

"And you won't today," Ari snapped from the doorway. "You've already told her so much and frankly, I don't think that you should have even told her that."

"We were going to have to tell her at one point. She lives with Lissa, is her guardian. She needs to be prepared," Dimitri argued.

"She's just woken from a five week coma with amnesia. She's not ready!" Ari snapped.

"Well, I'm not suggesting having her run laps or start sparing again," Dimitri shot back. "I'm just trying to help her."

"The doctors want to look over her tomorrow and everything is okay, she will be discharged, both her and Sydney," Ari replied, looking at papers in her hand. "And then she's all yours."

Ari left the room and I looked at Dimitri. I could feel the rings on my hand and opened my mouth to ask him when Ari popped her head back into the room.

"No more questions!" she walked back out the room and I sighed. Grabbing a doughnut, I bit into it and then proceed to eat the entire thing.

Dimitri laughed and shifted more towards me. I took another doughnut and bit into it, moaning. Dimitri stiffened next to me, his hand tightening ever so slightly around mine. Soon my eyes started to droop and I heard Dimitri chuckle before he removed the half eaten doughnut from my hand.

"Get some rest, Roza," he murmured to me as my eyes fell closed. "I'll be here when you wake."

-o0o-

(**A/N: this next scene is from Frostbite, when they were kidnapped by Isaiah and Elena, and they came face to face with the Strigoi for the first time. I know that I cut off part of the first sentence just to make it fit this story a little better. I think that that is the only thing that has been changed. Only the italicized parts of from the actual book.)**

_The main floor wasn't our destination. Instead, we were led down a narrow flight of stairs, down to a basement as large as the floor above. Only, unlike the main floor's open space, the basement was sectioned off into a series of halls and closed doors. It was like a rat's maze. Our captors led us through it without hesitation, into a small room with a concrete floor and unpainted drywall._

_The furniture inside consisted of several very uncomfortable-looking wooden chairs with slatted backs—backs that proved to be a convenient place for rebinding our hands. The men seated us in such a way that Mia and Christian sat on one side of the room, and the rest of us dhampirs sat on the other. One guy—the leader, apparently—watched carefully as one of his henchmen bound Eddie's hands with new flex-cuffs._

"_These are the ones you especially have to watch," he warned, nodding toward us. "They'll fight back."_

_His eyes traveled first to Eddie's face, then Mason's, and then mine. The guy and I held each other's gaze for several moments, and I scowled. He looked back over at his associate. "Watch her in particular."_

_When we'd been restrained to his satisfaction, he barked out a few more orders to the others and then left the room, shutting the door loudly behind him. His steps echoed through the house as he walked upstairs. Moments later, silence fell._

_We sat there, staring at each other. After several minutes, Mia whimpered and started to speak. "What are you going to—"_

_"Shut up," growled one of the men. He took a warning step toward her. Blanching, she cringed but still looked as though she might say something else. I caught her eye and shook my head. She stayed silent, eyes wide and a slight tremble to her lip._

_There's nothing worse than waiting and not knowing what'll happen to you. Your own imagination can be crueler than any captor. Since our guards wouldn't talk to us or tell us what was in store, I imagined all sorts of horrible scenarios. The guns were the obvious threat, and I found myself pondering what a bullet would feel like. Painful, presumably. And where would they shoot? Through the heart or the head? Quick death. But somewhere else? Like the stomach? That would be slow and painful. I shuddered at the thought of my life bleeding out of me. Thinking of all that blood put me in mind of the Badica house and maybe having our throats slit. These men could have knives as well as guns._

_Of course, I had to wonder why we were still alive at all. Clearly they wanted something from us, but what? They weren't asking for information. And they were human. What would humans want with us?_

_Usually the most we feared from humans was either running into crazy slayer types or those who wanted to experiment on us. These seemed like neither._

_So what did they want? Why were we here? Over and over, I imagined more awful, gruesome fates._

_The looks on my friends' faces showed I wasn't the only one who could envision creative torments. The smell of sweat and fear filled the room._

_I lost track of time and was suddenly jolted out of my imaginings when footsteps sounded on the stairs._

_The lead captor stepped into the hall. The rest of the men straightened up, tension crackling around them._

_Oh God. This was it, I realized. This was what we'd been waiting for._

_"Yes, sir," I heard the leader say. "They're in here, just like you wanted."_

_Finally, I realized. The person behind our kidnapping. Panic shot through me. I had to escape._

_"Let us out of here!" I yelled, straining at my bindings. "Let us out of here, you son of a—"_

_I stopped. Something inside of me shriveled up. My throat went dry. My heart wanted to stop. The guard had returned with a man and a woman I didn't recognize. I did, however, recognize that they were_

…

… _Strigoi._

_Real, live—well, figuratively speaking—Strigoi. It all suddenly clicked together. It wasn't just the Spokane reports that had been true. What we'd feared—Strigoi working with humans—had come true._

_This changes everything. Daylight wasn't safe anymore. None of us were safe anymore. Worse, I realized these must be the rogue Strigoi—the ones who had attacked the two Moroi families with human help. Again, those horrible memories came to me: bodies and blood everywhere. Bile rose in my throat, and I tried to shift my thoughts from the past to the present situation. Not that that was any more reassuring._

_Moroi had pale skin, the kind of skin that blushed and burned easily. But these vampires…their skin was white, chalky in a way that made it look like the result of a bad makeup job. The pupils of their eyes had a red ring around them, driving home what monsters they were._

_The woman, actually, reminded me of Natalie—my poor friend whose father had convinced her to turn Strigoi. It took me a few moments to figure out what the resemblance was because they looked nothing alike. This woman was short— probably human before becoming Strigoi—and had brown hair with a bad highlighting job._

_Then it hit me. This Strigoi was a new one, much as Natalie had been. It didn't become obvious until I compared her with the Strigoi man. The Strigoi woman's face had a little life in it. But his … his was the face of death._

_His face was completely devoid of any sort of warmth or gentler emotion. His expression was cold and calculating, laced with malicious amusement. He was tall, as tall as Dimitri, and had a slender frame that indicated he'd been Moroibefore changing over. Shoulder-length black hair framed his face and stood out against the bright scarlet of his dress shirt. His eyes were so dark and brown that without the red ring, it would have been almost impossible to tell where pupil ended and iris began._

_One of the guards shoved me hard, even though I'd been silent. He glanced up at the Strigoi man. "You want me to gag her?"_

_I suddenly realized I'd been hunching into the back of my chair, unconsciously trying to get as far away from him as possible. He realized this too, and a thin, toothless smile crossed his lips._

_"No," he said. His voice was silky and low. "I'd like to hear what she has to say." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Please. Continue."_

_I swallowed._

_"No? Nothing to add? Well. Do feel free to pipe up if something else comes to mind."_

_"Isaiah," exclaimed the woman. "Why are you keeping them here? Why haven't you just contacted the others?"_

_"Elena, Elena," Isaiah murmured to her. "Behave yourself. I'm not going to pass up the chance to enjoy myself with two Moroi and …" He walked behind my chair and lifted my hair, making me shudder. A moment later, he peered at Mason and Eddie's necks as well. "…three unblooded dhampirs." He spoke those words with an almost happy sigh, and I realized he'd been looking for guardian tattoos._

_Strolling over to Mia and Christian, Isaiah rested a hand on his hip as he studied them. Mia could only meet his eyes for an instant before looking away. Christian's fear was palpable, but he managed to return the Strigoi's scrutiny. It made me proud._

_"Look at these eyes, Elena." Elena walked over and stood beside Isaiah as he spoke. "That pale blue._

_Like ice. Like aquamarines. You almost never get that outside of the royal houses. Badicas'. Ozeras'. The occasional Zeklos'."_

_"Ozera," said Christian, trying very hard to sound fearless._

_Isaiah tilted his head. "Really? Surely not…" He leaned closer to Christian. "But the age is right…and that hair…" He smiled. "Lucas and Moira's son?"_

_Christian said nothing, but the confirmation on his face was obvious._

_"I knew your parents. Great people. Unparalleled. Their deaths were a shame… but, well… I daresay they brought that on themselves. Itold them they shouldn't have gone back for you. Would have been wasteful to awaken you so young. They claimed they were going to just keep you around and waken you when you were older. I warned them that that would be a disaster, but, well…" He gave a delicate shrug._

_"Awaken" was the term Strigoi used among themselves when they changed over. It sounded like a religious experience. "They wouldn't listen, and disaster met them in a different way."_

_Hatred, deep and dark, boiled behind Christian's eyes. Isaiah smiled again._

_"It's quite touching that you should find your way to me after all this time. Perhaps I can realize their dream after all."_

_"Isaiah," said the woman—Elena—again. Every word out of her mouth seemed like a whine. "Call the others—"_

_"Stop giving me orders!" Isaiah grabbed her shoulder and shoved her away—except that the push knocked her across the room and almost through the wall. She just barely threw her hand out in time to stop the impact. Strigoi had better reflexes than dhampirs or even Moroi; her lack of grace meant he'd completely caught her off guard. And really, he'd barely touched her. The push had been light—yet it had packed the force of a small car._

_This further enforced my belief that he was in another class altogether. His strength beat hers by magnitudes. She was like a fly he could swat away. Strigoi power increased with age— as well as through the consumption of Moroi blood and, to a lesser extent, dhampir blood. This guy wasn't just old, I realized. He was ancient. And he'd drunk a lot of blood over the years. Terror filled Elena's features, and I could understand her fear. Strigoi turned against each other all the time. He could have ripped her head off if he wanted._

_She cowered, averting her eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Isaiah."_

_Isaiah smoothed his shirt—not that it had been wrinkled. His voice took on the cold pleasantness he'd affected earlier. "You clearly have opinions here, Elena, and I welcome you voicing them in a civilized manner. What do you think we should do with these cubs?"_

_"You should—that is, I think we should just take them now. Especially the Moroi." She was clearly working hard not to whine again and annoy him. "Unless…you aren't going to throw another dinner party, are you? It's a complete waste. We'll have to share, and you know the others won't be grateful. They never are."_

_"I'm not making a dinner party out of them," he declared loftily. Dinner party? "But I'm not killing them yet either. You're young, Elena. You only think about immediate gratification. When you're as old as me, you won't be so … impatient."_

_She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking._

_Turning, he swept his gaze over me, Mason, and Eddie. "You three, I'm afraid, are going to die. There's no avoiding it. I'd like to say I'm sorry, but, well, I'm not. Such is the way of the world. You do have a choice in how you die, however, and that will be dictated by your behavior." His eyes lingered on me. I didn't really get why everyone seemed to be singling me out as the troublemaker here. Well, maybe I did._

_"Some of you will die more painfully than others."_

_I didn't need to see Mason and Eddie to know their fear mirrored mine. I was pretty sure I even heard Eddie whimper._

_Isaiah abruptly turned on his heels, military-style, and faced Mia and Christian. "You two, fortunately, have options. Only one of you will die. The other will live on in glorious immortality. I'll even be kind enough to take you under my wing until you're a little older. Such is my charity."_

_I couldn't help it. I choked on a laugh._

_Isaiah spun around and stared at me. I fell silent and waited for him to throw me across the room like he had Elena, but he did nothing else but stare. It was enough. My heart raced, and I felt tears brim in my eyes. My fear shamed me. I wanted to be like Dimitri. Maybe even like my mother. After several long, agonizing moments, Isaiah turned back to the Moroi._

_"Now. As I was saying, one of you will be awakened and live forever. But it will not be me who wakens you. You will choose to be awakened willingly."_

_"Not likely," said Christian. He packed as much snarky defiance as he could manage into those two words, but it was still obvious to everyone else in the room that he was scared out of his mind._

_"Ah, how I love the Ozera spirit," mused Isaiah. He glanced at Mia, his red eyes gleaming. She shrank back in fear. "But don't let him upstage you, my dear. There's strength in common blood, too. And here's how it will be decided." He pointed at us dhampirs. His gazed chilled me all over, and I imagined I could smell the stink of decay. "If you want to live, all you have to do is kill one of these three." He turned back to the Moroi. "That's it. Not unpleasant at all. Just tell one of these gentlemen here you want to do it. They'll release you. Then you drink from them and are awakened as one of us. Whoever does this first walks free. The other will be dinner for Elena and me."_

_Silence hung in the room._

_"No," said Christian. "No way am I killing one of my friends. I don't care what you do. I'll die first."_

_Isaiah waved a dismissive hand. "Easy to be brave when you aren't hungry. Go a few days without any other sustenance … and yes, these three will start to lookvery good. And they are. Dhampirs are delicious. Some prefer them to Moroi, and while I myself have never shared such beliefs, I can certainly appreciate the variety."_

_Christian scowled._

_"Don't believe me?" asked Isaiah. "Then let me prove it." He walked back over to my side of the room. I realized what he was going to do and spoke without fully thinking things through._

_"Use me," I blurted out. "Drink from me."_

_Isaiah's smug look faltered for a moment, and his eyebrows rose. "You're volunteering?"_

_"I've done it before. Let Moroi feed off me, I mean. I don't mind. I like it. Leave the rest of them alone."_

_"Rose!" exclaimed Mason._

_I ignored him and looked beseechingly at Isaiah. I didn't want him to feed off me. The thought made me sick. But I had given blood before, and I'd rather him take pints from me before he touched Eddie or Mason._

_I couldn't read his expression as he sized me up. For half a second, I thought he might go for it, but instead he shook his head._

_"No. Not you. Not yet."_

_He walked over and stood before Eddie. I pulled against my flex-cuffs so hard that they dug painfully into my skin. They didn't give. "No! Leave him alone!"_

_"Quiet," snapped Isaiah, without looking at me. He rested one hand on the side of Eddie's face. Eddie trembled and had gone so pale, I thought he would faint. "I can make this easy, or I can make it hurt. Your silence will encourage the former."_

_I wanted to scream, wanted to call Isaiah all sorts of names and make all sorts of threats. But I couldn't._

_My eyes flicked around the room, searching for exits, as I had so many times before. But there were none. Just blank, bare white walls. No windows. The one precious door, always guarded. I was helpless, just as helpless as I'd been from the moment they'd pulled us into the van. I felt like crying, more from frustration than fear. What kind of guardian would I be if I couldn't protect my friends?_

_But I stayed quiet, and a look of satisfaction crossed Isaiah's face. The fluorescent lighting gave his skin a sickly, grayish hue, emphasizing the dark circles under his eyes. I wanted to punch him._

_"Good." He smiled at Eddie and held his face so that the two made direct eye contact. "Now, you won't fight me, will you?"_

_As I've mentioned, Lissa was good at compulsion. But she couldn't have done this. In seconds, Eddie was smiling._

_"No. I won't fight you."_

_"Good," repeated Isaiah. "And you'll give me your neck freely, won't you?"_

_"Of course," replied Eddie, tilting his head back._

_Isaiah brought his mouth down, and I looked away, trying to focus on the threadbare carpet instead. I didn't want to see this. I heard Eddie emit a soft, happy moan. The feeding itself was relatively quiet—no slurping or anything like that._

_"There."_

_I glanced back when I heard Isaiah speak again. Blood dripped from his lips, and he ran his tongue across them. I couldn't see the wound on Eddie's neck, but I suspected it was bloody and horrible too. Mia and Christian stared wide-eyed, both with fear and fascination. Eddie gazed off in a happy, drugged haze, high from both the endorphins and the compulsion._

_Isaiah straightened up and smiled at the Moroi, licking the last of the blood off his lips. "You see?" he told them, moving toward the door. "It's just that easy."_

-o0o-

I bolt upright and shrieked. Dimitri is at my bedside in an instant.

"Roza, what's wrong?" his voice is frantic. I couldn't form the words through my tears. I feel the bed dip ever so slightly as Dimitri sits on it, pulling me into his arms. "Shhh… it's okay, Roza. You're safe."

I lean back and lay my head on his chest as he holds me around my waist. His body is warm against mine, him in a long sleeved cotton shirt and a pair of sweats, and me still in this ridiculously revealing hospital gown.

"What happened?" he murmured softly in my ear.

"I had another dream. I was in this room and Christian was there and there was this blond girl, another Moroi, and then there was me and two others guys that were both dhampirs and these guards, they kidnapped us," I sobbed. "And then a man and woman with red eye –Strigoi– came in. The man gave the Moroi options. They had to kill one of us and become a Strigoi or die, and then the man drank from one of the other guys. Eddie, I think his name was."

"I told him to drink from me, but he said 'not yet'," I say, looking up at him. He looked down at me, his eyes large and sad.

"I'm so sorry, Roza," he whispered, his voice pained. "I-"

"Shhh," I told him. "Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault."

"It wasn't just a dream, Roza," he murmurs after a moment. "It was a memory. And it was my fault. Last winter you and some friends were kidnapped by humans working for Strigoi."

"How is that your fault?" I questioned.

"I'm the one that told you that the guardians believed that the group of Strigoi were in Spokane. You told Mason Ashford, one of the dhampirs with you, and after you two had a fight, he ran off to Spokane to hunt Strigoi with Eddie Castile and Mia Rinaldi," he whispers to me. "If I hadn't told you, Mason would still be here."

"They killed him?" My eyes went wide.

"Yes, Roza," he murmurs. "And you killed the two Strigoi."

"Christian mentioned Spokane earlier," I realized. "He didn't tell me anything about it, just said '_You took everything that life threw at you. Extra trainings with Belikov, house arrest, Spokane, the field experience. The list goes on and on_'."

"Maybe that keyword triggered that particular memory," Dimitri mused.

"How did we get out?" I questioned. "Did anybody else die?"

He shook his head. "Just Mason and the Strigoi died. Everybody else got out more or less safely. Roza, Mason's death isn't your fault. You told him to go, run and he came back into the house."

"For me?"

He hesitated. "Yes, but-"

"That makes it my fault," I interrupted. He didn't say anything, even though I could tell that he wanted to.

"You changed," I murmured, changing the subject. He was wearing jeans earlier. He chuckled and I felt his body rumble.

"Yes, Roza, I did," he murmurs to me. "I brought you some clothes."

I turned, being careful of the IV and looked at him. "You did?"

He nods and climbs off the bed. I want to tell him not to go. He picks up a duffel bag from across the room and rifles through it. He turns back to me, holding up clothes. "What will it be, your clothes or mine?"

My face flushed and by the twinkle in Dimitri's eyes, I knew that he saw, despite the dim lighting. _We have heightened senses. _

"Yours," I whisper. He grins and turns back to the bag.

"Shorts or sweats?" he called over his shoulder.

"Shorts," I say back. He grabs something else out of the bag before walking back to my side.

"Stand up, Roza," he murmurs, setting the clothes on the bed and offering his hand. I take it and sit up. I swing my legs off the side of the bed. My bare feet touch the cool tile and I flinch. I stand up completely, relying on Dimitri to keep me from falling. He turns away slightly, "The clothes are on the bed."

Keeping one hand locked in Dimitri's I get out of the hospital gown, and start to get dressed. I change into the new bra and underwear he had provided for me and I pulled the shorts on and yank the t-shirt over my head. It completely covers the shorts, practically reaching my knees.

"Finished," I tell him, and he turns back around. His eyes are dark and he turns back away as soon as he helps be back into bed. He walks back over to the duffel bag.

**Dimitri POV**

As I walk back to the duffel bag, I take deep calming breathes. The shirt I gave her to wear was probably the least revealing thing I could have possibly given her, yet Roza could wear a sheet and still look sexy in it.

I grab her brush out of the bag that Lissa had brought me. I turn back around and walk back over to her. I could see a flicker of nervousness in her eyes before she smirked at me.

I gulped. She was sitting on top of the blankets and sheets on her bed, the t-shirt hiked up. I could feel the desire rush through my body. I dropped the brush on the floor, and I just ignored it. My entire being was focused on my wife's beautiful body.

"Excuse me," she told me, her voice low, and thick with emotion. "I'm from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position."

A smile was fighting at the corner of my lips as I leaned over Roza, my lips inches from hers. She took in a sharp breath, her pupils dilating. She tilted her head up ever so slightly, so her lips brushed against mine. I couldn't stop myself. My hand fisted in her hair, yanking her closer to me. Her arms came up around my neck, her fingers playing with the edge of my hair.

I pulled myself back, and turned away from her, trying to control my emotions and breathing.

_She's still in the hospital and all you can think about is fucking her. Real nice, Belikov._

My fists clenched by my side. "Roza, we-"

"Can't, right?" Rose's voice was hurt. "Because I'm married to someone else?"

I spun around, eyebrow arched. "Roza,-"

"Please don't," she said, turning on her side, away from me.

"Rose," I said, smiling slightly. "You're-"

"I don't want to hear it, Dimitri," she snaps. "Leave me alone."

_Note to self: pregnant and amnesiac Rose is moody_. I sigh and lean back in my chair. I'll have to explain it to her in the morning, if she's talking to me.

**Adrian POV  
**Morning was bright and early. Way too early. I missed having Sydney in the bed beside me and I was convinced that the hospital keeping her there for the past five weeks was what caused her miscarriage.

Grumbling, I got out of bed, and walked out to the kitchen. There was a banner hanging that read in huge multicolored letters: WELCOME HOME ROSE AND SYDNEY!

We were hoping that the memories here would help Rose to remember some things and if not, we were going to take her back to the Academy.

"Good morning, Adrian," Lissa said, singing softly to herself. Her baby bump was more prominent now, and she was glowing. That's when I saw the glimmer on her hand. A slim gold band with a tiny diamond embedded in it. It was tiny, but I knew that to Lissa, it was perfect.

"Good morning, Liss," I told her. "Congratulations."

She looked up, smiling brightly at me. Christian came out of the kitchen behind me and her smile brightened.

I grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm going to go pick up Sydney and Rose," I told them. Jones and Powell shadowed me out to the car and I relinquished the keys to Jones. I was barely paying attention to drive and didn't even realize that we were there until Powell alerted me.

I walked into Rose and Sydney's room. Sydney looked up and smiled at me. Rose and Dimitri were still sleeping.

"Hey," I said, softly, taking her hand.

"The discharge papers are over there," she says, pointing to the stand where the TV was. "Guess what?"

"What?" I replied, smiling slightly. _Please be good news, please be good news_.

"I'm still pregnant," she grins up at me, a huge smile on her lips. I gasp and bend down, kissing her.

"Sydney," I murmur her name like a prayer.

"I know, I know," she whispers back.

"How?" I ask, curious to see if the doctors were wrong.

"The way they explained it was that I was carrying twins, and one of them died," her voice was still slightly sad. "But the other lived. Adrian, we're still having a baby!"

"We're still having a baby," I repeated. "Let's wake the other two bozos and get out of here."

I stood up and grabbed a cup of water. "Wake up!"

Neither of them stirred.

"If you don't wake up, I will pour this bucket of water on you!" I threatened in a louder voice I kept the 'bucket' behind my back so that they couldn't see it was really only a tiny cup. Rose's eyes snapped open.

"You wouldn't!" she gasped.

I nod. "I have before and I wouldn't hesitate to do it again."

"Dump it on him," Rose grumbled. I laughed and shook Dimitri's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up or I'm dumping water on you, Rose's orders," I told him. In reality, it was only a tiny cup of water, not a bucket, but neither had to know that.

He looked up at me and sat up. He looked at Rose and she turned away from him. Ignoring them, I turned back to Sydney, calling "The discharge papers are on the stand," over my shoulder.

**Rose POV**

I stared at Dimitri as he walked over to check out the papers. He picked up a manila folder and opened it. And promptly dropped it. He turned around to face me, eyes huge. My own eyes narrowed as I took him in.

"Roza," he murmured softly, walking over to me. "Before you say anything, let me explain."

I sat there with my arms crossed. He uncrossed my arms and took my left hand in his own. "Look Roza, you see this ring, right here?"

I looked at the rings on my finger and nodded. "You got that ring roughly four months ago and have been married for almost three months."

He then held up his left hand, showing off a thicker golden band on his finger. "Three months ago, in front of my family and half my neighbors in Russia, I gave you that ring-" he points the slim gold band on my finger "-and swore you as mine forever. And you gave me this one."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open. We were married to each other? This Russian god is all mine? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Before, Ari kept interrupting, and then last night you wouldn't let me explain," he replied. "But there's something else I need to tell you."

I felt horrible. I should have let him explain. "But you said we couldn't."

"You are still in the hospital though, Rose, as much as I want you, I don't want to hurt you," he reminded me. "Do you remember when I told you that you were special?"

I nodded, not sure where this was going.

He started to explain. "It's a really long story and I can tell you the full thing on the way home, but the reason you're special is because you share a bond with Lissa. Years ago, there was a car crash and everybody but Lissa died, including you. However, Lissa's magic is spirit which can bring people back to life, which is what she did to you. It's called being shadow-kissed and now you have special powers, like seeing into Lissa's life. That was what had happened that first night. You weren't dreaming, you were sucked into Lissa's head. Another power we think it gave you was the ability to have children with another dhampir. You're pregnant, Roza, and I'm the father, which should be impossible, but it's not. And another thing, you aren't just carrying one miracle baby. You're carrying three," he finishes, holding up the ultrasound picture.

*****Thank you all so much for the support that I've received for this story! Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster the new chapter goes up! –skd*****


	16. Chapter 16

*****Thanks to XxxRosmitrixxX, RozaBelikova17, twilightsmomma, Guest(1), Dimitri's Secret Lover, Guest(2), Do'B, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, Dimka's chick, and Harmony Collins for being awesome and reviewing the last chapter. **

**Guest(2)- **_**I'm sorry, but who the hell is Ari? I know there is Anastasiya an old girlfriend of Dimitri's, but who is Ari? And why does she call the shots all the sudden. She is a nasty bitch, I don't like her.**_

**Answer: Ari is Ariadne Ozera, relative of Christian, the doctor that Dr. Olendski told Rose to go see for her ob/gyn. She also happens to be the spirit user that Lissa went in search of when Rose was first healed but wouldn't wake up like Sydney had. **

**LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD- **_**…Did it say how she is related to Christian?...**_

**Answer: No, it hasn't been announced yet how they are related, only that they know each other, although that might just be coming up…**

**Just over 8000 words again in this chapter. Enjoy this long chapter! –skd*****

**Dimitri POV**

I walk over to the table where Adrian said the discharge papers were. Sitting next to them was a large manila folder, my name scrawled in huge letters across it. I opened it up, carefully. The contents slid out and I saw the ultrasound picture first. Another piece of paper slid out, and I ignored it, shoving it in my pocket. Picking up the ultrasound, I looked at it, hardly believing what I was seeing.

I turned and faced Rose, and her eyes narrowed. "Roza," I murmured softly, walking over to her, hoping that she will let me explain. "Before you say anything, let me explain."

She crossed her arms over her chest, almost in a protective manner. I frowned and uncrossed her arms, taking her left hand in my own. I could feel the coldness of the metal of her rings against my palm. "Look Roza, you see this ring, right here?"

She looked down at the ring I had mentioned, the engagement ring, and she nodded, warily.

"You got that ring roughly four months ago and have been married for almost three months," I told her, before holding up my own hand, where my wedding ring has been since the day we said our vows. I haven't removed it since that day, the best day of my life, when I made Roza mine forever. "Three months ago, in front of my family and half my neighbors in Russia, I gave you that ring-" I point to the slimmer gold ring on her finger, the wedding ring "-and swore you as mine forever. And you gave me this one."

She stared at me, mouth open in shock. Excitement flickered in her eyes at something she had thought and I wanted to smile, but somehow, managed not to. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Before, Ari kept interrupting, and then last night you wouldn't let me explain," I replied. I glance back down at the ultrasound in my hand. _Oh, God, I hope this goes good. I have no clue how she will react._ "But there's something else I need to tell you."

"But you said we couldn't," she was still stuck on the fact that we were indeed married. I hadn't wanted to say no to her last night, I never want to have to say no to Roza.

"You are still in the hospital though, Rose, as much as I want you, I don't want to hurt you," I reminded her gently. "Do you remember when I told you that you were special?"

She nodded, again warily.

I thought for a second before starting to explain. It was going to be difficult to explain the bond and spirit to her. "It's a really long story and I can tell you the full thing on the way home, but the reason you're special is because you share a bond with Lissa. Years ago, there was a car crash and everybody but Lissa died, including you. However, Lissa's magic is spirit which can bring people back to life, which is what she did to you. It's called being shadow-kissed and now you have special powers, like seeing into Lissa's life. That was what had happened that first night. You weren't dreaming, you were sucked into Lissa's head. Another power we think it gave you was the ability to have children with another dhampir. You're pregnant, Roza, and I'm the father, which should be impossible, but it's not. And another thing, you aren't just carrying one miracle baby. You're carrying three," I finish, showing her the ultrasound.

She stared, wide eyed. "B-baby?"

"Babies," I told her softly. Triplets. We were having triplets. I smiled at the thought of three mini Rose Hathaway's running around. Oh, God, I thought. They will most definitely be a handful.

"B-but," she stammered, fear evident in her eyes.

"Roza," I murmur, interrupting her. I cupped her face in my hands, forcing her to look at me. "You are going to be an excellent mother. I know this frightens you, and to be honest, it frightens me too. This has never happened before."

"You being frightened?" she asked me with the hint of the famous Rose Hathaway smirk. I smiled back at her and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"I was talking about the babies, silly," I told her. Frowning, I added, "In the year I've known you, I have been frightened many times, most of the time were because some psycho is trying to kill my wife. This is the seventh time that you've almost been killed since I've known you."

"Seventh?" she asked me, wide eyes even wider.

"Yes, five of the attempts at the orders of the same person," I told her softly. I wasn't sure what would trigger a memory, or if any of it would trigger anything. As much as I wanted her memories back, I didn't want to have to see her suffer through remembering some of the stuff that happened to her. I wanted to do everything possible to keep her out of pain.

She nodded, almost numbly. "Ca- can I see the ultrasound?"

I nodded, and handed it over. Three shapes were circled on the tiny picture, showing where the babies were. She stared at the paper and I could see the love shimmering in her eyes already. She looked down at her more prominent stomach, cupping it.

"Hi, babies," she whispered. Adrian looked up across the room and looked at us. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Behind him, I could see Sydney caressing her baby bump as well, a huge grin on her face. I looked back at Rose who was still talking to the babies. "- and this is Daddy."

"Hello, little Belikov babies," I told them, moving closer to Rose's bump. "I love all three of you so much already and I can't wait to meet you all," I whispered to them. I was caressing her bump when I felt the nudge.

"Did one of them just-" Rose started and I nodded. "One kicked!"

"I think that one of them likes you already. It must be your accent," she teased. I smiled at her and she grinned back at me. "I like Daddy too," she whispered to the babies.

"Well I sure hope my wife likes me," I told her. "Although I was hoping for the other L-word."

She laughed, kissing me softly. When I tried to break the kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her.

"I love you," she whispers to me after breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Roza," I whisper back. I offer my hand to her as I stand. "Let's get out of here."

"Finally!" Adrian exclaimed from across the room. Sydney and Rose laughed and I just shook my head. We walked out of the hospital, hand and hand.

**Rose POV**

I followed Dimitri to the car, getting into the seat he offered. Adrian and Sydney sat behind us and then there were two guys in the back.

"Dimitri!" I hissed as he got in. "Who's in the back?"

He laughed. "They're Adrian's guardians. He's a royal so he gets two guardians."

I turn around in my chair. "You're royal?"

Adrian laughed this time. "In Moroi society, there are twelve royal families. I'm part of one of them."

"What's the others?" I still ask, turned around.

"Roza, face the front please. I don't want you getting hurt," Dimitri chastised.

"Comrade," I protested. "Nothing will happened. I'll be fine."

"Rose," he said, and with a grumble, I turn back around. Dimitri's hand lays upturned on the console, and I place my hand in his. He brings our hand up and kisses the back of my hand.

As he drives through the winding roads that lead to what I assume will be the house, I start to fall asleep.

-o0o-

_We returned to the training room with the dummies, and he told me he simply wanted me to practice the maneuvers from two days ago. Happy he wasn't going to bring up the fight, I set to my task with a burning zeal, showing the dummies just what would happen if they messed with Rose Hathaway. I knew my fighting fury was fired up by more than just a simple desire to do well. My feelings were out of control this morning, raw and intense after both the fight with my mother and what I'd witnessed with Lissa and Christian last night. Dimitri sat back and watched me, occasionally critiquing my technique and offering suggestions for new tactics._

_"Your hair's in the way," he said at one point. "Not only are you blocking your peripheral vision, you're running the risk of letting your enemy get a handhold."_

_"If I'm actually in a fight, I'll wear it up." I grunted as I shoved the stake neatly up between the dummy's ribs." I didn't know what these artificial bones were made of, but they were a bitch to work around. I thought about my mom again and added a little extra force to the jab. "I'm just wearing it down today, that's all."_

_"Rose," he said warningly. Ignoring him, I plunged again. His voice came more sharply the next time he spoke. "Rose. Stop."_

_I backed away from the dummy, surprised to find my breathing labored. I hadn't realized I was working that hard. My back hit the wall. With nowhere to go, I looked away from him, directing my eyes toward the ground._

_"Look at me," he ordered._

_"Dimitri—"_

_"Look at me."_

_No matter our close history, he was still my instructor. I couldn't refuse a direct order. Slowly, reluctantly, I turned toward him, still tilting my head slightly down so the hair hung over the sides of my face. Rising from his chair, he walked over and stood before me._

_I avoided his eyes but saw his hand move forward to brush back my hair. Then it stopped. As did my breathing. Our short-lived attraction had been filled with questions and reservations, but one thing I'd known for sure: Dimitri had loved my hair. Maybe he still loved it. It was great hair, I'll admit. Long and silky and dark. He used to find excuses to touch it, and he'd counseled me against cutting it as so many female guardians did._

_His hand hovered there, and the world stood still as I waited to see what he would do. After what seemed like an eternity, he let his hand gradually fall back to his side. Burning disappointment washed over me, yet at the same time, I'd learned something. He'd hesitated. He'd been afraid to touch me, which maybe—just maybe—meant he still wanted to. He'd had to hold himself back._

_I slowly tipped my head back so that we made eye contact. Most of my hair fell back from my face—but not all. His hand trembled again, and I hoped again he'd reach forward. The hand steadied._

_My excitement dimmed._

_"Does it hurt?" he asked. The scent of that aftershave, mingled with his sweat, washed over me. God, I wished he had touched me._

_"No," I lied._

_"It doesn't look so bad," he told me. "It'll heal."_

_"I hate her," I said, astonished at just how much venom those three words held. Even while suddenly turned on and wanting Dimitri, I still couldn't drop the grudge I held against my mother._

_"No, you don't," he said gently._

_"I do."_

_"You don't have time to hate anyone," he advised, his voice still kind. "Not in our profession. You should make peace with her."_

_Lissa had said exactly the same thing. Outrage joined my other emotions. That darkness within me started to unfurl. "Make peace with her? After she gave me a black eye on purpose! Why am I the only one who sees how crazy that is?"_

_"She absolutely did not do it on purpose," he said, voice hard. "No matter how much you resent her, you have to believe that. She wouldn't do that, and anyway, I saw her later that day. She was worried about you."_

_"Probably more worried someone will bring her up on child abuse charges," I grumbled._

_"Don't you think this is the time of year for forgiveness?"_

_I sighed loudly. "This isn't a Christmas special! This is my life. In the real world, miracles and goodness just don't happen."_

_He was still eyeing me calmly. "In the real world, you can make your own miracles."_

_My frustration suddenly hit a breaking point, and I gave up trying to maintain my control. I was so tired of being told reasonable, practical things whenever something went wrong in my life. Somewhere in me, I knew Dimitri only wanted to help, but I just wasn't up for the well-meant words. I wanted comfort for my problems. I didn't want to think about what would make me a better person. I wished he'd just hold me and tell me not to worry." _

"_Okay, can you just stop this for once?" I demanded, hands on my hips._

_"Stop what?"_

_"The whole profound Zen crap thing. You don't talk to me like a real person. Everything you say is just some wise, life-lesson nonsense. You really do sound like a Christmas special." I knew it wasn't entirely fair to take my anger out on him, but I found myself practically shouting. "I swear, sometimes it's just like you want to hear yourself talk! And I know you're not always this way. You were perfectly normal when you talked to Tasha. But with me? You're just going through the motions. You don't care about me. You're just stuck in your stupid mentor role."_

_He stared at me, uncharacteristically surprised. "I don't care about you?"_

_"No." I was being petty—very, very petty. And I knew the truth—that he did care and was more than just a mentor. I couldn't help myself, though. It just kept coming and coming. I jabbed his chest with my finger. "I'm another student to you. You just go on and on with your stupid life lessons so that—"_

_The hand I'd hoped would touch my hair suddenly reached out and grabbed my pointing hand. He pinned it to the wall, and I was surprised to see a flare of emotion in his eyes. It wasn't exactly anger…but it was frustration of another kind._

_"Don't tell me what I'm feeling," he growled._

_I saw then that half of what I'd said was true. He was almost always calm, always in control—even when fighting. But he'd also told me how he'd once snapped and beaten up his Moroi father. He'd actually been like me once—always on the verge of acting without thinking, doing things he knew he shouldn't._

_"That's it, isn't it?" I asked._

_"What?"_

_"You're always fighting for control. You're the same as me."_

_"No," he said, still obviously worked up. "I've learned my control."_

_Something about this new realization emboldened me. "No," I informed him. "You haven't. You put on a good face, and most of the time you do stay in control. But sometimes you can't. And sometimes …" I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "Sometimes you don't want to."_

_"Rose…"_

_I could see his labored breathing and knew his heart was beating as quickly as mine. And he wasn't pulling away. I knew this was wrong—knew all the logical reasons for us staying apart. But right then, I didn't care. I didn't want to control myself. I didn't want to be good._

_Before he realized what was happening, I kissed him. Our lips met, and when I felt him kiss me back, I knew I was right. He pressed himself closer, trapping me between him and the wall. He kept holding my hand, but his other one snaked behind my head, sliding into my hair. The kiss was filled with so much intensity; it held anger, passion, release…._

_He was the one who broke it. He jerked away from me and took several steps back, looking shaken._

_"Do not do that again," he said stiffly._

_"Don't kiss me back then," I retorted._

_He stared at me for what seemed like forever. "I don't give 'Zen lessons' to hear myself talk. I don't give them because you're another student. I'm doing this to teach you control."_

_"You're doing a great job," I said bitterly._

_He closed his eyes for half a second, exhaled, and muttered something in Russian. Without another glance at me, he turned and left the room._

-o0o-

"Rose," Dimitri was shaking me. I opened my eyes blearily. "Hey, sleepyhead. We're here."

I climb out of the car, my dream still fresh in my head. Or maybe it was a memory. I'll have to ask Dimitri. I caught sight of the house and stopped in my tracks. The thing was huge.

"I live here?" I whispered. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist and nodded.

"With Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney and the other guardians," he says. I stare up at him.

"What about you?" I questioned softly. "Where do you live?"

"At the Academy. I'm still stationed there," he told me, frowning as my face fell. "You aren't going back on duty anytime soon, and I want to take you to the Academy to see if that helps with your memories."

"Mentioning the Academy, I think that I had a memory about it," I told him as her took my hand and led me towards the front door.

"Oh, really?" He seemed kind of nervous as he continued. "What was it about?"

"We were in this room and it had a lot of fake people in it –dummies, I think– and I had a silver stake and I was stabbing the dummies with it, but then-"

"Aunt Tatiana?" Adrian's call interrupted us and Dimitri froze, yanking me back.

"Roza," Dimitri warned urgently. "Go around the other side of the house and in through the back. I'll be there in a second."

He motioned to one of the other guardians to go with me and turned away from me, walking towards the sound of Adrian's voice.

**Sydney POV**

I sat with Adrian, my hands caressing my bump continuously, as if stopping would cause me to miscarry again.

"Hey," Adrian whispered to me. Rose was lounged in the chair in front of him, sound asleep. Every once in a while, I saw Dimitri look at Rose, as if he was making sure that she was indeed still there. The things he must have seen. The one night that he stayed back at the house, that first night, he had woken up screaming, according to what Adrian had told me. After that, he stayed at the hospital by Rose's side. I knew that I still woke up with nightmares. Every shadow had Victor's eyes, every sound was that cane, the gun, the chain, and the list goes on and on. I looked at Adrian, tears in my eyes. "Shhhhh," he soothed me, just holding me in his arms. "The nightmares?"

I nodded and he just held me tighter. He sometimes spent the night with me. He wanted to spend the entire time with me, but I refused to allow him, because that would mean kicking Dimitri out. There was only one overnight guest allowed. The fact that I was awake helped with my cause. Adrian knew all about the nightmares. They were getting better, and the nights they weren't, Adrian would pull me into a spirit dream.

I was nearly asleep when we pulled up to the house.

"Rose," Dimitri told Rose. "Hey sleepyhead. We're here."

She looked up at him blearily before getting out of the car. We got out and one of the guardians flanked us. I don't know which one it was. Adrian saw her before I did and he shoved me behind him. At the same time, he quickly gave the guardian instructions and he grabbed my arm, and started leading me back the way we came.

"Aunt Tatiana," Adrian said loudly, adding surprise to his voice. Dimitri passed me, nodding at the guardian.

Where was Rose? The guardian led me through the back and I saw Rose sitting at the kitchen table. What shocked me more was the fact that across from her sat Eddie Castile.

"You're Eddie, right?" she questioned, eating a grape. Where she got grapes from was beyond me.

He gave her a weird look, but nodded. "Yes, Rose. I'm Eddie. We've gone to school together for forever."

"So I need your opinion on something," she continued. I don't know what was happening with Tatiana, but I desperately wanted to find out. "Dimitri and I were having a talk about this, and we couldn't agree."

Eddie nodded. "Okay," he agrees.

"Do you think that it's my fault Mason is dead? I think it is, but Dimitri says it isn't," she replies, eating another grape. He stared at her, surprised.

I came to the rescue. "Eddie, how great to see you again."

"Hi, Sydney," he replied, looking away from Rose. "It's great to see you too."

"Um, Eddie?" Rose asked, getting impatient. "Can you answer now?"

"Rose, can you go get me some of those grapes you have?" I asked her, sitting next to Eddie. She nodded, and left, shooting me a weird look.

I turned to Eddie. "Rose lost her memory. Last night, she remember what happened in Spokane because Christian mentioned it. I don't know if she remembers all of it but I know she and Dimitri were talking about it last night," I explained quickly.

"What happened?" he asked softly, glancing back to the doorway Rose disappeared through.

"She got kidnapped, we both did. It's a long story and she will be back shortly. Just try to answer her questions, if you want, and be patient," I told him as Rose walked back in. She set a small bowl in front of me and sat back down, looking expectantly at Eddie.

"Rose, Mason's death is not your fault. Yes, you told him about the Strigoi in Spokane, but you didn't force him to go and try to hunt them and you didn't force him to come back to the house," Eddie told her softly. "He knew the risk and he chose to do that."

"But he came back for me," she told him.

"He loved you," Eddie said back. "He gave up his life so you could live. If he were still here, he would make the same decision all over again."

"W-were we together?" she asked him, tears glistening in her eyes.

Eddie nodded and she burst into tears. Eddie moved and wrapped his arms around her. He let her cry on his shoulder as if it was happening again. A few minutes later, Dimitri walked through the swinging door that led to the living room. He noticed Eddie and Rose immediately.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he questioned, rushing over.

"Eddie and Rose were talking about Spokane. I think it's going to be a closure of sorts for her, since she can't remember the one she already had," I explained. He nodded and took Rose from Eddie's arms, where she was asleep again.

"I'm going to take her to bed. Tatiana's gone, you can come out now," Dimitri said, leaving the kitchen. I followed and sat down on Adrian's lap.

"Hey, Syd," Adrian whispers to me, kissing me softly.

"What happened with Tatiana?" I questioned. Anger flared in his eyes and he squeezed them tightly.

"It's not important," he says, kissing me again. "It's in the past. You're safe, Sydney. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again."

I nod and kiss him back. Laying against his chest he carries me to our room and tucks me into the bed. He moves to flick the light off and went to sit back in the living room.

"Adrian," I whispered. I hated the sound of weakness in my voice. "Stay with me?"  
I can barely see his eyes soften as he yanks his shirt over his head, pulling his jeans off. He slides into the bed and pulls me into his arms, our limbs tangling.

"I love you," I tell him. He kisses me one last time.

"I love you too, Syd," he murmurs as he buries his head in my neck. I can feel his warm breath on my neck and almost freeze.

_Get a hold of yourself, Sydney. _I chastised myself. _This is Adrian. He would never do that._

Relaxing again in his arms, I managed to drift off into a semi peaceful sleep.

**Adrian POV**

"Hello, Adrian," she said coolly. "How are you?"

I hesitated for a moment. I didn't know if she knew Sydney and Rose were still alive.

"Adrian, if it's too hard to talk about," she tells me. "I understand. You're still getting over the loss of your girlfriend."

"Yes, I am," I told her. "I'd appreciate to do it with others who actually cared about Sydney though. So if you'll excuse me."

She narrowed her eyes at me briefly. And then Dimitri came around the corner.

"Guardian Belikov," she turned to him. I wanted to roll my eyes in disgust. "How have you been?"

"How have I been?" he scoffed. "Considering that I just came from the hospital where they pulled the lifeline on my wife, I would say not well."

"She held out for five weeks?" she sounded shocked, and almost outraged.

"Rose is –was– strong. She managed to hold out that long, yes," he replied, his guardian mask in place.

"I'm terribly sorry for your losses," she said, her voice oozing fake sympathy. "Rosemarie was pregnant, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, she was, as was Sydney," Dimitri said through gritted teeth. I could sense that he was quickly losing his cool.

"It's been nice to see you, but we really have other business to attend to," I said, taking Dimitri's arm.

"Yes, it has," she muses. "We should sit down and have conversations like we used to, Adrian. Of course the others are to come as well. In fact, let's make a date right now."

"Will next Monday work for you?" Tatiana questioned.

"No," Dimitri said, moving to walk past her.

"I'll call you," I said quickly. She nodded briskly and whispered something to Dimitri before turning and walking away. His face went pale and he started murmuring something in Russian.

"What did she say to you?" I asked him, staring after my aunt.

"She knows that we know," he murmurs. "Or at least that I know. She said 'Did you really think that it's only me and Victor that was in this? I have an entire army at my command, ready to do whatever I wish. Be warned, Belikov.'"

He turned and walked back into the house. Oh shit.

**Rose POV**

I felt somebody lift me into their arms and looked up into Dimitri's eyes. He carried me through the house and into a paint splatter bedroom. I stared around as Dimitri put me on the bed. The paint wasn't fresh, which meant the room was like this for a reason.

"Why is it paint splattered?" I asked Dimitri as he rummaged through some drawers. He looked up and shrugged. There was something off about him and I walked over, desperate to know what it was.

"Hey," I whispered, pressing myself against his back. He relaxed slightly in my arms before turning.

"You shouldn't be up, Roza," he murmurs. "You're still hurt."

"I feel fine!" I protested. "I could run a marathon!"

His eyes flickered to my stomach and I laughed. "Okay, maybe not a marathon, but still. I'm fine, comrade."

He picked me up again and I squealed in surprise. "Dimitri!"

He tossed me on the bed and hovered over top of me. My heart started beating into overdrive as I stared up at him. His eyes were impossibly dark. He tilted his head slightly and my lips brushed his. Moving quicker than I thought I could, I linked my legs around his waist, arms around his neck and flipped us.

I now hovered over top of him and he grinned up at me, his hands resting against my hips. I leaned down and brushed my lips against him again. Leaning back, I yanked his t-shirt over my head and his eyes followed it as it revealed my tan skin.

"Roza," he breathed out, his hands skimming over my body. "Wait."

I leaned back and stared at him. "What's wrong?"

"I want to make sure you know exactly what you're doing by initiating this," he tells me.

"Of course I know what I'm doing," I tell him. "I may have lost my memory and not remember much, but I love you."

"How do you know that?" he asks softly. I bend and press my lips against his. My heart starts beating faster as electricity shoots through me.

"I know you felt that too. From the minute I woke up and saw you sleeping on my bed, I knew that there was a connection between us, a strong one. I still have my basic instincts and loving you and being with you in every way possible is one of them," I whisper softly to him. I attempt to arch an eyebrow and he laughs. "Plus, it's not like we haven't before, since I'm pregnant."

He smiles at me as he leans up to kiss me. I kiss him back, before climbing off the bed. I pull off the shorts that I'm wearing and walk to the bathroom. I start getting ready for bed by brushing my teeth. I see Dimitri climb out of the bed and walk towards me.

"See something you like?" he whispers to me as I stare at him as he joins me in the bathroom shirtless.

"Most definitely," I respond him, biting my lower lip as he looks me up and down; I'm standing in nothing but my bra and panties. He moves closer to me and gathers my long hair in his hand, brushing it to one side and slowly and gently kisses along the length of my neck, rolling his hips, grinding his hardened erection into my behind. His hands cup my breasts, softly kneading and massaging them until I throw my head back against his shoulder with a dull thud.

"I have wanted you to myself all day. I intend to make the most of the next hour or two, or three," he whispers hoarsely which causes my blood to burn in my veins. I want him, I _need _him. I moan softly.

His right hand leaves my breast and moves down over my belly and slips down the front of my panties. He sucks in a sharp breath.

"Look at us, watch me touch you, watch me play with your beautiful body," he whispers in my ear, his accent more pronounced. He pinches my nipple through my bra as his finger traces circles on my nub of pleasure. Sizzling electricity surrounds us and I begin to feel myself quicken in no time at all. I look at our reflection in the mirror. I'm flushed; my eyes are bright, wild, aroused. I feel my heartbeat soar as I take the intensity of Dimitri's expression, I can see just how much he wants me, how aroused he is. It's addictive and all consuming. I'm alight with passion for this man, my man.

I circle my hips in time with his maddening movements that are keeping me hovering on the edge of oblivion. His lips ghost along my neck leaving wet, opened mouth kisses in his wake. He nibbles on my earlobe and I feel a jolt of pleasure fire below my waist.

"Dimitri, please… oh," I groan as my hand reaches back and takes a hold of his very hard erection. I move up and down his length, reveling in the animalistic groan that escapes him.

"Yes. Yes, baby, you feel so good, so wet." My breath hitches as his finger applies more pressure, harder friction and just as I feel my orgasm begin to take hold he removes his hand from my panties and I protest with a loud groan.

"Shh, I want you in our bed. I want to look into your eyes as I make love to you, Roza. I want to feel you come around me," his words quicken my pulse and inflame my blood with so much need and passion. He spins me around and cups my face in his hands as his mouth assaults my own. His tongue brushes along my lower lip, begging to gain entrance, which I automatically grant. I moan against his fervent mouth, his teeth nibble and tug my lower lip and I can't help myself. I quickly drop to my knees and pull down his pajama pants. I take his rock hard erection in my hand, reveling in soft, smooth skin, solid with virility underneath. I feel every throbbing vein as I pump up and down. I look up at him as his hands brush through my hair and cup my cheek. I lean forward, maintaining eye contact as I lay a soft kiss to his tip. I watch him watching me as I bite my lower lip before licking him from base to tip. His eyes roll back when I envelop the tip inside my warm, wet mouth and suck gently. His hands thread into my hair, holding me gently but not guiding me… yet. I take him deeper; twirling my tongue around him before plunging down, balls deep.

"Oh my god, yes," he groans as he involuntarily bucks forward further down my throat. I moan loudly, allowing the vibrations of my throat to penetrate him, and from the sound of his tortured groan I'm sure that they did. "Fuck, baby, yeah. Just…like…that." His tortured whisper permeates my soul and assaults my senses.

"So fucking good, Roza… uh, uh… your mouth baby, damn," he groans loudly, sending wisps of fluttering desire floods my core as I pleasure the man I love. His moans become quicker, shallower due to his mounting release. He looks down at me, moving my hair from my face so that he can watch the erotic image of his hardened member stroking in and out of my mouth.

I start to move faster, my head bobbing up and down as I nibble, lick and suck my way up, down and around his erection. His breathing starts to hitch in his throat and I know he won't be long. I suck harder, reveling in the harsh hiss that escapes him.

"Oh fuck yes, yes baby that's it," he bites out, his voice hard and delicious all at the same time. His hands take a firmer hold of my hair and start to thrust in and out of my mouth, setting a punishing rhythm. I feel him all the way to the back of my throat, I reach up and cup his balls, rolling and gently squeezing them in my hand.

"Ah, ah…Roza," he groans. "Uh, uh… baby, baby fuck. Ughhh I'm coming." He explodes in my mouth with a tortured primal growl. Thick streams of his seed shooting from his length, his hands tighten in my hair, holding me fixed to him as I swallow, savoring the taste that is all Dimitri as I lick him clean, leaving soft, sucking kisses as I go.

He looks down at me as he pants, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. I reluctantly release him. He reaches down and helps me to my feet, and as soon as I am standing he picks me up in his arms, then starts kissing my neck. He moves over to the bed, dropping me onto the comfortable mattress before climbing on himself. He leans down towards me, his mouth formed in a pout as his lips brush against mine.

"Fuck, that was amazing," he smirks at me, causing me to smirk back.

"Instincts, comrade. All about instincts," I murmur softly to him, my hand moves of its own volition, brushing down his defined chest, his muscles rippling as my fingertips gently caress his skin.

"I love you so very much Dimitri. It's good to know that I can still give you amazing head," I wink at him as his mouth pops open in shock.

"Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it, baby. Now, I'm going to take such good care of you. Starting with making such sweet, passionate love to your amazingly hot, sexy, fuckable body baby," he tells me as he places kisses along the length of my neck and shoulder while inflaming my desire by caressing every inch of skin that he can find. My response is only a tortured moan as I arch my back, pressing myself into his hot hard body.

He leans down and bites my nipple through my bra as his hand slowly brushes down my cheek, my neck, the side curve of my breast, down over my ribs and settles on my hip, his fingers plucking the lace of my panties.

"I think we need to rid you of this and that," he plucks the waistband of my panties once more and pulls at my bra cup with his teeth.

"I'm not stopping you, rid away," I tell him with a smirk, my soul lightening upon witnessing his joyous grin.

"I love you, so much," he tells me as he takes off my bra and tosses it to places unknown, followed swiftly by my panties because all I can see right now is him. "You make me so happy, every second of every minute of every hour of every day you make me smile, laugh, desire you, and want you Roza… our life, our life is amazing. I never thought I'd have this, this comfort and satisfaction and so much happiness and joy—I feel it all the time, you've given me everything Roza, I didn't know life could feel like this and I thank God for bringing you to me," he kisses away the emotional tears that are falling down my temples and seals my mouth in an passionate kiss. I felt every word; every syllable that fell from his lips speared my heart and spread warmth through my veins.

"I… I love you too, I need you. I need you so much Dimitri just please… please love me. I need to feel you," I arch up to meet his lips and pull him to me, skin to skin. His hand slides up the outside of my thigh, reaching under to lift my leg and hitch it over his hip as he grinds his hardened length against my core. I feel fire pierce my skin wherever he touches me, sending warmth flooding through my soul.

I place both palms flat on his chest as I wrap my leg around his to gain enough leverage and momentum to reverse out positions. Once he's flat on his back I straddle his hips, and sit back on my heels, my tongue tracing around the flat disk of his nipple, teasing the hardened tip and biting softly.

"Ugh, baby… fuck," he groans.

"I love you," I whisper as I lean down and capture his lips in a soft kiss. His hips surge upwards, his hands hold onto my thighs tightly, trying to afford himself some much needed friction. I rock against him, feeling him grow beneath me as I pepper his chest with loving kisses.

I reach around and grasp the throbbing erection between my husband's deliciously solid thighs and stroke him lovingly, twisting my closed fist around him as I pump up and down.

"Baby, baby, baby," he croons, moaning low in his throat as he looks up at me through heavy lids, all I can see is nothing but love, desire and adoration reflected in his dark brown gaze, beckoning surging emotions within my heart that threaten to consume me and drive me crazy with want.

"I'm going to show you, illustrate in great detail just how much I love and adore you, the way I feel relief in every breath you take, every beat of your heart is a comfort to my soul," I whisper hoarsely, I cup his face in my hands, my thumbs brushing back and forth over his jawline before reaching down and kissing him deeply. I lick along his bottom lip, applying gentle pressure, begging for access into his delicious mouth which he automatically grants. His tongue thrashes with mine, neither of us battling for dominance, both eager to just co-exist on the same plane.

"Baby… I—I need you, God I need you so much," he tells me with such conviction, feeling his love fill my very being, the core essence of my soul which answers and responds only to his own. I let my hands ghost up his abs, moving slowly towards his chest as I feel my heart fill with such pure, undiluted love. I pull back slightly to look in his eyes, my hands still cupping his face, trying to convey just how much he means to me. His head surges upwards locking his lips with my own, unable to withstand the delicious anticipation that is heavy around us.

I lift myself up a little, taking his throbbing member in my hand; swiping my thumb over the enlarged tip to collect the moisture lying in wait as we kiss deeply. I slide him through my folds, coating him in my arousal then place him at my entrance. I gaze down at him as I slowly take each beloved inch of him inside me.

I slowly let my head fall back, my hair tumbling in thick dark brown waves down my back as keep my hips still, just allowing the overwhelming feeling of fullness, both physically and emotionally warm my entire being. I am surrounded and bathed within my husband, falling deeper and deeper in love with him as every second slowly ticks by.

I take a deep breath and lean down to kiss him deeply as I grind down on his length, his hips surge upward, seemingly of their own volition as Dimitri moans against my mouth. His hands reach up and grasp my hips, holding me softly without trying to take control of the situation. I slowly circle my hips as I fractionally lift myself up, feeling every delicious inch of him on all sides before grinding down again. My hands find their way up into my hair, grabbing handfuls as my hips undulate, grinding back and forth slowly and I can't help but loose myself in the sensations that our combined bodies create.

"You're beautiful, you're everything Roza, everything," his hoarse voice tugs me back in the room, minimally lost to the ethereal plane that is our physical passion. I place my hands on his pectorals dragging my nails down his chest as I rise and fall onto his length, reveling in the harsh, tortured groan that comes from deep within his throat.

"Jesus, fuck—baby," he groans, his voice husky, just as utterly consumed as I am. I take his hands, guide them to my breasts and lay mine over the top, both of us massaging and feeling. I toss my head back and I feel myself building, gaining momentum as my body coils tighter as curling warmth floats through my extremities. He lifts his head up, looking into my eyes as if to ask permission. A shuddering sob escapes me as I nod, overcome with fraught emotion. He immediately sits up; bring us nose to nose and chest to chest – or at least as close we could get, given my swollen stomach. His hands immediately wrap around my back, holding me tightly as he kisses every inch of my face and time has no concept or meaning in this moment.

"Dimitri, Uhhng," I mewl, gasping for breath as the pulling starts in my stomach.

"Baby," he whispers, his forehead rests against mine as I feel him begin to grow harder inside me and I know it won't be long. I move faster, my elbows resting on his shoulders as my hands grab fistfuls of his hair as leverage. I feel his thighs tense, straining and quivering against the mounting sensations. I can't hold on any longer and I feel what has to be the most intense orgasm I have ever withstood begins to unfurl. Whispers of heat shiver up my spine as my whole body stiffens in what can only be described as the most pleasurable of agonies. Sunbursts and fireworks expand in my stomach and shoot down every single nerve in my body. DImitri gasps, his breath catching in his throat as I hold onto him, running my fingers through his hair and kiss his lips as his hips thrust upwards faster and faster.

"Shh, relax—feel it Dimitri… feel me." I whisper, my body still tingling intensely.

"Fuck baby, fuck! Arghhhhhhh shit!" A tortured cry escapes him as he stiffens, his hips fire upwards with great speed and agility as he explodes inside me; feeling the hot lash of his passion fill me within. I squeeze my muscles, milking him, reveling in every shudder and impassioned cry.

Once he is released from the intense grip of his orgasm he collapses back into the mattress, taking me with him. I roll to the side and off of him. The only sound that permeates the air around us as I lie prone next to him is our panting gasps for breath. After a while, he reaches over and grabs the comforter, he pulls up over our legs and waists, leaving my back bare as his fingertips begin to dance up and down my spine, relaxing me further.

"Tell me about this memory you had earlier," he whispers softly to me. I yawn and move closer to him, needing to be near him.

"We were training, I think," I mutter. "And I thought my mother hit me on purpose and you gave me what I had called 'Zen Lessons'."

"How much did you remember?"

"Only until I kissed you and then you pushed me away and told me to never do that again," I tell him, smirking as I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back, and laughs when I pull back. "And then you left. Although, I'm starting to remember more bits and pieces now. They aren't full memories, but it's something. I remember the bond and the car accident."

"Oh, Roza," he says softly. "Some memories are going to be painful to remember. I wish I could take the pain from you."

"It'll be okay," I tell him. "I'll get through it. I remember the first time we slept together, too."

"What else do you remember of that visit?" Dimitri looks at me, slightly concerned.

"Nothing yet, but I'm getting there. Who knows what the next memory will be," I say. I turn onto my right side and scoot back so my back in against his front. He wraps his arms around me, tangling our limbs together.

"I love you, Roza," he tells me, kissing my neck lightly.

"I love you too, comrade," I whisper. I can sense that he's grinning and I smile. Cuddling closer to him, we fall into a blissful sleep.

*****Thank you all so much for the support that I've received for this story! Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the faster the new chapter goes up! –skd*****


	17. Chapter 17

*****Thanks to RozaBelikova17, Guest, Do'B, Harmony Collins, Dimitri's Secret Lover, LIVINGNIGHTMAREDMD, XxxRosmitrixxX, twilightsmomma and Dimka's chick for being awesome and reviewing the last chapter. **

**I just finished Silver Shadows yesterday… omg… has anyone else read it yet?–skd*****

**Rose POV**

_I woke groggily, my head pounding, alone in yet another hospital room. _

"_What's your name?" the voice was directly in front of me. _

"_What?" I couldn't see anything, it was so bright. _

"_Can you tell me your name?" the voice asked again. _

"_Rose Hathaway," I murmured out. "Where's Dimitri?" _

_He was all I could think about, every second of every day. I remember seeing Victor with the gun, and the sounds as he fired at us. His maniac crackling laughter. And then the darkness consumed me. That was all I remember. _

"_I'll let your friends in now," the voice said again. The bright light disappeared and I recognized Doctor Olendzki. She opened the door that led to the hallway and all the talking stopped. _

"_Is sh-she okay?" I heard a broken female voice and then Doctor Olendzki said, "She's awake, you can go in and see her."_

_The first face I saw was Lissa's. She had been crying and her face was pale and gaunt. _

"_Lissa, you look terrible," I tell her. She cracks and smile and throws herself at me. I wrap my arms around her body carefully. _

"_Thank God you're alive, Rose," Adrian whispers from behind her. He choked up. "When I saw you lying there in all the bl-blood, I almost lost it."_

"_Adrian," I say softly. "I'm perfectly fine."_

_Lissa pulled back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, Rose, I thou-thought that you were g-gone for good."_

"_But I'm not gone," I tell her. "It's okay, don't cry."_

_I looked closer at her and narrowed my eyes. "Lissa, when was the last time you fed?"_

_She looked at the ground. _

"_Vasilisa Dragomir!" I scold her. "You can't just stop feeding. Not when you're the last Dragomir!"_

"_Rose," she pleaded with me. "I have been feeding but very little. I haven't been able to keep any of it down."_

"_Go and try to feed again," I urged her. "I'll be right here, fine when you get back."_

"_I'll be right back," Lissa says, walking towards the door. _

"_Hey, Liss," I call. She turns at the edge of the door. "Do you know where Dimitri is?"_

_She freezes, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry, Rose. He's-"_

"_No," I say. "No!"_

"_He died when Victor shot him," Adrian said softly. He reaches for my hand to comfort me, and I turn away. "Rose-"_

"_Just leave me be please," I whisper. I didn't hear anything else from them and soon after the door clicked. And then I let the sobs consume me and wrack my body. I couldn't live without him! I didn't want to live without him!_

_I let the tears devour me, refusing to see anybody. They kept me in the hospital for three days before releasing me back to my dorm. _

_I locked myself in my room, not coming out for anything. Lissa brought me food everyday but I refused to eat any of it. I shrugged off my classes, ignoring them, even when guardians came banging at my door. _

It was all your fault_, a voice in my head taunts. _Once again, someone you love is dead, and it's all because of you.

_I couldn't think of anything else besides the last moment we had together. _

"Roza, you can't avoid me forever. Adrian said that you kept saying g my name right after…it happened." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him run a shaky hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to say, Dimitri?" I demanded, turning and facing him. I hated fighting with him.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to protect you. If the Academy found out about us, they would ship you away. You wouldn't be able to become a guardian. Alberta… We were lucky Alberta was the one that caught us. She was willing to turn a blind eye. But I didn't want to risk it," he murmured, looking at me. My heart clenched as I saw his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't care! I don't need the guardian tattoo to guard Lissa! I don't care if they shipped me off because they would've done the same to you and we could've been together. I. Want. You," I told him, all the emotions I was feeling pouring into those three words.

My gaze met his once more. He reached out and caught a lock of my hair between his fingers. My breath caught and my heart raced at the simple movement.

"I tried being selfless, but I simply can't. I'm going to be selfish and have you, not matter the cost," he whispered, pressing his forehead against mine. His mouth was inches from mine, his chocolate brown eyes focused in mine, his heated gaze warming me up. My pulse started going faster, the heart monitor machine practically going out of control.

Ever so slightly, I tilted my head up and brushed my lips against him. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as my arms found their way around his neck. He deepened the kiss, sucking slightly on my bottom lips. I moaned softly and pushed his away.

"Too many witnesses here," I said gasping for air. "Later."

He pressed his lips to mine again, making my heart race even more than it already was.

_The tears fell faster, my body still shaking. I wanted him by my side. And he wasn't here._

I gasp and bolt upright, tears streaming down my face. "Dimitri!"

I reached out to my side, reaching for him. My hand hit empty air. I was alone, the bed was empty. The tears started to flow faster. The door to the bathroom opened and light flooded the room.

"Roza, baby," he coos, the bed dipping under his weight. "What's wrong?"

I threw myself at him, sobbing harder. "It was awful!"

"Oh, Roza," he rubs my back, holding me as close as possible to him. "Did you have another memory?"

I nod against his shoulder and he starts murmuring things in Russian. I don't know what he's saying but it's relaxing me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he questions me softly, his hands still rubbing soothing patterns on my back. My tears stop, but I'm still shuddering. I lean back slightly so that I can just barely see his face.

His hand reaches up and he tucks my hair behind my ears, trailing his fingertips along my cheek and jawbone.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I was in another white room and everyone except you were there. And I asked Lissa if she knew where you were and-"

I gasp, fresh tears streaming down my cheeks. Dimitri's face contorts into one of pain, his eyes glistening. _Some memories are going to be painful to remember. I wish I could take the pain from you. _His voice echoes in my head.

"Adrian said that you died when Victor shot you," I whisper, my tone bleak. "Who is he?"

"Roza," he says softly. "Victor is the person who has tried to kill both of us many times. He's the one who kidnapped you. But for you memory, you thought that I was dead and I thought you were dead."

My breath caught in my throat. Just the thought of Dimitri being dead was suffocating me and I know that he isn't. I couldn't imagine actually thinking that he was dead. "How long did I t-think you were d-de-ad?" I could barely get the words out.

"Two weeks, give or take a few days," he murmurs softly to me. My breath gets stuck in my throat once more.

"Breathe, baby, breathe," he whispers softly in my ear. He moves to get up and my grip tightens.

"Dimitri!" I beg. "Don't leave!"

"Baby, I'm just going to shut the bathroom light off," he tells me softly. "I'll be right back, Roza."

I let him go, practically holding my breath. He flicked the light off, but I can still see him, just slightly.

"Dimitri," I whimper.

He stalks over to me, thrusting his hands into my hair before crushing his lips upon mine.

"I'm here, baby," he whispers to me. "Right here."

I kiss him back, pushing my body up against his.

He groans. "I love you Roza, you are the most beautiful woman in the world—I will never leave you willingly," he murmurs against my lips.

"I love you too, Dimitri," I respond with fervor, my heart racing. "I want you. No, I need you."

"Roza," his voice is strained.

"Dimitri, please," I beg him again. He rests his forehead against mine, his arms supporting his weight. His lips close over mine again and slowly, he kisses along my jaw, and down my neck, around my collarbone. I moan as his kisses go lower and lower. His mouth closes around my nipple, sucking.

"I'll take care of you… I always have, always will. You're my wife… my everything and I love you so much!" He whispers, his voice low and deep, filled with so much emotion. He settles in between my legs, his hands roaming over my body. I feel him hard against me and it's all I can do not to start rubbing against him.

"Are you ready for me?" he asks me softly before lowering a hand between my spread thighs. A sharp breath hisses through his clenched teeth.

"Always," I tell him back, locking my arms around his neck. He positions himself at my entrance. One hand hooks around my knee and pulls it over his hip while the other supports his weight. With deliberate slowness he pushes inside me. My neck arches as the overwhelming fullness consumes me and sets me on fire from within.

He groans and frustratingly he stays still, not giving me what I want. He kisses my neck, my collarbone, trailing kisses up my throat and over my chin until he reaches my lips. His tongue thrusts into my mouth, twisting and tangling around mine. He's pressing himself against me tightly, rocking and grinding inside my core without actually withdrawing his length. His groin is nudging my clit over and over and it feels so good. His hand slides under my ass and presses us together even tighter and I feel myself approaching the edge.

"God Dimitri…" A high pitched whimper escapes my throat.

"Just feel baby, just feel me pulsing inside you. I can feel your walls twitching… you're so close," he grunts, licking and nipping at my neck and shoulder. He rocks a little harder, still pressing us together tightly and it's when he nibbles on my ear and moves to kiss down my chest until he takes one puckered nipple into his mouth and I explode so violently that I see white spots clouding my vision. Dimitri's mouth closes over mine to swallow my cries and he gasps as I clench around him, propelling myself into another orgasm and this time, he comes with me.

He collapses next to me, panting into my neck as we both come down from our high.

I turn, wrapping my legs around his back, needing to feel him against me, and scratch my fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm that feels good baby, I love it when you scratch my scalp with your nails," he whispers to me. He tilts his head upwards to capture my lips in a heated kiss. When we break apart, we're both panting all over again. I take a deep breath and slowly shift us so that I can sit up.

I stand, and walk backwards to the drawers directly across the bed, my eyes on Dimitri. I turn, quickly grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and one of Dimitri's worn shirts.

I toss him the boxers before pulling his shirt over my head. I crawl into bed beside my husband and kiss him sweetly before he deepens the kiss. I moan a little which causes him to chuckle at me.

"Turn around baby, I know you are worried but please believe me when I say that it's all going to be fine, I promise. You trust me right?" he asks me and I don't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes, I trust you with my life," I reply immediately as he pulls me to him, my back to his chest. He kisses my shoulder softly as he pulls my hair away from my neck, laying sweet kisses up and down its length.

"I will keep you safe, you and the babies. I love you, Roza. Go back to sleep baby, I'm here, forever and always," he whispers, giving my neck one last kiss. Mere moments pass and I'm already sound asleep, safe and surrounded by the arms of the man I love.

**Dimitri POV**

Roza's breathing beside me soon calms and slows, letting me know that she is asleep once more. I continue running my hands through her dark locks. Wrapping my arms around her waist, my legs threaded between hers, I fall asleep.

I wake with the sensation of someone staring at me. I open my eyes, and look into Roza's beautiful brown ones.

"Good morning," she whispers, a small smile gracing her lips. A glance at the clock told me that it was almost one in the afternoon. I smiled.

"A good morning it is indeed," I whisper back. "After all, I get to wake up next to my beautiful wife."

She smiles at me and sits up, caressing her belly. "Nearly halfway through."

I sit up and pull her back into my arms. "I love you," I tell her and she laughs.

"I never get tired of hearing that," she tells me, turning her head.

"And I never get tired of saying it," I murmurs, pressing kisses against her neck. "I can't wait for the babies to be here."

"Me either," she tells me, turning so she's facing me. She frowns. "I hope all my memories are back by then."

"Hey," I lean forward and kiss her. "Don't frown."

She smiles against my lips, her hands cupping my face.

"Okay," she agrees, her forehead against mine. "I love you."

I stand, offering my hand to her. She took it, climbing out of the bed. "I love you too, Roza."

She picks up a pair of shorts off the floor and slides into them. She smiled at me and pulled me out the door. "I'm hungry."

"Well, that hasn't changed," I teased her. "You're always hungry."

She laughs and opens the fridge. She grabs the eggs and starts searching through the cabinets.

"What are you looking for?" I ask, amused. She glances over her shoulder at me.

"Frying pan," she responds before starting to search again. I walk to the cabinet over the oven and reach up, grabbing a frying pan.

"Here you go," I say, setting it on the stovetop. She grins at me before turning the burner on, pouring oil into the pan and starting to prepare her eggs. "Roza."

She turns to me, eyebrows arched in question. "Yes?"

"You don't know how to cook," I say, stifling my laughter. She frowns again.

"How hard can it be?" she questions, shrugging. I take the eggs from her hands.

"Quite hard for you. I don't think Lissa would be too happy if we burned the house down," I tell her softly. Glaring at me as if daring me to challenge her, she takes the eggs back and checks the oil in her pan. Crossing the kitchen, she sticks two pieces of bread in the toaster and pushes the lever down before walking back to the stove. She cracks an egg over the pan and it falls in perfectly. She repeats the action once more, flawlessly. The pan starts to sizzle and Rose turns the heat down a little. Using a spatula, she checks the underside of the eggs, moving it around to prevent it from sticking. Nearly effortlessly, she flips the eggs. She watches them cook, simultaneously checking her toast. Her toast pops up, perfectly toasted at the same time as she puts the eggs on her plate. Quickly finding butter in the fridge, she butters her toast before adding that to her plate. She flips the burner off and takes a seat at the table.

I gape at her and she arches her eyebrows again. Sticking her tongue out, she took a bite of her eggs and grinned.

Shaking my head, I settled with a bowl of Frosted Flakes. I take the seat across from her and start to eat.

"See?" she says. "I can cook and not burn the house down."

"You're simply amazing, Roza," I murmur. She smiles at me. I grin back as Lissa walks into the kitchen.

"G'morning," she mutters, walking to the cereal cabinet. I wasn't surprised to see that Lissa was just now waking up. After everything at the hospital, we've all been on a weird schedule.

"Good morning," Rose answers cheerfully. Both Lissa and I look at her in surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Rosemarie Hathaway?" Lissa questioned, her eyes wide.

Rose looked between the two of us, a slight frown forming on her face. I leaned over the table and kissed her.

"Don't frown," I whisper to her. The frown leaves her face, but I can see confusion in her eyes.

"You weren't a morning person," Lissa supplied. Understanding filled her eyes and she nodded, biting her lower lip.

"But it isn't morning," she said.

"Regardless of when you woke up, you weren't exactly the happiest," Lissa answered.

"Lissa," I turn to her as she joins us at the table. "Are you coming back to the Academy with us?"

"I g-"

A knock at the door interrupted her. We shared wide eyed glances and she grabbed Rose's hand, pulling her up.

"What's going on?" Rose questioned, her eyes wide.

Lissa started to pull her out of the room. "We're going to go play a game. In the basement."

"No!" Rose called. "Dimitri!"

"Roza," I say to her softly, crossing the kitchen quickly. "Go with Lissa. I'll be there soon."

Her eyes glistened with tears as Lissa finally managed to pull her from the room. Putting my guardian mask up, I walked to the front door and opened it. To say I was surprised would be an understatement.

**Lissa POV**

"Lissa!" Rose screamed, struggling against me. "Stop!"

"Rose, we have to stay down here," I begged her. I was sure that the fear was rolling off me in waves and could tell that Rose had been affected by it.

"Why?"

"The person who tried to kill you thinks that you're dead," I said softly. "And until we know who is at the door, you can't go up there."

"Tell me more," she demanded, sitting on one of the leather couches.

"About what?" I questioned, sitting next to her.

"About the Academy, more about me," she requested.

"Do you want to hear how you and Dimitri met?" I asked, my lips curving up into a small smile.

She nodded enthusiastically and I laughed.

"Well, when we were sixteen, we ran away from the Academy," I started. "We managed to avoid the guardians from the school that were sent after us for two years. We were in Portland when they caught us. We had been trying to get away, but you were weaker because I had just fed from you. You saw a guardian out the window from our apartment and we knew that we had to run. We had almost made it the car."

I shook her head with another small smile. "And then Dimitri stepped forward. You tried to protect me by lashing out at him." I laughed, remembering it. "Needless to say, it didn't work. And we were dragged back to the Academy."

"You were almost sent away." My voice was soft and sad, remembering that terrifying moment when I thought that Rose was actually going to be sent away from me.

"By who?"

"Kirova," I say. "The headmistress. She wanted to send you away because of an incident before we ran –which was really my fault– and because of the running away. But it was because of Dimitri that you were able to stay. He agreed to mentor you to help you catch up to everybody else."

"So our relationship was technically illegal?" She frowned, and then smiled ever so slightly.

"You tried to stay away from each other," I shrugged. "Love knows no boundaries."

"That's most definitely the truth."

Rose turned and threw herself into Dimitri's arms. He caught her, smiling down at her.

"Roza," he leans back. "There's some people upstairs that want to talk to you."

"Who?" I interjects, worry evident in my voice.

"Your parents," Dimitri says softly.

**Dimitri POV**

"Where is my daughter?" Ibrahim Mazur spoke before I could say anything.

I moved aside so that they could enter the house. "She's downstairs. I can go get her for you."

"Belikov, we can go get our daughter," Janine Hathaway fixed me with a glare.

"Wait," I moved in front of them. "There's some things that you need to know."

"What things?" Janine snapped. I gestured to the couch and they not completely willingly took a seat.

"Nearly six weeks ago, Rose and Sydney were kidnapped by Victor Dashkov," I say softly. "According to a friend of mine, who was on guard as Victor's guardian, the things that were done to Rose and Sydney were awful. Victor focused most of his attention on her and when I finally got to her to next night, she looked terrible."

Both Janine and Abe were über pale.

"Adrian healed Sydney and Lissa healed Rose, except Sydney woke immediately and Rose didn't. She was in a coma for five weeks and when she finally woke up, we found out that she lost her memory," I paused.

"That's why –when I was at the hospital," Janine said softly.

Abe looked at me, his eyes narrowed. "What does she remember?"

"I'm not sure the exact extent, but this morning she said that little bits and pieces were coming back to her and she could remember certain things. But she also has been getting full memories. She had a full memory of Spokane, but not all of it. She had a full memory of right before we left for the ski lounge in Idaho. And of one right after the first time Victor tried to kill us," I said, faltering slightly on the last part. I don't think that they knew about that.

Janine arched a brow at me and I stood. "I'm going to go get her. I'll be right back."

I started to walk out of the room and paused, turning back briefly. "Oh, and one other thing: Rose is pregnant."

I fled from the room before they could say anything and walked down the stairs.

"So our relationship was technically illegal?" I heard Roza's voice before I saw her.

"You tried to stay away from each other," Lissa answered. "Love knows no boundaries."

"That's most definitely the truth," I say. Rose turns, and jumps off the couch, throwing herself into my arms. I caught her and grinned down at her. She looked back up at me, unconditional love shining in her eyes.

"Roza," I tell her softly. "There's some people upstairs that want to talk to you."

"Who?" Lissa interjects, worry etched on her face.

"Your parents," I says softly.

"My parents?" Rose asked, stepping backwards. She bounded up the stairs and I quickly followed.

Rose walked into the living room and she was enveloped as Janine and Abe wrapped their arms around her. I think that they were actually crying.

When they pulled back, I noticed that Rose looked a little bewildered. I gently took her arm and guided her to the couch opposite the one Janine and Abe were on.

Abe's eyes narrowed again as they focused on Rose's baby bump. "Rosemarie."

Rose looked up at Abe and then back at me. "He's Moroi, right?" she whispered to me and I nodded.

"Hi, dad," she murmured softly. "Don't be angry with me."

"Rose," Janine grabbed her attention. "What happened?"

Rose's brow furrowed. "I don't know."

Janine gestured to the Rose's swollen stomach and Rose's eyes widened, a mischievous glint in them. I groaned internally. _This was _not _going to go well. _

"Well, when two people love each other very, very much," Rose started. She grinned up at me before adding bluntly, "They have sex and a baby is produced. Or in this case, babies."

Janine glared at her daughter. "Rosemarie Hathaway-"

"Belikova," Rose replied sharply. Both Abe and Janine glared at me, their shock well hidden beneath their anger. I shrugged and grabbed Rose's hand.

"So she cheated on you and you still married her?" Janine scoffed. Rose recoiled, pulling her hand from mine.

I glared at Janine. "No, that's not what happened."

"So, you married her and then she cheated?" Janine continued, while Rose just stared at me, her shock not hidden at all.

"No," I snap. "Nobody cheated. I don't know what it is, maybe the fact that Rose is shadow kissed, but the babies she's carrying are _mine_."

"That's not possible!" Abe shouted.

"Yes it is!" I shouted back. "I am the only person that Rose has slept with and she sure as hell didn't have an IVF!"

"Are you sure about that?"

The question was so unexpected that my shock broke through. "Yes, I'm fucking sure about it! I trust what my wife told me and I know that Rose wouldn't lie to me about something like that. Look, either accept it or get the hell out. Rose and I have already discussed this to great lengths and I'm not going allow anyone to manipulate her just because she can't remember much right now and wouldn't know if you were telling the truth or not."

Rose still sat on the couch, eyes wide, looking between the three of us.

"I'm agreeing with Dimitri," Rose said, standing. "If you can't accept this then I don't need you in my life and you can just get out."

Both Janine and Abe just stared at her.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have bags to pack," she snapped, brushed past me and out of the room. A few seconds later, her bedroom door slammed.

"Are you staying or going?" I demanded, looking over my shoulder in the direction of Rose's room.

"We have business to attend to at Court," Janine murmurs. "So going. For now. But we will be back as soon as we can."

I nodded and showed them the door. They exited rather quickly and I hurried after Rose. I knock on the door before entering.

"Roza?" I stepped into the room and rushed to the bed where she sat, crying.

"Oh, Roza," I climbed on to the bed and pulled her into my arms. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at me sadly. "I did cheat."

**Rose POV **

_I grabbed Mason's hand and steered him away._

_"Come on. Wasn't the deal to go somewhere…um, private today?"_

_"I figured you weren't drunk anymore," he joked. But his eyes looked very, very serious. And interested._

_"I assumed it was all off."_

_"Hey, I stand by my claims, no matter what." Opening my mind, I searched for Lissa. She was no longer in our room. She'd gone off to some other royal event, no doubt still practicing for Priscilla Voda's big dinner. "Come on," I told Mason. "We'll go to my room."_

_Aside from when Dimitri inconveniently happened to be passing by someone's room, nobody was really enforcing the mixed-gender rule. It was practically like being back in my Academy dorms. As Mason and I went upstairs, I related to him what Dimitri had told me about the Strigoi in Spokane. Dimitri had told me to keep it to myself, but I was mad at him again, and I didn't see any harm in telling Mason. I knew he'd be interested in this._

_I was right. Mason got really worked up._

_"What?" he exclaimed as we walked into my room. "They're not__doing __anything?"_

_I shrugged and sat on my bed. "Dimitri said—"_

_"I know, I know … I heard you. About being careful and all that." Mason paced around my room angrily. "But if those Strigoi go after another Moroi…another family…damn it! They're going to wish they weren't so careful then."_

_"Forget about it," I said. I felt kind of miffed that me on a bed wasn't enough to deter him from crazy battle plans. "There's nothing we can do."_

_He stopped walking. __"We __could go."_

_"Go where?" I asked stupidly._

_"To Spokane. There are buses you can catch in town."_

_"I … wait. You want us to go to Spokane and take on Strigoi?"_

_"Sure. Eddie'd do it too … we could go to that mall. They wouldn't be organized or anything, so we could wait and pick them off one by one …"_

_I could only stare. "When did you get so dumb?"_

_"Oh, I see. Thanks for the vote of confidence."_

_"It's not about confidence," I argued, standing up and approaching him. "You kick major ass. I've seen it. But this … this isn't the way. We can't go get Eddie and take on Strigoi. We need more people. More planning. More information."_

_I rested my hands on his chest. He placed his over them and smiled. The fire of battle was still in his eyes, but I could tell his mind was shifting to more immediate concerns. Like me._

_"I didn't mean to call you dumb," I told him. "I'm sorry."_

_"You're just saying that now because you want to have your way with me_

_"Of course I am," I laughed, happy to see him relax. The nature of this conversation reminded me a little of the one Christian and Lissa had had in the chapel._

_"Well," he said, "I don't think I'm going to be too hard to take advantage of."_

_"Good. Because there are __lots __of things I want to do."_

_I slid my hands up and around his neck. His skin was warm beneath my fingers, and I remembered how much I'd enjoyed kissing him last night._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, he said, "You really are his student."_

_"Whose?"_

_"Belikov's. I was just thinking about when you mentioned needing more information and stuff. You act just like him. You've gotten all serious since you've been hanging out with him."_

_"No, I haven't."_

_Mason had pulled me closer, but now I suddenly didn't feel so romantic. I'd wanted to make out and __forget __Dimitri for a while, not have a conversation about him. Where had this come from? Mason was supposed to be distracting me._

_He didn't notice anything was wrong. "You've just changed, that's all. It's not bad … just different."_

_Something about that made me angry, but before I could snap back, his mouth met mine in a kiss._

_Reasonable discussions sort of vanished. A bit of that dark temper started to rise in me, but I simply channeled that intensity into physicality as Mason and I fell on top of each other. I yanked him down on the bed, managing to do so without stopping the kissing. I was nothing if not a multitasker. I dug my nails into his back while his hands slid up the back of my neck and released the ponytail I'd just made minutes ago. Running his fingers through the unbound hair, he shifted his mouth down and kissed my neck._

_"You are … amazing," he told me. And I could tell that he meant it. His whole face glowed with affection for me._

_I arched upward, letting his lips press harder against my skin while his hands slipped under the bottom of my shirt. They trailed upward along my stomach, just barely tracing the edge of my bra._

_Considering we'd just been having an argument a minute ago, I was surprised to see things escalating so quickly. Honestly, though … I didn't mind. This was the way I lived my life. Everything was always fast and intense with me. The night Dimitri and I had fallen victim to Victor Dashkov's lust charm, there'd been some pretty furious passion going on too. Dimitri had controlled it, though, so sometimes we'd taken things slowly…and that had been wonderful in its own way. But most of the time, we hadn't been able to hold ourselves back. I could feel it all over again. The ways his hands had run over my body. The deep, powerful kisses._

_It was then that I realized something._

_I was kissing Mason, but in my head, I was with Dimitri. And it wasn't like I was simply remembering either. I was actually imagining I was with Dimitri—right __now— __reliving that night all over again. With my eyes closed, it was easy to pretend._

_But when I opened them and saw Mason's eyes, I knew he was with __me. __He adored me and had wanted me for a long time. For me to do this … to be with him and pretend I was with someone else …_

_It wasn't right._

_I wiggled out of his reach. "No … don't."_

_Mason stopped immediately because that's the kind of guy he was._

_"Too much?" he asked. I nodded. "That's okay. We don't have to do that."_

_He reached for me again, and I moved farther away. "No, I just don't… I don't know. Let's call it quits, okay?"_

_"I…" He was speechless for a moment. "What happened to the 'lots of things' you wanted to do?"_

_Yeah … it looked pretty bad, but what could I say? __I can't __get physical with you because when I do, I just think about the other guy I actually want. You're just a stand-in._

_I swallowed, feeling stupid. "I'm sorry, Mase. I just can't."_

_He sat up and ran a hand over his hair. "Okay. All right."_

_I could hear the hardness in his voice. "You're mad."_

_He glanced over at me, a stormy expression on his face. "I'm just confused. I can't read your signals. One moment you're hot, the next you're cold. You tell me you want me, you tell me you don't. If you picked one, that'd be fine, but you keep making me think one thing and then you end up going in a completely different direction. Not just now—all the time."_

I gasp and bolt upright. My mom was right: I did cheat. The tears flowed down my cheeks.

_If only I had ignored the urge. _

I felt the memory coming on and beginning when I was out in the living room with my parents and Dimitri. I couldn't have gotten away quicker. But maybe, just maybe, if I had stayed, I wouldn't have had this memory. Oh, God, I was going to have to tell Dimitri. And that would ruin everything.

A knock sound on the door and I heard Dimitri's voice. "Roza?"

_Think of the devil._ That only made the tears flow faster. The door opened and his eyes landed on me and he was by my side in a heartbeat.

"Oh, Roza," he murmured, pulling me into his arms. "What's wrong?"

I blinked and looked up at him.

"I did cheat," my voice was barely audible. His jaw dropped open.

"Roza," he says, stroking my cheek. "No you didn't. Janine doesn't know what she's talking about. You didn't cheat on me. You don't remember it, but we had a huge fight about this."

He paused, swallowing. "I thought I was going to lose you because of my stupidity. I accused you of cheating and you denied it over and over again. You weren't lying, Roza. I can tell when you lie."

"But-" I paused, mulling over his word. _Then how does this memory fit in?_ "I had a memory."

He arched a brow. "What about this time?"

"I was with Mason and we were-" I couldn't bring myself to say the words.

"An embarrassed Rose is something I never thought I'd see," Dimitri murmured. He tilted my head and bent down, his lips brushing mine.

"What happened between you and Mason isn't really any of my concern. We weren't exactly together then," Dimitri whispered. "If you want to talk about it, you can. I will listen no matter what, but know that the Rose Hathaway you were was not a cheater."

"'Weren't exactly together then'?" I questioned.

"The lust charm happened," he says. I nod. I remember that in great detail. I blushed and he chuckled. "But we didn't get together until after Spokane happened."

I looked up at him and he smiled at me. He pressed his lips against mine once more before pulling me up.

"Time to pack, Roza," he whispers to me. "The Academy is in Montana."

"I know," I say, walking to my dresser. "What kind of clothes do I need to pack?"

"Shorts, jeans, shirts," he shrugged. "Comfortable things. Bring some workout clothes as well."

"We're going to train?" I couldn't hide my excitement. Flashes of previous train sessions flashed through my head.

Dimitri grinned at me and shook his head. "Not hardcore training. I just want to see how much you can still do, and perhaps that will help bring back more memories."

I started pulling out some clothes, opting for the stretching clothes. I wasn't sure how much of my things actually still fit me and which didn't.

"Okay," I said, turning around. "Done."

A suitcase was on the bed, full and ready to be zipped. Dimitri smiled and moved to zip the bag up.

"Is Lissa coming with us?" I questioned. Dimitri shrugged.

"I'll go ask her," he moved towards the door. I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to me.

"Shower with me first?" I looked up at him and he grinned down at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Smirking, I pulled him into the bathroom.

Forty five minutes later, we stepped out of the shower and back into our bedroom. Dimitri threw me another one of his shirt and I pulled it on with a pair of yoga pants. Dimitri quickly pulled clothes on before taking my hand and leading me out into the living room. Adrian and Sydney were on the couch, cuddling and Lissa and Christian were nowhere to be seen. I could faintly hear music drifting in from the kitchen where a radio was and Dimitri pulled me tighter to him.

"Dance with me," he murmured, pressing a button on a remote so that the volume was turned up. I smiled up at him and shook my head.

"I don't dance," I told him. He frowned before taking my hands and starting to spin me around. I laughed. "Dimitri!"

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
__[to fade]_

He twirled me around and around the room to the tune of the song, and I relaxed into his arms, listening to the lyrics. As the song came to an end, I looked up at him.

"I love you," I murmur, leaning up on my tip toes to kiss him. He smiled and bent down, pressing his lips against mine.

"I love you too, Roza," he murmurs back, swinging me up into his arm. I squealed, tightening my arms around his neck. Dimitri laughed and sat on the couch opposite the one Sydney and Adrian were on. They were both looking on in amusement.

"What's that song called?" I questioned him, looking up. I turned on his lap and slid off, so that I was on the couch, leaning against the armrest, but my feet were still in his lap.

"Your Guardian Angel," he replied. "By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus."

I nodded. I picked up my phone and found Dimitri's name quickly in it. I changed the ringtone from _All of Me_ to _Your Guardian Angel_ and smiled.

A reminder popped up on my phone and I clicked it.

In all caps, it read FIND OUT SEX OF BABY! Beneath it, an address, name and time were listed.

I showed it to Dimitri and he smiled at me. "Do you remember Ariadne Ozera?"

I thought back and recalled that she was the annoying nurse that answered very little of my questions when I was in the hospital. I frowned.

Dimitri laughed. "I'm guessing by that frown, the answer is yes, and that you don't particularly like her."

"Bingo," I said, still frowning. I glanced back at the time and saw that we had to be there at noon. I groaned. Lunchtime, really?

Guessing my thoughts, Dimitri laughed.

"Roza,-"

The front door swung open and Lissa and Christian walked in, followed by an older dark haired woman who reminded me of Ariadne. Dimitri bolted to his feet.

"What the hell?" Dimitri demanded at the same time Adrian stood. Sydney switched couches so that she was next to me and Adrian and Dimitri both stood in front of the couch, protecting us.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adrian snarled. "You have absolutely no rig-"

"Adrian, please," Lissa said wearily. "Given what we know about Tatiana, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just another one of her lies."

"Even if the treason part was a lie, she has plans to hurt Roza," Dimitri growled, taking a menacing step forward.

_Plans to hurt me? Who was this woman?_

"I'm sorry," the woman said softly. "For everything I did to hurt you and Rose. I fee-"

"I don't want your damn excuses, Natasha," Dimitri snarled. "Because of you, my relationship with Rose was almost ruined and because of this plan, I almost lost my wife."

"Dimka-"

"Don't even fucking start with me!" Dimitri roared. I flinched from his tone and it wasn't even directed at me.

_Who the hell was this woman and what had she done to cause Dimitri to act like this?_

I felt my eyes start to droop and realized with a start that another memory was coming on. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and let the memory consume me.

*****What do you think that flashback will be about? Maybe the torture scene with Victor or another scene with Tasha? Review review review –skd*****


	18. Chapter 18

*****Big thanks to XxxRosmitrixxX, Macking21, MelissaDB'sLover, Dimka's chick, Dimitri's Secret Lover and RozaBelikova17 for reviewing last chapter. I know this chapter is short, but next chapter will be extra-long to make up for it (most likely). Apology in advance for typos and errors. Enjoy –skd*****

**Lissa POV**

"Lissa!" Christian hissed at me. I turned in surprise. I could faintly hear Rose and Dimitri talking to Rose's parents in the living room. "Come with me."

I let him take my hand and he pulls me out the back door. I follow him to the car where Jones, Spencer and Johnson were waiting. When they saw us, Jones and Spencer got in and Johnson opened the door for us.

"Princess, Lord Ozera," she murmurs, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. I ducked my head and climbed into the car in front of Christian.

"Where are we going?" I questioned.

His icy blue eyes met mine. "We're breaking Tasha out of prison."

The trip to Court passed in a blur and we were going through the gates in no time. I restrained my hair in a low ponytail but some pieces still came out.

"What exactly is the plan here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Could you compel them to let her go?" he asked, taking my hand. I shrugged.

"I could try, I guess," I murmured. When we pulled up to the guardian headquarters, where the prison was, we got out as inconspicuously as possible. It wasn't too hard to convince the guard on duty to let us down into the prison. I didn't even need to use compulsion.

"Right this way, Princess," he told me, unlocking the door for us. He led us through a couple more doors before we finally reached the actual cells. Only two were occupied. Tasha was in one, and the other held Victor.

His jade eyes, so like my own, met mine and he laughed.

"Vasilisa," he rumbled. His laugh was interrupted by a series of hacking coughs. "Come to visit me?"

"Hell no," Christian sneered before I could respond. Victor stood, leaning against the bars. The guardians by his cell moved out of reach so he couldn't grab them.

"Give Rosemarie my best," he smirked.

"Rose is dead because of you," I snarled.

He laughed, stopping halfway through to cough some more. He leered, "Oh, Vasilisa, we both know that that isn't true."

My breath caught in my throat momentarily and I put up a mask that would rival Dimitri's. "Whatever hallucinations you're seeing are obviously wrong. I sat by my best friend's side and watched the life leave her body. If she was still alive, I think that I would know."

He just smirked again and moved back into the shadows of his cell. Another guardian entered the holding area, a piece of paper in his hand. He handed it to one of the guardians guarding Tasha's cell and he frowned.

"Queen's orders," the guardian who just enter murmured softly. He turned and walked back the way he came.

Shaking his head, the other guardian unlocked Tasha's cell and opened it. "According to this, you're free to go, Lady Ozera."

Her jaw dropped out but she still walked out of the cell.

"Come on, Aunt Tasha," Christian held his hand out to her. "We have a place you can stay."

I shot him a look and he just shook his head. Tasha took his hand and we led her out of the maze that was the holding area. Victor's laugh/ cough surrounded us as we exited.

"Christian, where are you taking me?" Tasha asked from the backseat.

"Back to our place," Christian responded, squeezing my hand. I glanced out the window the quickly darkening sky. Johnson, who was driving this time, also glanced at it and sped the car up a little. I knew that she was anxious to get back in the wards.

The lights in the living room were on when we pulled back up to the house. Christian and I shared a look, then we both looked back at Tasha. She was sitting straight in her chair, her aura almost out of control. Guilt, sadness, and anger –at herself– were radiating off her tense body.

"Well, let's get this over with," Christian broke the silence, opening his door and stepping out of the car. He helped Tasha out and shut the door. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out and walked around to where Christian and Tasha were waiting. Christian took my hand and together we walked up the path. Through the window, I saw Dimitri pick Rose up and sit on the couch with her. I stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

We walked in, followed by Tasha and immediately, Dimitri jumped up, anger evident on his face. Rose stared at Tasha slightly confused.

"What the hell?" Dimitri demanded at the same time Adrian stood up. I noticed that Sydney switched couches so that she was next to Rose and Dimitri and Adrian had shifted almost so that their bodies were protecting Sydney and Rose.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Adrian spit out. "You have absolutely no rig-"

"Adrian, please," I interrupted. I met his angry gaze and shifted my eyes to Dimitri. "Given what we know about Tatiana, I wouldn't be surprised if this was just another one of her lies."

"Even if the treason part was a lie, she has plans to hurt Roza," Dimitri growled, taking a menacing step forward. Tasha took a step backwards, afraid, but I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry," Tasha whispered painfully. "For everything I did to hurt you and Rose. I fee-"

"I don't want your damn excuses, Natasha," Dimitri snarled, disgust covering his features. "Because of you, my relationship with Rose was almost ruined and because of this plan, I almost lost my wife."

"Dimka-"

"Don't even fucking start with me!" Dimitri roared. I flinched at his tone and Tasha stayed silent.

"Dimitri," I tried. He glared at me.

"Don't," he said softly, picking Rose up in his arms again. I noted that she was now asleep. "We're going to our room."

He walked out, murmuring something to Adrian and Sydney before I heard their door close. Tasha looked at me and I sighed.

"I'll show you one of the guest rooms," I told her, motioning for her to follow me. I gave her the quick tour of the house, showing her exactly where everything that she might need would be. I also gave her the farthest room from Rose's, futilely trying to prevent any and all altercations that are sure to breakout.

She thanked me profoundly, and apologized countless times. I left her in her room and walked back out to the living room, where Adrian and Sydney still were. Christian had already made his way to his room.

"Why the hell is she here?" Adrian demanded the second he saw me.

"Adrian, I highly doubt that she committed treason against Tatiana, not to mention, from the way that I'm viewing things, it doesn't seem as if Tasha knew about the whole kidnapping Rose and Sydney plan," I told him.

"Regardless of that, she nearly destroyed Rose and Dimitri's relationship," Adrian growled.

"And in the end, it just made them even stronger than they were before," I pointed out. "If anything, they should be thanking her."

"Thanking her?" Adrian's eyes were impossibly wide.

"Because of what happened with Dimitri and Tasha, and what happened between Rose and Dimitri was a result of that. Yes, major complications were caused but Rose and Dimitri got passed that. Look at them now," I retorted. "Yes, there were countless fights, but a relationship without fights is impossible. They are closer now than they were before everything that happened with Tasha."

"Because of what happened with Tasha, Rose's memory is currently gone!" Adrian retorted back. "Having that woman in this house is not going to help anything."

"They are leaving soon," I snapped back. "Tasha will be gone by time they get back."

"And how do you know that she still isn't in the league with Tatiana and Victor?" Sydney spoke up, her eyes widened in fear.

I didn't have an answer for that. We didn't technically know if Tasha had cut ties with Victor and Tatiana. She swore that didn't have anything to do with Victor's side of the plan and hadn't even known about it.

"You don't," Adrian whispered suddenly. "And you brought her to where Rose and Sydney are currently hiding from Tatiana because she thinks that they're dead. Oh, God, you've potentially put them in danger!"

"I don't have anything to do with Tatiana anymore," Tasha spoke up softly. Adrian whirled around.

"As if I actually believe that," he snarled. "Don't expect to come in here and everything be all buddy-buddy."

"I never expected it too. I hurt Rose intentionally to get my way and-"

"Nobody wants to hear your excuses," Adrian interrupted. "They mean absolutely nothing to anyone."

Adrian took Sydney's hand and walked passed her. His shoulder hit hers purposely and she frowned.

I sent her a semi apologetic look and crossed the room.

"Lissa!" Christian called from down the hall. He poked his head out the door and grinned at me, his icy blues sparkling. I motioned to him quickly and he nodded, shutting the door.

"Do you have everything you need?" I asked Tasha as she made her way to the guest bedroom.

"Yes," she murmurs. "Thank you. I know that I don't deserve your kind-"

She passed Rose's room at the same time the door swung open.

Seconds later, Tasha was pinned against the wall. Rose had one hand against her throat, the other pulled back, clenched in a fist.

"You fucking bitch!" Rose scream at her. I saw Dimitri try to pry her off Tasha and she glared at him. "Don't touch me."

Tasha was clawing at Rose's hand, trying to get her to let go.

"Rose!" I pulled at her and she stumbled backwards. She turned to me, her eyes bright with anger. "Stop it!"  
"She deserves it!" Rose snarled. Dimitri leaned against the wall, arms crossed, and a guarded look on his face. "That fu-"

"Enough!" I told her. "Look, just because she did some awful things in the past, it doesn't mean that we should do awful things to her."

Dimitri arched an eyebrow. "It doesn't mean that we offer her asylum at the house where two girls who are supposed to be dead are currently residing. For all we know, Tatiana is on her way to finish what she started."

"They were going to kill her," I whispered. "For something that she didn't do. So yes, when Christian told me that we were going to break Tasha out, I agreed to help. But then, according to the queen's orders, she was released."

"The queen's orders?" Dimitri arched a brow at me. I quickly explained what had happened in the jail area beneath the guardian headquarters.

"Victor knows that I'm not dead," Rose whispers. She looks up at Dimitri. "That's bad. Right?"

"Yes, Roza," Dimitri told her. "That's really bad. We need to leave first thing in the morning."

Dimitri glared at Tasha. "Guilty or not," Dimitri argued. "She shouldn't be here."

"You're leaving for the Academy tomorrow. She will be gone when you get back," I said wearily.

"I'm so sorry," Tasha whispers again.

Rose glared at her. "What makes you think that I want your damn apologies?"

"It's better than nothing. I know that there's no way to make up for what I did, but I wanted to let you know that I really am sorry and I didn't know about Victor's part in this all. The original plan was never to kill you or Sydney," Tasha murmurs before turning away and shutting the door to the guest bedroom. Rose glared at me and then Dimitri before walking back into their room.

"Roza, wait," Dimitri followed Rose back into their room and the door shut.

**Rose POV**

"I don't want to hear it," I told him, climbing into bed. "I want to sleep."

I saw the defeat in his eyes, but he still pulled his shirt over his head and climbed into the bed besides me. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me back against his chest. He was warm and his aftershave lingered around us. I sighed. I was still mad at him but even so, I still want to sleep against him, purely for the fact that I was scared that if I didn't, he would be gone.

"I love you, Roza," he murmured, pressing his lips against my covered shoulder, and then against my neck.

"I love you too, Comrade," I murmured back.

My memory came back to me again and again throughout the night. Knowing that that bitch was sleeping a few rooms down from me did not help.

_I stood next to the car, waiting for Dimitri. I saw him walk out of the restaurant and I grinned to myself. _Maybe giving him a second chance wasn't a bad idea. After all, knowing Tasha, she would do anything._ I stood by the passenger side, waiting for the doors to unlock. Yet the click never came. Frowning, I walked around the car to the driver side. _

_I saw him clearly, against the white car. _Her _lips on his neck. The moaned I could hear easily. His hands fisting in _her_ hair. His lips on _her _neck. Her moaning again. His hands moving all over her body, like he was supposed to be doing to me. Their lips collided again and I couldn't watch anymore. I couldn't hold my tongue anymore either. _

_"What the fuck?"_

_Dimitri looked up, his eyes widening when he saw me. His eyes flicked back to _her _and he shoved her away. He moved towards me and I stepped back, tears flowing down my cheeks. _

"_Roza, please. She– I –" his voice cracked and he paused. His hands ran through his hair. Pain lanced through me. I covered my mouth as a sob threatened to break through. _

"_You were kissing her," I could barely here my own voice. Dimitri obvious heard and tried to grab my hand. I yanked away from him, backing up farther. "Don't touch me!" There was nothing soft about my voice then. My hysteria was growing with each passing moment. _

_"Roza, I didn't realize…I thought it was you," he attempted to plea with me. I wanted to scoff. _

_"How did you not realize that it wasn't me?" I demanded, not even waiting for his response before turning away from him. I called over my shoulder: "Never mind. We're done. Leave me alone. I'm calling Lissa. Don't want to bother you and _her_ anymore."_

_My heart was breaking with each and every word I said, each and every step I was taking. I opened myself up just to get hurt again. I speed dialed Lissa's number. She answered on the first ring. _

"_Hi, Rose," she said cheerfully._

_A guttural sob left my lips. "Oh, Liss."_

"_Rose," she instructed me. "What's wrong?"_

"_Lissa, please come pick me up," I sobbed. _

"_Where are you?" I could hear the jingling of keys in the background and heard Lissa say something to someone else, before hearing a car door shut. "Rose. Tell me where you are."_

"_A restaurant by Lake Erie," I hiccupped. _

"_There's a lot of restaurants by Lake Erie, Rose," Adrian said. I was on speaker phone. _

"_Lissa, take me off speaker, please," I told her. _

"_You're off speaker," Adrian says. I faintly hear Lissa say something. "Where are you at?"_

_I glanced up at the red cursive sign. "I don't know. A French restaurant. I can't pronounce it."_

"_Spell it," Adrian murmurs. I glanced up at the sign again. _

"_L-a-c d-e-s R-ê-v-e-s," I spelled out. _

"_Lac des Rêves," Adrian told whoever was driving. "Rose, we'll be there as soon as possible. Do you have your stake?"_

"_Of course I do," I told him, scoffing. _

"_Rose, I'll see you soon," Adrian said before the signal was lost. I put my phone back into my purse, and grabbed my stake instead. I kept the stake in my lap, hidden by my purse and wrapped my arms around myself and let the tears flow freely. _

_My baby was going to grow up without a father, just like I did. _I will _never _be like my mother, _I swore to myself in that instant. I saw Dimitri get into his car from my place by the door. The parking lot soon emptied, a few of the patrons asking me if I was okay. I just nodded and kept my head down. Dimitri's car was still here. Then the rain started. It was just a light sprinkle at first, but soon it was pouring. I was soaked instantaneously. Dimitri got out of the car, taking his coat of off. I glared at him fiercely, warning him to stay away._

_He held his hands up in surrender and got back into the car. Only his car and one other were still in the lot. My eyes were red and puffy, the tears still going. My throat hurt from sobbing and I was stiff from being curled up in that position. _

_Finally, I saw a pair of headlights and a car swung into the lot. It stopped in front of me and Lissa and Adrian climbed out. I ran to Lissa and Adrian wrapped his jacket around me. _

"_Are you okay?" he asked me softly. I shook my head. "Where is that fucker?" _

_I nodded in Dimitri's direction and Adrian's eyes narrowed, his body tense. He kissed my forehead before turning and glaring at Dimitri. _

"_Get in the car, Rose," he ordered, walking towards Dimitri, Spencer tailing him. _

I pulled out of the memory and shifted in the bed. Dimitri's arm tightened around me.

"Roza," he groaned. "Don't leave."

"Shhh," I whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

He relaxed, his arm still slung around my waist. I felt the anger slowly start to dissipate away and I relaxed back into Dimitri's arms. I felt one of the babies kick against my stomach and smiled.

The appointment. Shit.

I bolted upright, accidently waking Dimitri.

"What's wrong, Roza?" he asked groggily.

"What about the appointment?" I questioned.

"Oh fuck," he said. "I nearly forgot about that. I guess we'll go to the appointment and then go to the Academy."

"I thought we were leaving for the Academy early," I stated. He shrugged.

"We can leave after the appointment," he murmurs. "By time we get to Montana and the Academy, it will still be during the daylight hours."

"We aren't switching to vampire time?" I questioned, facing him.

He brushed my hair back. "No, Roza. I don't want anyone to know that you're there."

"Won't you have to do shifts?" I asked him, thinking about being stuck in a tiny dorm room all alone.

"Not very many," he whispers, stroking my hair. "I'm not going to leave you alone, Roza."

"Okay," I whisper back, scooting closer to him.

"Go to sleep, baby." He kissed my temple and I sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I felt him pull back and heard the surprise in his voice.

"For being mad," I told him, frowning.

"Oh, Roza," he murmurs to me. "You had every right to angry."

I laid back beside him and closed my eyes again, letting the sleep take me.

**Tatiana POV**

I swept down the hallway towards Victor's cell. The guardians back away a respectful distance, within seeing range but not hearing.

"My Queen," Victor rasped, bowing.

"Lord Dashkov," I replied, just as respectfully. Even in prison, he still retained his respectful title. "I was told that you were requesting to see me."

"Vasilisa was here earlier. She and the Ozera boy took Natasha after you released her," he told me, eyebrow arched.

"I know that she was here, that's why I released Natasha," I answered him. "Belikov knows."

"He knows what exactly?"

"He knows that I was involved with Rosemarie's and Sydney's kidnapping," I told him. Victor stood and walked closer to the bars.

"Vasilisa knows that I know that Rosemarie and Sydney are still alive," he mused. I arched an eyebrow.

"And how do you know that?" I questioned. I suspected but I didn't have any hard proof yet.

"One of many visitors that has visited Rosemarie isn't exactly trustworthy." Victor crackled.

"And this person actually saw and talked to Rosemarie?" I couldn't believe it.

Victor nodded gleefully. "Yes, he did. Talked to her and Belikov. They're going to the Academy next week."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the memorized number. "Priscilla? Cancel everything on my schedule for next week. I'm going to St. Vladimir's Academy."

*****Pretty please with a cherry on top review and give me your thoughts on this chapter. What do you think the gender of Rose's babies will be? And who is working with Victor and Tatiana that is a trusted friend of Rose and the gang? – skd*****


	19. Chapter 19

*****Thanks to XxxRosmitrixxX, Dimka's chick, twilightsmomma, Dimitri's Secret Lover, RozaBelikova17, and Harmony Collins for reviewing. Apology in advance for typos and errors. Enjoy –skd*****

**Rose POV**

I was nervous, and guessing by Dimitri's pacing, he was too. It was eleven fifty five, exactly five minutes before our appointment with Ariadne.

"What gender do you want them to be?" I asked Dimitri quietly. He stopped pacing and kneeled in front of me. He took my cold hands in his warms one and smiled at me.

"It doesn't matter to me," he murmurs. "The fact that they're here" –his hands rest on my stomach– "means the world to me. I don't care about the gender. I just want them to be healthy."

He squeezes my hands and I smile at him.

"How are you feeling?" he questioned a couple minutes later.

I shrugged. "I'm nervous."

"For what?" he asked me in complete seriousness.

I shrugged again. "Why are you nervous?"

"I'm not," he lied.

I laughed. "You can't lie to me, Comrade."

He laughs. "You know me too well."

I cup his face and bend slightly. I press my lips against him softly. "And I'm glad that I do."

He leans back, twirling a strand of my hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Belikov?" A nurse spoke and Dimitri turned her way. "Dr. Ozera will see you now."

He grasped my hand and pulled me to my feet.

"Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be," I answered, squeezing his hand as we followed the nurse through the twisting hallways.

"Good afternoon, Rose, Dimitri," Ariadne said, entering the room.

"Good afternoon," Dimitri answered her. She smiled, her fangs showing.

"Hop on up here, Rose," she said, patting the table. She fiddled with a machine while I climbed up on the bed. "Just lay down and lift your shirt."

I followed the instructions and laid back on the table. Dimitri stood next to me, our hands still linked together. Ariadne turned and squirted a cold gel onto my stomach. Using the wand, she moved it across my stomach before smiling again. She froze the picture and pointed out each of the three babies.

"Congratulations," she told us. "Two baby girls and a baby boy."

Dimitri stared mesmerized at the screen. I smiled up at him and he managed to tear his gaze from the screen to smile back at me.

"Would you like a copy?" Ariadne asked quietly. I had forgotten that she was even in the room.

"Yes please." We answered at the same time.

She laughed and printed the picture. "Here you go. I would like to have a follow up appointment in four weeks."

I nodded, mentally marking it in my calendar, while Dimitri pulled out his phone and added it in, knowing that I would forget.

"Thank you, Ariadne," Dimitri stood, shaking her hand. She handed me a couple napkins to wipe my stomach with. I threw the napkins in the trash and shook her hand.

"It's interesting, being the doctor to work with the only dhampir/dhampir babies," she mused as she led us back out to the waiting room.

"It's more interesting being the one to carry these miracle babies," I joked.

We walked out of the office and back into the sunlight. I winced slightly as it hit my eyes. Dimitri chuckled and led me to the car.

"Ready to go to the Academy, Roza?" he questioned.

"Yes. Time to get my memories back."

**Dimitri POV**

"I want him to look like you," Rose murmurs sleepily.

I looked at her, confused. "What, Roza?"

"Our son." She yawns. "I want him to be just like you."

I chuckled. She tucked herself into the seat beside me, laying her head on my chest. "Maybe he'll be like you."

She shook her head. "Nope. He's going to be a mini-Dimitri."

She said it with absolute certainty, as if nothing could prove her wrong. I just held her tight and murmured my agreement.

It didn't take Rose long to fall asleep on the plane to the Academy. I sighed and looked down at my beautiful wife.

"Dimitri," she murmurs. I pull her closer to me, holding her tight. My eyes fell upon her baby bump and I couldn't hold back the grin. Triplets. Two girls and a boy. I was much more excited for these babies than I ever thought I would be. I loved them already and they weren't even here yet.

I envisioned having two identical mini-Roses' to deal with. I nearly groaned with the thought. Not only would they be a handful because of who their mother is, but they will most definitely be beautiful and chased after by countless guys. I would have to buy a shotgun.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I wasn't asleep long before one of the attendants were waking us up. Rose groaned and stretched out her limbs, sighing. She smiled up at me.

"Hi, Comrade," she whispers, leaning up to kiss me.

I press my lips against hers far too briefly, before pulling back. "Hi, Roza."

The plane landed with a jolt and came to a stop. I stood, taking our bags out of the overhead, and offering Rose my hand. She took it and I pulled her to her feet, leading her off the plane. We made our way to the cabin on the perimeter of the property and put our stuff there. She looked around, her eyes lighting up as she recognized things.

"Are you remembering?" I asked softly. She nodded.

"I met Tasha here. With you and Lissa and Christian," she says, running her hand over the mantle above the fireplace. I found a bottle of water in the fridge and handed it to her. She took greedy gulps. After draining the bottle, she pulled her sweater over her head and tossed it onto the bed.

"It's hot here," she complained. I laughed.

"It's still summer, Roza," I reminded. "Just for a while longer though."

She peaked out the window and turned to me, excited. "There's a lake out back! Come swimming with me, Comrade."

She bounced up and down and I grinned. "Okay. I'll go swimming with you."

She smiled victorious and started to pull down her leggings. I pulled my shirt over my head, and unbuttoned my jeans, leaving me in just my boxers. Rose shot me a look, her eyes dark. I smirked at her and walked past her to the back door.

"Not happening, Roza," I called walking down the back steps.

I heard her groan behind me and laughed. I jumped into the lake, the water cold against my overheated skin.

Rose walked out of the cabin completely naked and my jaw dropped. She was a sight to behold. And one I never thought I would see: Roza, pregnant with my children.

"Roza," I questioned slowly. "What are you doing?"

"Seducing my husband," she murmured softly. I gulped as she slid into the lake and swam over to me.

She locked her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to meet hers. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist and I could feel her heat pressing against me.

She moaned as I trailed kisses down her neck. She tilted her head, allowing me better access. I groaned.

"Roza." My voice was like a whispered prayer. Grinning, she pulled away and swam to the other side of the lake. "Tease." I muttered under my breath.

I chased after her and wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Her legs wrapped around my waist once more.

I flex my hand around her ass, pulling her hips toward my own, rubbing my erection against her hotspot.

"Dimitri…" She moans my name, her lips pressed against the wing of my shoulder.

"Roza…" I murmur. I move my hand to slide between her legs and as I stroke my forefinger along her folds, I growl.

"So. Fucking. Wet!" My breath hitches in my throat as I sink my finger into her headed core and her hips begin to circle against my hand.

"So sexy, so fucking sexy!" I say against her neck, licking and nipping my way along her collar bone. Her neck arches as her luscious locks cascade down her spine. I kiss my way down the column of her throat, pausing to kiss and nip her breasts. I smirk at her.

"I think you're slightly over dressed, Comrade!" Her voice is laced with carnal desire.

"What shall we do about that then?" I ask, humor and challenge in my tone.

"I can think of a few things…" She answers evasively, trailing her lone forefinger from my Adam's apple all the way to the waistband of my shorts. She peeks up at me though her lashes and bites her lower lip as she runs her finger over the top of my fabric covered dick. I hiss a sharp breath through my teeth as she slips her hand into my shorts, grasping my length and moving her hand up and down, around and around. I close my eyes and surrender to the exquisite sensations flooding my body.

A few moments later she pushes my shorts down over my ass until they're low enough for me to step out of them.

"Now that's better…" She smirks whilst running her tongue along her lower lip. She re-anchor's her arms around my neck and grinds her warm center against my dick making me pant.

"Do you want me Guardian Belikov?" She asks, her voice betraying her 'calm' façade.

"I most definitely do, Guardian Belikova. How do you propose I achieve having you?" I ask, keeping my face impassive, along with my voice.

"I think that's better for you to figure out for yourself. A woman never reveals the key to her seduction."

"What if I do… this?" I ask, licking across her collar bone, softly nipping at the skin with my teeth "While I do… this?" I grind my dick against her clitoris and her answering gasp fuels my desire.

"Oh that may be working… what else?" I stare right into her eyes… taking her face in my hands as I seal my lips across hers and the kiss starts as slow and loving but quickly turns into a frenzy, my hands tracing every inch of her skin that I can touch.

"Fuck, baby… god I love you, I want you!" I groan, my dick twitching and throbbing almost painfully.

"Are you ready for me, Roza?" I ask, my hand moving from the outside of her thigh to her core and I groan as I dip my finger into her wet warmth.

"Oh yeah, you're ready alright. Do you want me to make love to you, Roza?" I ask, and I am mesmerized by the sparkle in her eyes.

"No… I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard!" She growls, attacking my mouth without warning and I am so stunned that it takes me a second to recover enough to respond. When I eventually manage to remember how to move my mouth and tongue I return the kiss with the same carnal fervor.

"Ahh, Dimitri… yessss!" She whimpers as I slip my forefinger and middle finger into her core, stretching her and rubbing my fingers against her front wall which illicit a long, drawn out groan.

"That's it baby, feel it…" I encourage her as she writhes in my arms. I move my hand from her back to position myself at her entrance. I tease her a little, pushing just my tip into her core before abruptly pulling out and sliding my dick through her slick folds. I repeat this process until she is gripping onto my shoulders, digging her nails into my skin.

"Dimitri…" She pants whilst resting her forehead against my own.

"What is it baby? Tell me?" I add with a smirk.

"I need you; I need you inside me… right now!" She arches her back, and then raises her bent knees, spreading them wide apart, leaving herself completely exposed just for me.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me!"

"What if I am? Is it working?" She asks, batting those lashes; those things are lethal to my controlled restraint, like much of everything in regards to Rose, as always.

"So you want me then?" I ask, running my nose along hers.

"No, I don't want you… I need you. Want and need are two very different things, for example… I want sunshine every day, but I need air to breathe, to live, to survive." I can't say anything, I just launch myself at her, my hands grabbing everywhere they can reach, my mouth completely attached to hers as I slip inside my favourite place in the whole world.

My wife, my soul mate, my other half, my Roza, my everything.

"Ahh, don't stop!"

"I know baby, fuck I know!" I grunt, holding her ass against my hips as I thrust into her warmth over and over again. She feels amazing as always.

"You like that baby? You like it when I fuck you hard and fast?" I growl, circling my hips so that she feels me on all sides, which elicits a harsh hiss through her clenched teeth.

"Fuck yes!" I grasp her thigh in my hand and hitch it over my hip, allowing me to penetrate a little deeper without putting any pressure on the baby. I lean down and take her nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue all around the hardened nub, before softly grazing it with my teeth.

"I'm so close…" She pants, and I feel the slight mist of sweat glistening on our skin.

"I know baby, your clenching around me deliciously. Control it; don't come until I say…" She groans and arches her neck, her eyes fluttering closed.

"I love you." I grunt at her as I pick up the pace, I keep driving into her, thrusting her higher and higher and I feel her core tighten…

"Dimitri… I, I can't hold on… any longer! Ple-"

"Come for me baby!" She bites down on my shoulder, hard which only serves to intensify my desire. I keep moving, thrusting into her another twice and explode inside her warmth. She buries her face into my neck as we both catch our breath.

"Pool sex… Remind me why we haven't tried this before!" She giggles in response and anchors her arms around my neck, kissing me forcefully with her hands fisted in my hair. I groan.

"Round two?" I question, pulling back slightly. She grins at me and pulls her lips to mine once more.

It was hours before we finally got out of the water. The sky was nearly dark, the Academy just waking up. I was grateful that the cabin was so far out on the property and very rarely used. I carried her into the cabin and handed her a T-shirt from my bag. She slid it on, wrapping her wet hair in a bun. I pulled on clean boxers and climbed on the bed beside her. I turned on my side and pulled her back against me so that her back was pressed against my front.

"I love you, Roza," I whisper in her ear as the sky turned completely black.

"I love you too, Comrade," she whispered back. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, baby," I murmur. "Sleep well."

**Sydney POV**

I yawned and rolled over, pulling the covers.

"Sydney!" Adrian groaned as the covers pulled away from his body. I turned on my side, facing away from Adrian. "Sydney Katherine Sage."

I felt Adrian's warm body press against my back and I smiled.

"Give me back the blankets," he whispers in my ear. I shake my head, giggling like an idiot.

"Never," I whisper back. "Not over my dead body."

He froze up and I turned on my back. "Adrian," I put my hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine. Right here, safe."

He caressed my cheek, his emerald green eyes staring into my brown ones. "I know, Sage, but sometimes, I wake up in fear that you won't be beside me."

"I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere," I murmured to him, closing my eyes. Swiftly, he pulls the covers back to his side of the bed. My eyes flew open in shock. "Adrian Ivashkov!"

He turned, sticking his tongue out at me. I climbed over him, straddling his waist. He sat up so that we were nose to nose. I tilted my head slightly and my lips brushed his. He wrapped his arms around my hips loosely and I locked my arms around his neck.

"I love you," he whispered to me.

"I love you," I said back, grinning. My stomach growled and I laughed.

"Let's go get you some food," he said, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Picking me up, he walked out the door and into the kitchen, depositing me on the kitchen table. "Cereal?"

I agreed and he poured me a heaping bowl of Lucky Charms. I shot him a look. "Adrian, I can't eat all of that."

He shot me a look right back. "Sydney, it's not just you anymore." He set the bowl in front of me with a spoon. "Enjoy."

I slowly ate the food while Adrian sat across from me with toast.

"What are we doing today?" I asked as I got up to rinse my dishes.

"Lissa and Christian are out with Tasha," Adrian's voice was laced with disgust. "So I was thinking that we could watch a movie."

"Which one?" I asked warily, already fearing the answer.

"Frozen," he grins.

"Adrian," I whine. "That movie is for little kids."

He stepped close to me, resting his hands on my stomach. "Well, we'll have one of those soon. Might as well get used to it."

I rolled my eyes, but acquiesced. I followed him to the couch and sat while he popped the DVD in the player. He settled besides me, pulling me close. The movie started and I actually started getting into it. Adrian put the subtitles on and was singing along with the songs. Anna and Hans sneak out of the ball and another musical tune starts. Adrian grinned at me, his leg bouncing. He starts to sing along with Hans's parts and he nudges me and I rolled my eyes at him. He makes a puppy dog face and I start singing Anna's parts.

_[Anna:] Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

_[Hans:] I love crazy!_

_[Anna:] All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

_[Hans:]_

_I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue_

_[Anna:] [giggles]_

_[Anna:] But with you..._

_[Hans:] But with you_

_[Hans:] I found my place..._

_[Anna:] I see your face..._

Adrian pulls me up and starts dancing with me around the room.

_[Both:]_

_And it's nothing like I've ever known before!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Hans:] With you!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Hans:] With you!_

_[Both:] Love is an open door..._

_[Hans:] I mean it's crazy..._

_[Anna:] What?_

_[Hans:] We finish each other's-_

_[Anna:] Sandwiches!_

_[Hans:] That's what I was gonna say!_

_[Anna:] I've never met someone-_

_[Both:]_

_Who thinks so much like me!_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation_

_[Hans:] You-_

_[Anna:] And I-_

_[Hans:] Were-_

_[Anna:] Just-_

_[Both:] Meant to be!_

_[Anna:] Say goodbye..._

_[Hans:] Say goodbye..._

_[Both:]_

_To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it anymore!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Love is an open door!_

_Life can be so much more!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Hans:] With you!_

_[Anna:] With you!_

_[Hans:] With you!_

_[Both:] Love is an open door..._

_[Hans:] Can I say something crazy?_

_[Anna:] [giggles]_

_[Hans:] Will you marry me?_

He drops to one knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket at the same time. I gasp as he repeats Hans's line.

"Sydney Katherine Sage, please do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?" Adrian stares up at me, his eyes big and giddy.

"Oh, Adrian," I whisper. I kneel in front of him and climb into his lap. Twisting my hands in his hair, I press my lips against his. "Yes. Most definitely yes."

He grinned at me, taking the ring out of the box and sliding it onto my finger. "You have made me the happiest man on Earth right now."

"You've made me the happiest woman," I answered him, grinning right back. I pressed my lips against his again, my fingers finding the hem of his t-shirt. I tugged it over his head and threw it to places unknown in the room. He proceeded to do the same with me.

Afterwards, we lay and cuddled on the floor as Frozen continued. It was my new favorite movie. I started to fall asleep when the doorbell woke me.

Adrian groaned as I stood up and searched for his shirt. I threw it on and walked towards the front door. I swung the door opened and gasped.

"Sydney?" I heard Adrian yell from the living room. A second later, he was by my side, his pants the only thing he had put on. His eyes quickly moved over the figures standing on our threshold, his eyes assessing every feature and movement made.

"Carly Sage," my sister said, holding her hand to Adrian. "I'm Sydney's sister."

Adrian shook her hand politely. "Adrian Ivashkov. I'm Sydney's fiancé.

My mom's eyes widened and she and Carly shared a look. "Fiancé?"

I held out my left hand, where the ring was. Carly grabbed my hand and looked closely at the ring. The ring had a rectangular diamond with smaller rectangular rubies on each side. The jewels came from Tatiana's cufflinks, something I'm sure she would be outraged over, if she knew.

"Oh my God," my mom breathed. "It's beautiful."

I grinned radiantly. Carly pulled me close in a hug and whispered in my ear: "You really love him, don't you?"

"Yes, Carly, I do," I whispered back. She grinned at me. "Then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," I said, pulling her close again. I held her tight against me, my eyes watering slightly. My mom pulled me into a hug when Carly released me.

"Come in," Adrian motioned to the house. He turned and returned a moment later with his shirt on.

"Sydney," my mom said, sitting on the couch. Adrian paused Frozen and I rolled my eyes at him again. He grinned back childishly. "We need to talk to you. It's important."

She glanced at Adrian. "Alone," she added.

I bristled. "Whatever you need to say to me can be said in front of my fiancé."

"Are you sure?" She was giving me one last outing. I nodded.

"Positive."

She took a deep breath, obviously unnerved by Adrian's presence.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked, picking at a loose thread on my shirt.

"They have Zoe," she whispers again.

"Mom, look at me," I urged. "Who had Zoe?"

There were tears in her eyes. "Mom? Answer me!"

The door burst open and a swarm of men enter the house. Two of them grabbed me and Adrian jumped up from his chair and another restrained him. Carly leaped from her spot on the couch and tried to come after me. A guardian swatted her backwards and she stumbled, nearly falling. Carly started screaming obscenities at our mom, while she just sat there, tears streaming down her cheeks.

I fought like hell to get out of their grip, but it was like fighting with weights attached. It was useless. I fought with all the strength in my body - which wasn't much.

"Sydney!" Adrian screamed. The guardian restraining him hit him over the head with an unknown object and I screamed. He slumped to the ground and I was lost. It was like I had exited my body and was watching from a third person point of view.

I was viewing things from a detached extension of myself. The girl who was me broke free of her with new found strength and ran towards the boy who was sprawled like a broken doll. The boy she loved. She kneeled next to him, unvoiced sobs stuck in her throat. She noticed the puddle of blood when I did and the tears flew down her cheeks.

"Adrian!" She sobbed loudly. "Oh, God, Adrian!"

She - I - placed her hands on his body and willed something to happen. The broken girl that was me started murmuring random words that my brain told me I knew yet, at the moment, were too abstruse to fully understand. When nothing happened, she screamed out in anger. A guy grabbed her and she lashed out. Fire came from her outstretched hand and they backed away.

With a lurch, I was back in my body. The fire was coming from _my _hand. I gasped and the fire went out. They regarded me with looks of apprehension.

"Get out," I whispered. I dropped down besides Adrian again, my hands caressing his face. I mentally ran through every spell I possibly could use to heal him, but none that I knew could work. Curling up beside him, I let myself sob. He was gone.

I bolted up with a gasp. Adrian stirred next to me.

"What's wrong, Syd?" he asked softly, tucking my hair behind my ears. I threw myself at him.

"You're here," I whispered. He held me tightly.

"Of course I'm here," he murmurs soothingly, rubbing my back.

"It was just a dream," I stated. "You're not dead, Mom didn't betray me."

"What?" he pulled away to look at my face. I just shook my head and curled up next to him.

_He was safe._ The tears fell again, this time in happiness and relief. _He was safe. _

**Rose POV**

"Good morning, Comrade," I whispered to Dimitri, sitting up. The covers fell away and Dimitri's eyes followed the curves of my body. He scooted closer to me. His hands started to roam over my body and I moaned. I relished in the feel of Dimitri's hands all over me. The throbbing ache at the apex of my thighs that only he can subdue becomes more noticeable as his hands travel everywhere. I trail my hands lightly up and down his chest and abdomen I kiss my way down his chest until the crisp hairs of his 'happy trail' start to tickle my face. I straddled him and started stroking his erection.

"Roza... baby"

"Hush, Comrade. I'll take care of you," I told him quietly. I let my fingers explore, giving him light strokes as I ravaged his mouth. He lifted his hips involuntary as pleasure courses through his body.

I lay there panting with need and take in the stunning beauty before me. He swallows convulsively as I crawl up his body, and take his face in my hands, stroking my thumbs back and forth over his cheeks.

"Dimitri, I love you so, so much. I drive myself crazy; how do you put up with me?"

"Love," he murmurs, his wide eyes meeting mine. I lower my lips to his and kiss him slowly and passionately. Trailing kisses along him jaw, biting, nipping, licking and sucking my way behind his ear, down his neck. I can feel his heart pounding in his chest and his hips lift off the bed again. I lick and suck across his abdomen, his muscles rippling with pleasure. I softly start licking my tongue around his length, at a lazy pace, teasing and taunting.

"Roza, baby; I need to be inside you," he gasps breathlessly. I crawl back up his body, and clasp his head again. I kiss him once more, hard and fast.

"Don't worry I'm going to take care of you. Just relax and enjoy," I murmur, running my fingertips softly over his shoulders before returning to my task. I blow softly on his erection, licking a bead of moisture off the tip.

"Mmm. You taste so good."

He groans and bucks his hips once more. He gasps as I deep throat him. I clamp down around him, creating a strong suction, up and down, swirling my tongue around and around,

"Baby, don't stop ... oh god!" His cries and moans only encourage me further.

I give him one more good hard suck and bites the head of his erection and he comes violently into my mouth, as I continues to suck.

"Hmm, whatever shall we do now, we have some more time to kill..." I say with a salacious wink.

He wraps his arms around me, kissing my bump lightly. He places his hands on either side of my bump as I stand. He gazes up at me, his eyes full of love. He stands, towering over me, like always. Bending slightly, he starts kissing my neck and shoulder, before picking me up.

"Wrap your legs around me," he whispers to me and I comply. I groan as he sinks into me.

"Fuck, Comrade," I breathe, placing my hands on his shoulders, my fingernails digging into his skin. He pulls back and thrusts into me at a punishing rhythm. I moan again and meet him thrust for thrust.

"Fffuck. Roza, baby - you feel so. Fucking. Good," he grunts out, sweat dripping down his face.

He circles his hip one his next thrust and I can feel the quickening in me.

"Oh God. Don't stop," I cry out. He increasing his pace and I know that I can't hold on much longer.

"Fuck, Rose. Baby give it up for me, let go." His voice is my undoing as I twist my fingers in his hair. Stars dance before my eyes and I moaned. Dimitri thrusts into me twice more before freezing, his climax ripping through his body. He deposits me back on the bed, lying beside me.

"I love you, Comrade. So much," I tell him softly. He pulls me close, and I rest my head on his chest.

"Baby, I love you more than you can possibly know!" When I look up at him, I'm rewarded with his beautiful smile. His eyes are shining with undying and unconditional love. "Are you hungry?"

It takes me moment to think about it. I shake my head. And yawn. "I'm tired."

He laughs and I delight in being able to hear that sound. He kisses my forehead. "Go to sleep, baby."

I do just that and snuggling up to his chest, I fall back asleep.

-o0o-

I'm in a dark room, faintly lit by candles. There's a women who look like me kneeling beside me.

"Rose?" Her voice is distant. "Rose? Can you hear me?"

I try to answer her, but I can't. Pain ripples through my body and I feel like curling up into a ball and never returning.

Dimitri, think of Dimitri, my inner voice reminds me. We can get through this.

The door bangs open and two men enter. I know both of them all too well.

Victor Dashkov.

And Ryan Andrews.

I want to scream, but I can't. Andrews carries a gun that he levels at Sydney. She begs and begs for her child's life, just as I did hours before. Victor pulls something out of a bag and kneels beside me.

"You may return to your post, Anastasiya," he orders. She shoots me a sympathetic look but returns to her position. I want to scream and yell for her not to go. I can barely see Andrews wielding a whip near Sydney. I wanted to cuss him out and scream at him for all the times that I trusted him and relied on him to protect my Moroi. Victor turns his jade eyes on me. "Hello again, Rosemarie."

He shows me what he has behind his back and I stare at it, confused. Realization dawned on me and I struggled to get away, to get away, and to get out of my bond. He pulls the tape away from my mouth and I scream.

He slaps me. "Nobody to hear you down here," he hiss, putting the washcloth over my mouth and nose. I thrash my head side to side, trying to dislodge it and suddenly, Andrews was there, holding my head. I saw Sydney, slumped and bleeding, still tied to her post out of the corner of my eye and I stifled a sob. I glared up at Andrews with every ounce of hate I had in my body. I was betrayed by him. He glared down at me, eyes cold and as hard as flint.

"Now, Rosemarie," Victor says. I look at him with wide eyes. He reveals the pitcher of liquid and I writhe, trying to get away. With a flick of his wrist, Andrews snaps the whip, letting it graze my skin. Blood swelled to the cut immediately and I screamed again. Resuming his previous position of holding my head, Andrews nodded to Victor. Picking up the pitcher, he began to pour it slowly. I screamed.

-o0o-

I gasp, breathing in the precious air. It felt like I was actually going through it and I realized with a start that this is what made me lose my memory in the first place. I remembered all of it now. My memory was back. Standing up, shakily, I made my way to the bathroom. Dimitri was still asleep in our bed. I started the shower, turning the water to scalding. The bathroom was soon filled with fog. I took my time in the shower, my brain flashing pictures of my most recent time with Victor over and over again in my head.

When I climbed out of the shower, I could hardly see my hand in front of me, it was that foggy. I heard a noise and jumped, looking around. I tried to locate the noise and found nothing. I wrote it off as nerves and moved towards the door.

"Not so fast, Rosemarie," a voice spoke out of the fog. I froze. And then I screamed.

*****Hope this chapter was enjoyable and not too confused. Don't forget to review! -skd*****


	20. Chapter 20

*****Big thanks to Dimitri's Secret Lover, Harmony Collins, Dimka's Chick, Guest, twilightsmomma, and MelissaDB'sLover for reviewing the last chapter. I can't express how much I truly appreciate the support I've been getting. To be honest, when I posted my first story on here, I never expected to get the results I did. And as I posted CH and TPOHL stories I got even better results and support. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed my stories, favorite/follow them and read them. As always, grammatical errors are most likely in here and probably quite often, so apology in advance. **

**A/N (PLEASE READ) - I know that the timeline is completely screwed up and I apologize for that. The pacing is off and just for the sake of story, Rose is 29 weeks (just over 7 months) pregnant, Lissa is 26 weeks (six and a half months) pregnant and Sydney is 23 weeks (almost six months) pregnant. **

**Adrian POV**

I ran my fingertips lightly over Sydney's bare back. She was resting on my chest, her head propped up on her linked hands.

"I love you," she whispers, admiring her ring. She looks at me with pain filled eyes. "If I lost you…"

I feel and hear her heartbeat speed up. "Shh… It's okay, you're never going to lose me, I promise."

She holds up her pinky finger. "Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." I link my pinky with hers and she smiles sweetly at me. "I love you too, Sage."

Sydney rolled to the side, lying beside me now. "Only three more months." Excitement laced her voice and I grinned broadly at her, repeating her words.

"I can't wait to meet my baby," I tell her, still smiling. Sydney looks down at her tiny bump (compared to Rose's) and grins.

"What gender do you want it to be?" She looks up at me and I brush her hair out of her face.

"A girl," I answer immediately.

"Why a girl?" she questions. "I think I want a boy."

"So that she can inherit her mother's beauty," I answer her honestly.

"Well, I want a boy for the same reason that you want a girl," she says, laughing. "But I'd be happy with either gender. As long as she/he is healthy."

"Can you imagine? Your brains, my charm. Our collective good looks… then add in the usual physical abilities dhampirs get. It's really not even fair to everyone else," I add. **(A/N: The quote is from **_**The Fiery Heart.**_**)** "It doesn't even really matter what gender the baby is."

She shakes her head at me and I grin, regardless. She stands, the sheets falling away from her body. I can't seem to tear my gaze from her and she walks across the room and picks up her laptop. On the way back, she grabs one of my button ups from the closet door and shrugs into it. She buttons it up most of the way and then sits beside me once more. I find my boxers from the ground beside the bed and pull them back on.

She opens the laptop and powers it up.

"What are you doing?" I ask, scooting closer to her.

"Looking up baby names," she tells me.

She pulls up the Google browser and types in _baby name genie _and clicks on the link, pulling up a website.

"Future Mrs. Ivashkov," I say to her. "Would you be objected to using Sage as the middle name? It would work for both genders."

"Instead of hyphenating?" she responds. I nod.

"Okay. Sage will be the middle name." She smiles at me and leans forward. I press a chaste against her lips.

Adrian 1; Sydney 0.

She rolls her eyes at me as if she knew what I was thinking. I grin back, and I see her lips lift in a slight smile.

"Okay, first names for girls," Sydney muses, clicking on the _First Names_ tab. She enters _Sage _for the middle name and _Ivashkov _for the last name and pressed enter.

_Tatyana, Salma, Bailey_

"Definitely not Tatyana," Sydney says. "Bailey isn't too bad. And it could work for girl and for boy."

"Bailey Sage Ivashkov," I say, testing it out. I shrugged and Sydney writes down _Bailey _in the notebook that I didn't see her bring over. She clicks the _get more first names tab_.

_Krystal, Celeste, Trinity_

"Trinity and that spelling of Crystal sound like stripper names," I say immediately. Sydney laughs loudly.

"Next," she says, pushing the tab again.

_Michelle, Nora, Chloe_

"I like Chloe," I say. "Chloe Sage Ivashkov has a better ring to it than the others."

Sydney writes it down and studies the other names. "I don't like the others."

_Hailey, Sidney, Gabrielle _

I laugh when I see that Sydney's name was on the list.

"She will not be a junior," Sydney growls. "Even if the spelling is different.

I shake my head and look at the other names. "Hailey Sage Ivashkov; Gabrielle Sage Ivashkov."

"I would change the spelling of Hailey to H-a-l-e-y or H-a-y-l-e-i," she says.

"H-a-l-e-y," I say. "H-a-y-l-e-i is just a little bit too out there."

"Gabrielle is a pretty name," Sydney muses. She writes them both down and looks over the list. "Bailey, Chloe, Haley, Gabrielle."

_Mikayla, Kaitlyn, Elise_

"Kaitlyn Sage Ivashkov," I murmur. "Except, since we're all about misspelled name, it should be K-a-e-t-l-y-n or even K-a-e-l-y-n, leaving out the T so it would be Kaelyn."

Sydney rolls her eyes at my sarcasm and writes _Kaitlyn _down on her paper. I smile at her and press my lips against hers.

_Larissa, Kira, Nathaliya_

"I like Nathaliya, Thaliya for short. And we don't even have to change the spelling to make it unique!" Sydney sticks her tongue out at me, but writes it down, nonetheless.

"Okay, so I think Bailey, Chloe, Haley, Gabrielle, Kaitlyn and Nathaliya are enough for girl names. Time for boy names."

She clicks the back tab and changes the gender to boy and clicks enter.

_Andon, Reid, Andrew_

"Ugh, none of them," Sydney says, immediately clicking next.

_Trenton, Blake, Cohen_

"Blake Sage Ivashkov," I say. "It works."

She scribbles it down and goes onto the next set of names.

_Todd, Cordell, Kerry_

"What the hell is wrong with this website and boy names?" Sydney asks. "Kerry is too girly for an Ivashkov boy, Cordell is just ridiculous, and Todd is too bland."

_Andrew, Ryder, Brock_

I groan. "Andrew again?" I take the laptop from her and push next. She leans against me and wraps her arms around my waist.

_Theodore, Gabriel, Andon_

"My God!" Sydney exclaims. "There were no repeats with the girl names."

"Gabriel could work," I say. "The boy version of Gabrielle. Theodore isn't too bad. Theodore Sage Ivashkov, Ted or Teddy for short."

She nods and writes them both down as I click next.

_Earl, Rowan, Caden_

"Caden Sage Ivashkov; Rowan Sage Ivashkov," I say. "I like them both. Earl reminds me of _My Name is Earl_."

_Clifford, Malakai, Dawson_

"Like _Clifford the Big Red Dog_?" I ask, amazingly with a straight face. Sydney fights the urge to smile and just shakes her head.

"Malakai Sage Ivashkov, Kai for short." Sydney grins broadly at me. "I love it."

"I love what you love," I say. She shot me a look after she writes it down. "I really do like Malakai and Kai."

"Okay, so Blake, Theodore, Gabriel, Caden, Rowen, and Malakai for boys; Bailey, Chloe, Haley, Gabrielle, Kaitlyn and Nathaliya for girls."

"We have accomplished much this morning, future Mrs. Ivashkov," I tell her, pushing the laptop and the notepad away, towards the end of the bed. I twist so that she's lying back on the bed and I'm hovering over her.

"Are we going to find out the gender or are we going to be surprised?" she asks softly.

"Surprise," I tell her, resting my weight on my elbows. She nods and leans up, capturing my lips. I kiss her back fiercely. She pulls back and smiles up at me, love struck.

"I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov," I whisper to her. She smiles at me.

"I can't wait to become Mrs. Adrian Ivashkov," she tells me, her hands roaming over my back. I bend to kiss her again and trail kisses down her neck. She moans and arches her neck to give me better access. She pushed me away after a couple of seconds.

"Your phone is ringing," Sydney informed me, caressing my face.

"It's not important," I tell her, leaning into her touch. She rolls her eyes and grabs my phone off the bedside table.

"Answer it," she urges me. Now I roll my eyes. I push the home button, answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Adrian." My aunt's voice rings through the phone. I bolt upright.

"Aunt Tatiana," I say. I hear a noise in the background that sounds familiar. "Where are you?"

"At St. Vladimir's Academy," she answers coolly. "I want you to join me. I expect you here in the next twelve hours."

The call ends and I turn to Sydney, yanking a discarded shirt over my head.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" She stands, walking over to the dresser and pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. I ignore her and call Dimitri. He answers on the first ring, groggy.

"Belikov."

"Dimitri, its Adrian. Tatiana is at the Academy," I tell him.

"What?" He was suddenly alert, the grogginess gone.

"She just called, wanting me to join her," I say. "She said that she was there, I could hear novices and Moroi behind her."

"Thank you," he says, distracted. I heard a scream echo through the phone and the call was lost.

**Dimitri POV**

_Rose and I are chasing two little girls around and around the backyard at the house. A boy the same age sits on the patio, Western in his hands. Rose spies this and shakes her head. Lissa steps out onto the patio, a blond angel following her. Lissa's little girl runs out into the yard to play with our little girls and they all squeal. Rose runs after them as they scream about the tickle monster chasing them. Our little girls look exactly as I imagine that Rose looked as a young child. Rose catches one of them and tosses her high into the air. She shrieks with childish abandon and Rose catches her. _

"_My turn, Momma!" Her sister pulls at Rose's shirt and stamps her foot impatiently. Roza set the first child down next to Lissa's little girl as Christian joins Lissa on the patio, a girl with black hair and green eyes in his arms. Rose picks her up and throws her into the air and my heart leaps into my throat, despite knowing that Rose will catch her. I come over and sit next to my son who smiles tentatively at me. I smile back at him and watch Rose playing with our daughters some more. I don't think I will ever tire of seeing her like this; her hair is down, and she is relaxed and entirely comfortable with everything happening around her. _

I was having a wonderful dream about Rose and the future when my phone ringing woke me. I reached out blindly, and answered the phone.

"Belikov." I yawned and sat up. I noticed that Rose wasn't in bed beside me.

"Dimitri, its Adrian. Tatiana is at the Academy." His voice was frantic. I bolt upright.

"What?" I feel like my lungs stopped working. _Roza_. I heard the water running in the bathroom and let out a breath. _She's safe. Roza's safe._

"She just called, wanting me to join her," he adds. "She said that she was there, I could hear novices and Moroi behind her."

"Thank you," I tell him curtly. A scream pierces the silent air and I flinched, dropping the phone. _Roza. Roza needs me._

I jumped out of the bed and ran for the bathroom. I tried the handle and saw that it was locked. I banged on the door, screaming her name. "Roza! Rose!" When I still got no answer, I kicked the door open without hesitation and saw an immensely foggy room in front of me.

"No!" Roza screams. "Dimitri! Help! No! Stop!"

"Roza!" I shouted, rushing into the room. I saw a slight figure in the fog and ran towards it. I reached her and reached out to pull her to me. She lashed out, her fist hitting me square in the jaw. I recoiled backward. She came after me, still throwing punches. I blocked them effectively, her pregnant state, slowing her. "Roza, it's me, it's me."

She stops fighting me and the fogginess of the room starts to fade. The mirror remained fogged up as the rest of the fog fades away and I see Rose curled up on the floor. I kneel beside her, my face throbbing. She's sobbing and shaking, her knees pulled up as far as she possibly can.

"Shh, Roza, don't cry," I say, pulling her into my arms. "Don't cry, baby. You're safe, you're safe."

"He was here. He was here, Dimitri," she sobs over and over. "He was here and I couldn't protect myself. He tried to grab me!"

"Who was here, Roza?" I question, pulling back and wiping her tears away. Fear lanced through me; I knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Victor."

Air deserts me and it feels like I can't breathe once more. "Roza, he's not here. Look around. He's not here. It's okay, it was just your imagination. Roza, you're safe. I promise you that you are safe."

"Dimitri, I remember. I remember what he did to me, what he did to us. I remember everything," she whispers, looking up at me with wide frightened eyes. "It's back. My memory."

Fear grips me. I didn't want her to hurt anymore. I desperately wish that I could take it all away. "It's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you again. I promise. I swear on my life that he won't hurt you."

"I'm so scared. Dimitri, I don't want to be scared of him," she tells me, honesty raw in her voice. "But I am scared. I'm so scared. For you, for my babies, for myself."

She wraps her arms awkwardly around her huge belly as she unfurls her legs, stretching them out. I wrap my arms around hers and pulled her even closer. I can feel one of the babies kick and I smiled slightly.

"I won't let him touch you or our babies," I growl fiercely. "He won't get anywhere near you. Never again will he hurt you. I'll kill him first. I almost did."

"Promise?"

"Promise," I tell her, offering my pinky. She smiles as she takes it, wrapping it in her own. Her eyes flick downwards slightly and she frowns.

"I'm sorry for punching you," she tells me, bringing her hand up to touch the place she punched me. I flinched ever so slightly, and she took her hand away, looking down.

I rub my jaw, positive that there will be a bruise later. I bring her chin back up and look into her lovely brown eyes. "Don't be ashamed. You have nothing to be ashamed about or of. Hell, I'm proud of you. That was one hell of a punch, Roza. At least we still know that you have your killer right hook."

She shakes her head, giggling.

"That's such a beautiful sound," I tell her. "I wish I could hear it more often.

"Rosemarie Hathaway didn't giggle. Maybe Rosemarie Belikova can giggle more," she says, smiling. I smile back at her and stand, offering her my hand. She takes it and I pull her up. I notice that she's naked, and her hair is still wet. I reach for the brush that sits on the counter and run it through her hair. I study her swollen stomach and can't help the elation that fills me as I look at my beautiful wife, round with _my_ children. _My children._

"I love you," I murmur to her, kissing the top of her hair. She catches my gaze in the mirror and mouths the words back. I run my hands down her body, stopping at her belly.

"Beautiful," I mouth to her. Roza's entire body is on display and I drink in her luscious form. Her hips are wider now, as is her chest. As a dhampir, she had killer curves to begin with. Now, being pregnant, her curves were only enhanced and I was loving every second of it.

"Come back to bed with me," I whisper to her, pulling her back against me, and my waiting erection. She nods, biting down on her bottom lip. I drag her out of the bathroom and over to the bed. I proceed to get lost in my wife over and over again.

**Anastasiya POV**

"Miss Ivanov," Ibrahim Mazur greets me.

"Mr. Mazur," I say back, politely. _Zmey._ "I understand that you have another assignment for me."

"Ah, yes," he nods in understanding. "What is it about your last post that you didn't like? You don't get to pick and choose your charges, Miss Ivanov."

I flush under her intense stare. "Lord Dashkov and I have a few differences. And he is currently in jail."

His eyebrows raise. "Differences? Such as?"

"I didn't exactly appreciate that fact that he was beating the wife of an old friend and one of her friends," I snap. His cool gaze seems to star through me and I flush once more. "Please, Mr. Mazur."

"It just so happens that the girl you speak of is my daughter. I wasn't aware that you know her," he muses.

"I don't. I know her husband, Dimitri Belikov," I answer.

"How do you know Guardian Belikov?" he asks, smiling kindly, though his eyes are hard.

"We grew up together. His younger sister, Viktoria and I are best friends. We briefly dated before he came to America when he was twenty two," I sum our relationship up quickly.

"And you're how old?" His voice relays how he feels (incredulous) though his face doesn't.

"Nineteen, almost twenty," I say, defending myself.

"That would make you sixteen or seventeen at the time of your relationship with Belikov," Zmey states.

"That's correct, sir," I answer respectfully. We are only five years apart, versus Rose and Dimitri's seven year difference. Zmey mutters something under his breath, but stands and digs through a pile of papers on top of the filing cabinet.

"There's an opening at St. Vladimir's Academy. I can persuade Hans into sending you there, if you so wish. The school is in Montana and is less work them having a personal charge, although it's just as important," he says, handing me a paper. I quickly ready over it.

"I accept."

I was on the plane to the Academy almost as soon as the words left Zmey's mouth. He made some arrangement with Hans, who was head of the guardians at Court and got him to agree to sending me here.

"We'll be landing soon, please return to your seats and buckle up."

The pilot spoke over the intercom and I think he was used to having multiple guests on his plane, because even though I was the only one on here, he still choose to speak in plurals. I rechecked my buckle, making sure it was secure and looked out the window. The campus was huge and was getting bigger and bigger with each loop we went around it. I noticed a tiny cabin with a lake out back on the very edge of the campus.

The plane landed with a slight jerk and came to a stop. The pilot stepped out of the cockpit and opened the door for me. Picking up my suitcase and carry on, I climb out of the plane and walk down the stairs. A women with red hair and blue eyes is waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Anastasiya Ivanov," she says, holding out her hand. "I'm Celeste Aguilar, Head Guardian at the Academy."

"Nice to meet you," I tell her. She nods and starts leading me away from the runway.

"There is not yet a room ready for you in the dhampir housing. Alberta's, our last Head Guardian, room is not yet cleared and ready for someone else to move in. We can either put you in guest housing or there's an abandoned cabin on the edge of the property where you could stay for now," she tells me. I recall seeing the cabin when we were flying in.

"The cabin will be fine," I answer. "I saw it on the way in, I can find it. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

Celeste laughs. "You wouldn't be an inconvenience. I wouldn't mind showing you the way."

Another guardian runs up to us and whispers something in Celeste's ear. She stiffens. The guardian jogs away and Celeste turns to me.

"My apologies, Anastasiya. An urgent matter has arisen and I must go attend to it," she tells me. I nod and she hurries away, following the other guardian. I turn in the direction of the cabin and start walking. It was the middle of night when I arrived and as I walked through the quad, I could see novices and Moroi alike walking through. Many stopped and stared openly at me. A Moroi girl with brown hair approached me.

"You're the new guardian, aren't you?" she asked softly. I nodded. "Jillian Mastrano Dragomir."

"Anastasiya Ivanov," I tell her. She was a member of the Dragomir line. Her sister was Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the one Lord Ivashkov introduced me to (kind of) when I ran into Dimka at Court.

"I'll see you around surely. If you need anything, just ask," she says, before walking off to join a group of girls. I finally reached the cabin and approached the door. It was tiny and I opened the door, walking in. I dropped my bags on the floor and proceeded to go into the kitchen.

"Who the hell are you?" A voice behind me snapped and I jumped, turning. Leaning against the wall, a knife in her hand. I recognized her. Rose Belikova. "Dimitri!"

The bathroom door opened and a shirtless Dimitri walked out.

"Anastasiya," he breathes. "What are you doing here?"

"I got assigned to the Academy," I shrug.

"Nastasya, that's great," Dimitri says, walking forward and wrapping me in his embrace.

"Rosemarie Belikova." She approaches me and holds out her hand, subtly stressing _Belikova_.

"Anastasiya Ivanov," I reply, shaking her hand. "It's nice to formally meet the woman who has captured Dimka's heart."

"You were there when Victor was torturing me. You let him torture me," Rosemarie accused.

"Roza," Dimitri intervenes. "I asked Nastasya not to intervene. It's anybody's guess what Victor would have done when he found out about her."

"You're pregnant." The words just slipped out and Rosemarie looked down at her stomach, joy on her face.

"Yes, triplets," she says. She looks up and grins. "Two girls and a boy."

"She means two mini–Rose's and a mini–Dimitri," he says, chuckling.

She sticks her tongue out at Dimitri playfully and he smirks at her. Suddenly, I feel as if I'm intruding on a private moment between the two.

"I think I'm going to take up Celeste's offer of guest housing. I don't want to intrude, and obviously, this place is taken," I say, walking back towards the door.

"Wait, Anastasiya," Dimitri calls. "Go running with me in the morning? I used to go with Rose, but it's more difficult for her, being seven months pregnant and all."

I smiled at him. "Sure. I'll meet you here after the sun sets?"

He nods and hugs me once more and I'm out the door, heading back towards the main campus.

As I walk, I notice a crowd gathered around something in the quad and I jogged toward it quickly, thinking a fight a broken out among novices. Instead, I saw a women with dark gray hair, a women who emitted royalty and power. Surrounding her were seven guardians, red buttons on their cuffs, marking them as the Royal Guard. Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was here.

**Rose POV**

She looks like me. Her hair, her eyes, her body –sans pregnancy. After she left, I turned to Dimitri.

_Dimka and I dated years ago._

Her words echoed in my head over and over again.

"So how long have you known Anastasiya?" I ask, feigning nonchalance. Dimitri gives me a look and I know that I wasn't as nonchalant as I hoped for.

"Roza, baby, you have absolutely nothing to be jealous of," he tells me, cupping my face.

"You didn't answer my question," I say. He rolls his eyes at me.

"She's Vika's best friend," he shrugs. "We briefly dated before I came to America."

"Oh" is all I have to say.

"Roza, I don't want her. I want you. I will always want you," he says, his voice insistent.

"Why did you break it off?" The words left my lips before I could stop them.

He sighs, narrowing his eyes at me. "Call it conflict of interest. We were both focused on different things. And she broke it off with me, not the other way around."

I stared at him. _Dimitri Belikov, the dumped? _

"Any other questions?" His voice comes off harsh and regret flashes in his eyes. "I didn't mean to be harsh. I just don't want to talk about that."

"Okay," I said. His eyes widen ever so slightly and I took his hand, leading him back to the bed. His eyes widen farther.

"God, Roza, let a man rest," he tells me. I laugh.

"Not for that," I tell him, studying his face. "Sit."

He obeys and I walk to the freezer, getting some ice out. Wrapping it in a cloth towel, I bring it over and straddle his lap. His arms immediately wrap around my waist. My knees rest on either side of his thighs and I wrap my free arm around his neck. I take the ice bundle and hold it against Dimitri's bruise. He winces slightly as the coldness touches his face.

"Roza, don't be sorry," he murmurs. He answers my unspoken question. "I can see it in your face."

"Of course you can," I mutter sarcastically. He grins cheekily at me.

His expression suddenly sobers. "Roza, Tatiana's here."

"Adrian's aunt?" I questioned. He nods.

"And the one who helped Victor kidnap you," he adds softly. Fear laces through me and my eyes watered. Dimitri removes his arms from my waist and my arm wrapped tighter around him. He reaches up and cups my face once more. "Roza, like I said this morning: I refuse to let either of them lay a finger on you. They will not hurt you. I promise."

My fingers roam over his stubble, and he leans into my touch. "I love you."

He leans forward, his lips pressing against mine softly. "Ditto, baby."

I stand and give the ice to Dimitri, who continues to hold it against his bruise. I open his bag and drag his laptop out. I open up Skype and log in to my account. I notice Sydney is online and start a video chat with her.

"Rose!" she says when the image clears up. I wave and Adrian moves into the frame.

"Hi, Sydney, Adrian," I greet. I shift the laptop so the Dimitri is in the frame. He greets them.

"Rose! I need your opinion," Sydney exclaims.

"With what?" I respond, trying to arch an eyebrow. _I will learn it eventually._

"Baby names. Adrian and I can't decide," she tells me. "We know the middle name is going to be Sage, but for a boy, we're stuck between Blake, Theodore, Gabriel, Caden, Rowen, and Malakai; Bailey, Chloe, Haley, Gabrielle, Kaitlyn and Nathaliya for a girl."

"Hmmm… I like Gabriel for a boy and Kaitlyn for a girl," I say after thinking about it briefly.

"Thanks, Rose," Adrian comments. I smile. "No problem."

We chatted a bit more before Sydney ended the call. I turned to Dimitri, who was lounging on the bed. "Let's pick out baby names."

"Already?" he asked, eyes wide.

"I'm seven months pregnant. Yes, already. They're going to be here soon," I say, rolling my eyes.

I open an internet window and typed in the website Sydney recommended: _Baby Name Genie_. Since we didn't yet have middle names picked out, I went to the _popular names_ tab.

Boys

Henry

Mason

Noah

Levi

Oliver

Liam

Logan

Luke

James

Andrew

Girls

Emma

Charlotte

Ava

Olivia

Amelia

Chloe

Avery

Harper

Evelyn

Caroline

"I like Evelyn for a girl and Charlotte as well," Dimitri says. "I don't particularly like any of the boy names. Click _Baby Name Generator_."

I clicked the tab he pointed to and entered _Belikov_ in the last name tab, selecting _boy_.

_Allen Jasper, Dane Wayne, Steven Frederick_

"Oh hell no!" I exclaim. "Dane Wayne? Seriously?"

_Roman Jefferson, Alvin Trevor, Cameron Michael_

"Roman and Cameron aren't too bad," Dimitri says. I nod. _Aren't _too _bad_.

_Maxwell Kevin, Prince Jordan, Alexander Tobias_

"Prince in a world full of royals?" I laughed.

"I really like Alexander, except I would spell it A-l-e-k-s-a-n-d-r. It's the Russian spelling," Dimitri murmurs.

"It's pretty," I murmur my agreement.

_Seth Phillip, Isaiah Zion, Simeon Joshua_

"Seth Phillip Belikov," Dimitri says softly. "Not bad."

_Jack Dante, George Boston, Cyrus Drew_

"Dante, like _Dante's Inferno_," I laugh again. Dimitri arches his brow at me in disbelief. I defend myself. "Yes, I know what _Dante's Inferno _is."

"These names are awful," Dimitri says. "Let's put Tobias as the middle name and switch to just first names."

_Andon, Dwayne, Drake_

"No," I say.

_Nelson, Louis, Maverick_

"Maverick Tobias Belikov?" Dimitri asks, the name sounding weird on his lips. I just shake my head.

_Zane, Clifford, Agustin _

"Zane Tobias Belikov?" I read. "I like it."

Dimitri shrugs and I roll my eyes. "Roza," he says. "Pick a name you like. I will go with anything as long as you like it and it won't embarrass my son."

_River, Turner, Cameron_

"Cameron again. It's a sign," Dimitri proclaims, his lips curling in a smile.

_Collin, Ashton, Warren_

"Not bad. My top picks would be Aleksandr, Cameron, Roman, and Seth, though," Dimitri says. I agree and scribble the names down on a sheet of paper.

"Time for our baby girls," I say, going back to first names. "We already mentioned that you like Evelyn and Charlotte. Personally, I like Evelyn better as a middle name."

"Put that in for middle names," he suggests. I do as he says and input the new information; _Evelyn _for middle name, _Belikova _for last name.

_Vivian, Tessalyn, Campbell_

"I like Tessalyn, Tess or Tessa for short," I say. He nods, and I write it down.

_Laura, Amari, Regina_

"None," Dimitri says.

_Hunter, Ariana, Kayla_

"K-a-e-l-a, instead of K-a-y-l-a," I say. He accepts this and I click next.

_Katerina, Briela, Maya_

"How about Katerina Briela?" Dimitri suggests. "Or K-a-t-a-r-i-n-a instead of K-a-t-e-r-i-n-a?"

I write down Katerina Briela and click next.

_Mary, Noelle, Julia_

"Y-u-l-i-y-a," he insists. "Yuliya. Russian version."

"You're all about Russian names, aren't you?" I ask, turning to him. "Not that I have anything against it."

"Noelle is pretty. Yuliya Noelle," I add when he still doesn't say anything.

"Okay, so Charlotte Evelyn, Tessalyn Grace instead of Evelyn, because of the –lyn part, Katerina Briela, and Yuliya Noelle," he says. "Are you okay with that?"

I nod, leaning forward and kissing him. "They're wonderful."

He shuts the laptop and stands, pulling me up. "Fancy a swim, Mrs. Belikova?"

"Of course, Mr. Belikov. I'd fancy anything with you," I tell him, grinning. He wraps his arms around me and we go out the back door, sinking into the blessedly cool water. As I sunk down into the water, I felt a kick against my stomach and smile, caressing my belly. _I can't wait for you to get here, babies. We love you already._

*****Okay, my wonderful readers, it's being left up to you for the baby names. **

**For Sydney and Adrian (one child) the choices are: Boy: Blake, Theodore, Gabriel, Caden, Rowen, and Malakai; Girls: Bailey, Chloe, Haley, Gabrielle, Kaitlyn, and Nathalyia (Natalia). The middle name is Sage for both genders. **

**For Rose and Dimitri (three children; two girls and a boy) the choices are: Boys: Aleksandr, Cameron, Roman, and Seth. The middle name would be Tobias for all of the boy names. Girls: Charlotte Evelyn, Tessalyn Grace, Katerina Briela, and Yuliya Noelle.**

**All the names listed in this chapter are literally the results generated from the Baby Name Genie website, I kid you not. Review with the names you like best! Lissa and Christian will be in another chapter, but feel free to list names you like for them as well. –skd*****


End file.
